In a Moment
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: Life happens in moments. For Aaron Hotchner, it only took a moment for his life to change. Haley left him & had taken Jack with her. But, it would take another moment for his life to change again. Spencer's sister, Dr. Madison Reid, came into his life like a whirlwind. Perhaps, it was finally time to make new moments. Aaron Hotchner/OC
1. Lazy Mornings

No One's POV

"Yo, Spencer! _Pretty Boy!_ Open up! Are you in there, man!?" Derek pounds on Spencer's door around mid-morning on a Sunday.

After a few more pounds, the flat finally opens to show a pretty, Asian brunette standing in Spencer's polo and a pair of shorts, looking half asleep, and clearly annoyed.

"It's Sunday morning… We're trying to _sleep_. What could you _possibly_ need Spencer for?" The girl demands, her hands on her hips.

"Uh… Hello?" Derek asks, too stunned by the sight of a girl in Spencer's flat to even flirt, obviously not expecting to see a _woman_ answer the door, let alone one in Spencer's clothes.

"Yes. _Hello_. We've established that. So, what do you need?" The girl questions. "And, did you really feel that _pounding_ on the door in the morning was _necessary?_"

"Well- Spencer wasn't answering his phone. We got worried." Derek explains, devoid of his usual smoothness, and gesturing to himself and Jennifer Jareau, or J.J., who was standing behind him.

"_Spence!_" The girl finally yells after a small sigh and a roll of her eyes. "Come on in… I guess." She waves in Derek and J.J.

"What?" Spencer calls out, poking his head out of his room, his hair a mess and his shirt askew.

"Next time… Answer your damn phone!" The girl calls back, looking irritated, but also a little amused by the whole thing. "Your friends are here."

"Oh- oh… Ummm…" Spencer stutters. "I- I turned it off." He looks a little embarrassed as he rubs the back of his neck and tries to tame his hair.

"You turned it off." Derek deadpans.

"Yeah. Well… Maddie is here." Spencer shrugs. "She just got back from Afghanistan."

"I'm Maddie." The girl finally waves as way of introduction. "Want some coffee, Spence? Now that we're up?" She asks, already walking towards the kitchen.

"We didn't know you had company, Spence." J.J. offers, a little embarrassed about intruding on Spencer's time. "We can leave if you want-"

"No- no, it's fine." Spencer waves off, still looking a bit tired; he had been up late catching up with his older sister, Madison, who had just come back from a long-term Doctors without Borders mission in Afghanistan, and prior to that, had been in Kenya, Nigeria, and Central Republic of Africa.

"So… Who's Maddie?" Derek questions, watching the girl that apparently Spencer knew, walk towards Spencer's kitchen.

"My older sister." Spencer answers, a little amused himself, because he knew what his best friend had assumed when his sister had answered the door to his flat.

"Sister?" Derek nearly chokes.

"_Dr. Madison Reid_." Madison smirks, walking in with a coffee mug. "Nice to meet you."


	2. Sweet Treats

No One's POV

"Hey Pretty Boy." Derek greets his best friend as he walks into the bullpen of the FBI's BAU floor. "Where'd you get those?" He nods towards the plate of cookies and treats Spencer is holding in his hand.

"Maddie. She's starting her new job this week at Mary Washington Hospital. She's a bit stressed about it. She stress bakes." Spencer answers with a slight shrug of nonchalance, placing the plate down on his desk. "She told me to bring these to work. We're going to get fat otherwise. She baked two batches of cookies and bread yesterday." Spencer tells Derek.

"Well, I'm down with that. Don't mind if I do." Derek immediately digs in, grabbing a cookie from the plate. "Oh my god… This is _amazing_, man. What are you complaining about getting fat for? Plus, you're a stick! Not to mention, if someone baked like _this_ for me… I wouldn't be complaining. That would be the _last_ thing on my mind. And, what did you do while she was gone?"

"Ye- yeah. Maddie's always been the cook and the baker…" Spencer bobs his head. "I think she's been catching up since she came back from Afghanistan."

"Who's back from Afghanistan?" Emily questions, coming up to Derek and Spencer. "Oh, cookies. Can I have one?"

"Sure, Maddie made them and said to share." Spencer bobs his head. "There's plenty. We still have a plate full at home."

"Wow. These are great, Spencer!" Emily says, eating a cookie, and grabbing a second one to take with her coffee. "Tell whoever this Maddie is, thank you. Whoever she is."

"Maddie is-" Spencer begins to explain.

"Hey guys, we got a case." J.J. blazes by them, shuffling a few files in her hands and heading towards the conference room. "It's a pretty bad one. Hotch wants us in the conference room in 5."

"Never a day off." Derek comments, snagging another treat before striding off to the conference room. "Oh, and Spencer, we're _definitely_ bringing these with us." Derek points to the plate of treat.

Spencer simply shakes his head at his friend's antics, but picks up the plate before following after his team.

"You bake?" David looks surprised as Spencer walks in with the plate.

"No, Maddie does." Spencer answers before sitting down in a chair. "She told me to bring them to work to share."

"These are good, Spencer. Whoever this Maddie person is. I need to meet her." Rossi says, already taking another piece of banana bread. "And I need to ask her to marry me. Because any woman that bakes like this… Is a woman worth meeting." Rossi firmly says.

"Oh, you'll love her, man!" Derek says with a grin.

"Alright team, we have a lot of things to go over this morning-" Hotchner walks in to the room all business-like. "What's going on? Where'd the food come from?" He asks, Spencer getting the question for what seems like the millionth time this morning.

"_Maddie_." The team collectively answers their boss, which absolutely does _not_ answer his question, since he doesn't know who "Maddie" is at all.

**_Madison is played by Grace Park_**


	3. What They Say About Assumptions

No One's POV

Madison walked onto the floor of the FBI's BAU division, teddy bear scrubs on, and her lunch bag swinging from her arm, nearly colliding with Derek.

"Hey- oh, hey there, Little Tiger!" Derek catches Madison by the shoulders before they can completely collide; Derek had given her the nickname "Little Tiger" after their first meeting because she seemed so fiercely protective of Spencer. "Looking for Spencer?"

"Hey Derek! Yes, we were going to have lunch. I'm on break, as you can tell. Just came from the hospital." Madison tells Derek, gesturing to her scrubs. "It's nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too. Cute scrubs." He winks, looking at the teddy bears and the hearts. "He's just through there." Derek then points to the bullpen. "And, by the way, thanks for the treats… You don't happen to, uh, have more, do you?" He questions.

"More? I just made some like a day ago." Madison says with disbelief.

"Yeah. Well…" Derek chuckles. "We ate them all."

"You're all gonna get fat if I keep feeding you guys treats. You know, I _am_ a doctor." Madison teases.

"Well, you can be _my_ doctor any day." Derek flirts.

"Okay, Mr. Hot Shot." Madison laughs lightly, her hair floating off her shoulder. "Let's cool it down… But, because you're such a flatter… I have a few cookies. Here. One just for you." She pulls out a cookie from her own lunch bag and sneaks one to Derek with a wink. "Don't tell Spencer." She says in fake secrecy tone.

"You're the best, Maddie." Derek kisses Madison on the cheek before running off. "Pretty Boy is in the bullpen just through there." He waves to the open area past the glass doors.

"Thanks, Derek." Madison waves before walking in through the doors that lead to the bullpen.

"Spence!" Madison waves to her brother.

"Maddie! Oh- is it- is it that time already?" Spencer checks his watch.

"Yeah. Did you forget?" Madison asks, looking at her younger brother amused; for being such a genius, he could be a bit of an airhead sometimes.

"What! No- I just- I got busy. I was trying to finish this. Sorry, Maddie." Spencer apologizes, a red tint on his cheeks.

"It's fine. I can wait." Madison sits on the edge of his desk, legs swinging lightly, and fingers smoothing through her brother's hair mindlessly, an action she had done countless times throughout their childhood to help calm or comfort him or to help him focus.

"Thanks." Spencer smiles up at his older sister. "I'm really glad you're here, Maddie."

"I am too, Spence. Now finish your report. I'm hungry." Madison gives her brother a teasing smile.

"Hey, who's the girl sitting on Spencer's desk? Do you know her?" Emily asks, peeking out from the break room.

"Oh, that's Maddie." J.J. replies casually, leaning to peek out herself, before going back to stirring her coffee.

"Oh, the infamous _Maddie?_" Emily hums; the said "Maddie" had been supplying the BAU team with cookies practically all week via Spencer, and at this rate, they _were_ all going to get fat, Rossi was about to marry a woman he didn't know, and Derek wasn't far behind. "She's wearing scrubs. Must be a nurse or something." Emily comments.

"Yeah, she's a doctor. Didn't Spencer tell you? She's working at Mary Washington Hospital." J.J. tells Emily.

"He hasn't said much. Honestly, if I didn't know Spencer as well as I did, I'd say he's being purposely evasive about it all. How do you know?" Emily snorts a little.

"Oh, Derek and I met her last weekend. Spencer wasn't answering his phone. Derek was worried so we both went over."

"Last week? How long has this been going on?"

"Maddie is his older _sister_." J.J. laughs, finally putting Emily out of her misery of not knowing.

"_Oh_." Emily feels a little stupid for assuming things.

"Don't worry. Derek and I assumed the same thing." J.J. laughs more at Emily's dumbfounded expression.

"I didn't even know Spencer _had_ a sister. He _never_ talks about her." Emily whispers to J.J. as they begin to walk out of the break room towards the bullpen with their coffee in hand. "And they don't look alike at all. I mean, not to be-"

"Maddie told us she was adopted." J.J. answers Emily's continued questions. "I don't know, Spencer doesn't ever really talk about his family." She shrugs. "She's been overseas with Doctors without Borders."

"Hey Maddie." J.J. smiles at Madison.

"Hey J.J." Madison smiles at the media and communications consultant.

"Oh, umm… J.J., Emily." Spencer looks up at the two. "Emily… This is Maddie. My older sister." Spencer introduces, tacking on the "older sister" part as an afterthought, to him it was; it was such an obvious thing to him, but often what was obvious to him, was not obvious to everyone else.

"It's nice to meet you, Maddie." Emily offers her hand.

"And the same to you, Emily." Madison smiles. "Thanks for taking care of my kid brother." Madison pulls Spencer into her playfully, ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Maddie!" Spencer complains, attempting to straighten his hair out.

"Come on, you love it, Spence." Madison teases only to have Spencer scowl at her in return in mock offense.

"Okay, I'm done now. We can go for lunch." Spencer offers, hopping up from his desk and grabbing his bag.

"Great! It was nice to meet you, Emily. And nice to see you, J.J." Madison waves as Spencer leads her out of the bullpen.

"Hey, do you know who that is with Spencer? In the pediatric hospital scrubs." Rossi asks Aaron, the two of them standing on the slightly raised walkway in the BAU bullpen, both casually overseeing the hustle and bustle of the day.

"No." Aaron answers evenly, barely looking up from his files in his hands, but he had noticed a brunette woman walking in earlier, having been briefly talking to Derek Morgan and subtly handing the agent what looked to be a cookie; perhaps that was the mysterious "Maddie" Spencer was always talking about, but he didn't want to speculate like the rest of the team had been the last week, it wasn't really his business.

"So, are you coming to the get together this weekend at my house?" Rossi questions his boss and long-time friend.

"Maybe." Aaron answer evasively, not particularly feeling like doing anything with the team, but that was probably him just having "no life" according to his team.

Things weren't the same since Haley had divorced him nearly two years prior, but if Aaron was being honest with himself, even before then; Aaron was a man dedicated to his work, and while he _did_ love Jack, and he loved his wife, he had apparently loved the job more, or at least that was what Haley believed.

Aaron wanted to change, he did; he wanted to be a good father to Jack, he wanted to be the one Jack deserved, but change was hard, a slow, tedious, and oh so frustrating process.

If his team were to believe, he smiled even less than he did before Haley had divorced him, and he rarely smiled before, preferring to keep a stoic, serious demeanor at work, though it didn't mean he cared less; perhaps, however, there was some truth to it, after all, things in his life _were_ pretty bleak, there wasn't much to smile about these days.

"It'll be good for you." David tries to convince Aaron. "You rarely do anything but work. You work more than any of us. You need a break. Come on. Just one night off is _not_ going to kill you."

"Fine." Aaron sighs, snapping his file closed and looking up just to see Spencer and the woman walk out of the bullpen. "I'll come."

"Good. The team will be pleased."

**_This story is set somewhere vaguely in s6. Jack is 5-6 and I kept Haley alive instead of killing her as in canon. I felt is served Hotchner's character development better and the goal of my story._**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	4. Dinner Party

No One's POV

"So, about this party, Spence..." Madison begins to question, shifting through her closet in the guest room at Spencer's flat, searching for something to wear, for now, a towel wrapped around her as she prepares to get into the shower; her and her brother were now sharing his flat, at least for the time being, Spencer was gone more often than not and she was new to town, it only made sense for them to share room and rent.

"What about it?" Spencer questions, walking into his sister's room, attempting to wrangle his tie.

"Everyone is going to be there? Your entire team." Madison asks, turning to look at her brother before walking over to him and helping him. "Here. Let me help you." She says, taking the tie and tying it for him.

"Yeah." Spencer nods. "Thanks, Maddie." He says, his hands stopping from fiddling it and allowing his sister to fix it, like she had done so many times in the past and when they were growing up; she had always taken care of him and protected him and always would.

"And… Is there anything I need to know? Maybe bring?" Madison prods.

"Your banana bread?" Spencer gives his sister his puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, little bro. I probably have time to whip some up… If you go get some bananas from the store." Madison laughs, turning to ruffle his hair. "You know, you could just bake it yourself." Madison teases.

"Maddie… Do you remember the last time I tried to cook for you?" Spencer raises a brow, now trying to fix his hair that his sister had messed up.

"Unfortunately, I do." Madison grimaces. "I'm pretty sure you almost gave me food poisoning."

"It wasn't _that_ bad!" Spencer objects.

"It was pretty bad." Madison teases back. "Now, go get those bananas. Times ticking!"

"So, you must be the infamous Maddie that Spencer talks about!" David greets Madison, leaning to kiss both sides of her cheek in an Italian greeting as she walks into his house behind her brother, holding a plate of her banana bread, barely cooled from the oven. "It's lovely to meet you. My name is David Rossi. Call me Dave."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Dave." Madison smiles. "I brought banana bread!" She holds up the plate for emphasis.

"Great. Let me show you where to put it." David guides Madison towards his kitchen to put the plate down with the other finger food where it is displayed as a buffet style before dinner. "Would you like something to drink?"

"You must be Dr. Madison Reid that everyone has been talking about." Hotchner greets later that evening, once everyone has arrived and the party thriving, walking up to Madison, a beer in hand.

"Hello Agent Hotchner." Madison greets with a smile.

"Aaron, please." Aaron offers.

"Aaron, then. And call me Madison." Madison smiles.

"I don't believe we've had the time to really be introduced." Aaron finally offers his hand to Madison.

"We haven't. It's nice to finally meet you." Madison shakes Aaron's hand. "Thank you for watching out for my little brother, Aaron, and everything else you do. I- I worry about him."

"From what I've heard, he worries about you too…" Aaron offers back. "Afghanistan? What was your unit?"

"Oh, I'm not military." Madison corrects, laughing a little.

"My apologies." Aaron apologies, looking almost embarrassed by making the wrong assumption; he was a profiler, he shouldn't have made those assumptions, more than that, he had Spencer's FBI personnel file, he also should have known about Madison, yet he didn't, the files weren't all that specific, merely listing an emergency contact and that Spencer had one sibling.

"A lot of people assume that. It's easy to do. I was in Afghanistan, though." Madison offers. "I served with Doctors without Borders."

"Doctors without Borders." Aaron nods, looking impressed.

"Yeah, Afghanistan for two years. I was in previously in Kenya, Nigeria, and Central Republic of Africa." Madison explains. "But it was time to come home… I'm needed here. Spencer needs me. And I got a job offer I couldn't refuse. I'm Department Chair of Pediatrics at Mary Washington Hospital."

"That's very admirable. Congratulations on the job."

"I enjoyed it. I wanted to give back, to do something good in the world. And, it helped that it paid for my college." Madison explains. "And thank you. I've enjoyed it so far. I enjoy helping kids." Madison smiles, curling a piece of hair behind her ear, it obvious that there was passion for what she did in her expression.

"You have a lot of passion for your job." Aaron observes. "For helping others."

"I do. I love children. I always have. Maybe it's because I was always taking care of Spencer. But pediatrics was always what I wanted to do. What about you? Did you always want to be an agent?" Madison questions.

"I was a prosecutor for several years." Aaron reveals. "After working on the other side… I wanted the opportunity to catch the killers before it was too late. Working with the BAU gives me that opportunity."

"Helping others is in your DNA too, then _Mr. Secret Agent?_" Madison nudges Aaron light heartedly as she sips on her wine.

"I suppose so. Every victim, every casualty, it does get personal at times. But it's rewarding work when we can save them." Aaron agrees, cracking a small smile, both Madison and Aaron looking at one another for a moment.

"Well…" Madison breaks the eye contact first, hearing laughter and chatting in the other room. "Why don't we see what those crazy kids are up to?" Madison jokes, gesturing to the rest of the BAU team.

"So, how are you liking Quantico so far, Little Tiger?" Derek questions Madison, his arm thrown around Garcia casually as the two sit on the loveseat in Rossi's house.

"It's great so far." Madison smiles. "The job is great, coworkers are great… The area is nice too. And, of course, I like being with Spence." She looks at her brother beside her, playfully ruffling his hair.

"Maddie!" Spencer complains.

"What do you do in your spare time?" J.J. questions, sitting with her husband William. "You should come out with us girls. We have a girl's night every once in a while."

"I haven't had much time to go out and explore." Madison answers. "But that would be great! Thanks for the offer, J.J." Madison smiles at the blonde. "I have been running, though. In the mornings before work."

"_Although_, I took Spence running the other day..." Madison says, looking at her brother with a joking glint. "Now _wow_… **_That_** was a mistake." Madison laughs, her hair falling off her shoulder lightly as she giggles. "He thought he was going to have a heart attack!"

"I was!" Spencer swears.

"You're an _FBI agent_, Spence! You're supposed to be in better shape than me!" Madison laughs, poking fun at her brother.

"I _told_ you, Maddie… I don't like running!" Spencer defends, rolling his eyes at his sister and crossing his arms.

"You're ridiculous, Spence." Madison laughs again, leaning her shoulder into her brother, nudging him playfully.

"Well, that _definitely_ sounds like you, Pretty Boy." Derek ribs, laughing loudly at his friend's expense.

"If you want…" Aaron begins, going for casual and offhanded. "I run every weekend. I've been training for a triathlon. We could run together…" Aaron offers nonchalantly to Madison, sipping on his beer.

"I'm no triathlon runner. I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up." Madison points out with an easy smile.

"Around the park then." Aaron suggests, knowing that his team was observing his every interaction with Madison, and would no doubt over-analyze and question him later. "At least you won't have to try and convince Spencer again."

"Oh, there's _no_ convincing Spencer again." Madison giggles, glancing at her brother. "I think that was a one-time deal. But I'd love to go on a run with you." Madison agrees eagerly.

"This weekend then." Aaron agrees. "I'll let Haley know I'll pick Jack up afterwards."

"Why doesn't he just come with us?" Madison suggests. "He could ride his bike. Unless the path is too rough… And, when I get tired from keeping up with you, _Mr. Secret Agent_… I can hang out in the park with Jack." Madison proposes, genuinely being nice and thoughtful.

"Jack would love that." Aaron is touched by Madison's thoughtfulness; most women would not even think about his son, although, he knows Madison isn't most women, he knew that from nearly the moment he met her by the passion in her eyes. "If you're sure." Aaron double checks.

"It's a date, then." Madison smiles, not noticing the smug smirks on nearly all the other BAU team members' faces; in their opinions it was about time their boss got out and met someone. "I'll meet you and Jack at the park on Saturday. And get ready to eat my dust!" She laughs, her laugh ringing lightly in Aaron's ears like a soft melody.


	5. Park Run

No One's POV

"Hey Aaron! Good morning!" Madison jogs up to Aaron and his son, Jack, with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Maddie." Aaron smiles at Madison. "This is Jack… Jack, this is Madison." Aaron has a hand on his son's shoulder. "Can you say hello, Jack?"

"Hello Jack, you can call me Maddie. It's very nice to meet you." Madison kneels in front of Jack and offers her hand.

"Hi Maddie." Jack says, smiling with cute dimples.

"So… Are you ready to get going?" Aaron asks.

"Only if you're ready to eat my dust." Madison jokes.

"Oh, you're on." Aaron challenges. "Come on bud, let's show her how it's done." Aaron tells his son, helping him onto his bike.

"Come on, _old man!_" Madison teases, already starting to jog ahead on the flat asphalt path.

"Old!? Now that's just _rude_." Aaron calls to Madison as he jogs to catch up, Jack peddling his bike between them.

"Oh, I don't know… How old are you again? Spencer tells me you just had your birthday a few months ago… Someone's pushing 40?" Madison trails off, a playful glint in her eye.

"Alright, alright. I'll admit to that." Aaron concedes.

"I'm 36." Madison offers. "Old is in the mindset. You're not old… I'm just joking. I don't think that." Madison tells Aaron with another smile.

"I know." Aaron smiles back at Madison, they gazes briefly connecting as they continue to jog around the large trail for another 30 minutes.

"So, Jack… I know you don't know me very well… But, I promise, I'm one of your daddy's friends. I'm actually Spencer's sister. You know Spencer, right? Now, your daddy needs to finish his run. So, what do you want to do while your daddy finishes exercising?" Madison crouches down to Jack's eye level as Aaron had just left them near the play structure to run another few laps around the park.

"Can- can you push me on the swings?" Jack asks shyly, his sudden outgoing and chatty personality turning quiet.

"Of course, buddy! I'd love to!" Madison smiles, offering her hand to walk Jack over to the swings. "I _love_ swings. They were my favorite as a kid too. Let's see how high I can push you. Does your dad do underdogs? Because let me tell you, I'm a _pro_ at those!" Madison winks at Jack.

"Hey you two." Aaron jogs over two Madison and Jack only about 30 minutes later, sweat glistening off his forehead lightly. "Looks like you guys are getting along well." He comments as Jack giggles and screeches, Madison chasing him around the play structure in a game of chase.

"_Gotcha!_" Madison growls lightly, her eyes gleaming happily as she grabs Jack and swings him into her arms. "You're _super_ fast, bud." She tells Jack, hefting him up in her arms to face his father. "Look, daddy's done!"

"Hi daddy!" Jack smiles at his father and waving.

"How was your run?" Madison questions a little out of breath from chasing Jack around the playground.

"Fine. How was your time with Jack?" Aaron shrugs off, wiping the sweat off with his shirt corner.

"Great! We had lots of fun. Didn't we?" Madison questions, gently swinging Jack around in her arms, making him laugh out loud.

"Dad! _Save me!_" Jack laughs, reaching out for his father.

"Well, it looks like it." Aaron says, taking Jack in his arms for a hug.

"She promised me a smoothie! Can we get a smoothie now, daddy?" Jack looks up at his father eagerly.

"Umm… I did. It was sort of a bribe. But only if you said yes. Sorry." Madison offers sheepishly. "I told him the best part of exercise was the treat afterwards."

"A smoothie sounds great." Aaron agrees, a much easier going smile on his face than Madison had seen nearly all morning and at the party.

"Yes!" Jack bounces, pumping his fist eagerly and wiggling out of his father's hold. "Let's get a smoothie now! Come on, Maddie!" Jack grabs Madison's hand and attempts to tug her towards the SUV he and his father came in.

"Looks like I've been replaced." Aaron jokes.

"Well, Jack _is_ the better looking one…" Madison offers with a teasing smile as Jack continues to tug her towards the car.

"Hey…" Aaron whispers to Madison as Jack runs ahead towards Aaron's SUV chanting about smoothies. "Thank you for including Jack today. And for, you know, just everything." Aaron sort of gestures in a motion that vaguely indicates what had occurred this morning.

"Why are you thanking me, Aaron?" Madison almost looks confused, as if the thought of not including Jack was a foreign concept for her; she loved kids, and Jack was Aaron's kid, naturally Aaron would want to spend time with Jack and he would take first priority of anything or anyone else.

"Well… Not many women… People… Would do that. I'm so used to dividing my time between my professional life and my private life." Aaron explains a bit awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to do that or expect that." Madison apologizes. "And you'll find, Aaron Hotchner… I'm not most people." She winks with a sassy smile. "Now, come one, we have a kid that wants a smoothie."

"No… No you are not." Aaron murmurs under his breathe in agreement as he watches Madison catch up to Jack, playfully pouncing on him as they wait for Aaron to unlock the car and load Jack's bike.

"Smoothie time! Hurry _up_, dad! You're taking _forever!_" Jack complains bouncing on his heels.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."


	6. Rumor Mill

No One's POV

"So… How was your weekend?" David questions with a slight smirk, leaning against Aaron's office doorframe.

"What?" Aaron looks up from his desk, looking uncomprehendingly at his teammate and friend, already consumed with his work and not paying attention to anything else.

"Your weekend. How was it? Didn't you go on your run with Maddie?" Rossi repeats his question.

"Oh. Yes. I did." Aaron nods and answers shortly, turning back to his computer to look at his emails, that after a weekend gone, where piled up in his inbox. "What about it?"

Rossi nearly wants to slap himself for his friend's obtuseness and ignorance; Rossi swears Hotchner was doing this on purpose.

"Did you have a good time?" Rossi continues to question. "You know, for being out of the dating game for so long… You _could_ have asked the girl on a nicer date… Even if she accepted…"

"It was just a run. It was fine. It wasn't a date." Aaron says. "Why are you so interested, Dave?" Aaron looks at his friend again with an eyebrow raised.

"Hotch, this would be the first you've even _noticed_ a woman since you and Haley got divorced. You know, it really wouldn't be the end of the world… And no one here would blame you or judge you if you _were_ interested in someone." David finally tells Aaron in a straight, serious voice. "Besides, Madison is a beautiful woman." He continues to shrug nonchalantly.

"We went on a _run_, Dave." Hotchner deadpans. "She's a nice woman, which is true, admittedly. But I'm not interested in Madison like that." Hotchner denies; of course, he wasn't _blind_, Madison was beautiful, but he wasn't looking for a relationship, not after Haley, at this point, he was convinced that perhaps he was destined to be single for the rest of his life.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind if I asked her out." David comments with a smirk. "Like I said, Madison is a beautiful woman…"

Hotchner opens his mouth to say something, but then thinks better of it; Rossi wouldn't _really_ ask Madison out, would he? David was far too old for Madison… He was in his 50's, Madison was 36… She wouldn't be interested in him anyways. And, even if Rossi did, his friend deserved to be happy. Why was he worrying about this anyway? Why the hell should **_he_** care? It wasn't like _he_ was interested in her.

"Be my guest, Dave. I think Spencer may have something to say about that, though." Hotchner finally mutters. "I have work to do… So, if you don't mind." He indicates to the door. "And shouldn't you be _working?_"

Rossi sort of chuckles, looking at him for a moment as if analyzing or profiling him, before walking out; he and Madison were just friends, he was being friendly because even in a military town like Quantico, Virginia it still wasn't safe to be running alone, and she didn't know anyone except her brother. Yet, the thought of her going out with Rossi _did_ bother him for some reason he couldn't place; but really, they were just friends, it was a _run **not** _a date.

"So, tell us, Maddie." Penelope practically ambushes Madison as Madison slides into the open seat the BAU women had left for her. "How are you settling in? _And_… More importantly, how was your date with our Boss Man?"

"Oh… _I see how it is_. You just asked me out tonight, on a _work_ night, because you wanted the scoop." Madison rolls her eyes, shifting her purse off her shoulder and setting it beside her. "You know… It wasn't _actually_ a date."

"But you said-" Garcia protests.

"That it was a date? Yes, as in, let's set a date on the _calendar_." Madison explains. "I would think that it was a bit obvious. I know you guys tend to fly off spontaneously for work." She points out.

"Well… You do have a point." J.J. offers, looking almost as disappointed as Garcia, although no one would ever be as enthusiastic as Penelope Garcia about anything.

"Fine… Well, how was it anyways?" Penelope asks.

"It was fine. Jack's a cutie. We ran around the park." Madison shrugs.

"Are you going to do it again?" Penelope questions.

"Probably. I _do_ run quite frequently… And since Spence won't run with me. It's not really a big deal, girls." Madison shrugs.

"_But it is!_" Penelope protests. "He hasn't- well, he hasn't gone out with anyone since…" She trails off, biting her lip, unsure if she should share her boss' secrets.

"Since Haley?" Madison guesses. "Spence told me. Not a lot. But some. That's his ex, right? Look, I'm not looking to step into anything… _Messy_… I don't want to- you know, get in the way or anything… We're friends. Maybe. It's too early to tell. He's nice. And, okay, he's handsome. I'm not _blind_." Madison laughs a little.

"But how about you guys just relax? I just moved here." Madison tells them, eating a French fry and taking a sip of her drink. "So, why don't you tell me what's fun to do around here?"


	7. Lioness

No One's POV

To be honest, Madison wasn't sure when it had all gone downhill, the morning had all started out so _normal_. But, perhaps that was where it was all destined to go downhill, in the complacency and normality of it all; the routine of running with Aaron had been going on for several weeks, nearly a month, and to be honest, it was one of the highlights of her week.

She had woken up to her alarm, gone through her morning routine, sipped her coffee as she got ready for her weekend run with Aaron, remembering that this weekend Jack was coming, and then was out the door to her car to meet them at the park as if nothing was amiss.

"Hey, do you mind watching Jack for a bit longer? I'd like to see if I can start lengthening my runs. Since it's getting closer to the race." Aaron asks Madison after she's stopped her run.

"Sure. I don't mind, Aaron. You know I adore Jack." Madison smiles. "Why don't I take Jack somewhere else? For a treat or something?"

"If you don't mind." Aaron replies, touched by Madison's thoughtfulness and kindness.

"Of course I don't. It'll be fun. We'll have lots of fun. Won't we, bud?" Madison turns to look at Jack.

"Yes! Let's go do something, Maddie!" Jack jumps up and down, looking a bit like a wiggling puppy and grabbing onto Madison's hand.

"I'll just grab his booster from your car." Madison smiles.

"Have fun." Aaron smiles at both of them before jogging off.

"Come on, buddy. I have a _great_ idea." Madison looks down at Jack who is already attempting to pull her towards the cars.

"What! What! Tell me! _Please!_" Jack questions, his face eager and eyes glimmering excitedly.

"Well… Since your dad is going to be in a race… Why don't we get some craft supplies to make him a sign? You can hold it up for him at the finish line. Don't you think he'd like that?" Madison suggest.

"Yes! Will you help me?" Jack asks, looking up at Madison with his dimples.

"Of course. Come on, let's get going." Madison smiles, letting Jack climb on her back and piggy back riding him to her Toyota 4 Runner.

Jack was clearly thrilled by the idea, he sang along to Disney songs in the car that she had played, and munched on a snack that she had grabbed from Aaron's car; all was clearly going well.

Apparently, that was when everything decidedly went downhill like Apollo 13 exploding in the atmosphere.

"What about these?" Madison asks Jack, kneeling down and showing Jack some stickers for his poster.

"No… I don't like them. What about these instead?" Jack runs to grab another set of stickers from just a few feet down.

"Oh, you're right. Those are _much_ better. Great eye, Jack!" Madison smiles and ruffles his hair affectionately before putting them in the basket which Jack insisted on carrying because his dad had taught him that "a pretty women should never carry anything", which Madison thought was _adorable_.

"Jack?" A feminine voice questions, making Madison stop and turn around, already defensive, like a lioness poised to protect her cub.

"Who are you?" Madison questions, clearly not recognizing the blonde woman who stood several feet behind them.

"_Who are you?_" The woman demands in a high voice.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I asked you first. But, my name is Madison." Madison replies calmly, instantly disliking the demanding and self-righteous tone.

"Well, _Madison_, what are you doing with my _son?_" The woman practically sneers at her, distain dripping from her voice.

"Son?" Madison questions, her brain attempting to put two and two together. "You mean Jack?"

"Of course I mean Jack." The woman answers as if Madison is stupid.

"I'm watching him for his father." Madison answers evenly, not giving this woman the satisfaction of seeing her angry or annoyed, even if she sort of wanted to punch her in the face.

"Jack, Jack, come here." The woman demands, snapping her fingers as if Jack were a dog.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you. And I'm supposed to be watching Jack. We're in the middle of something." Madison immediately steps in front of Jack who had been busy picking out markers behind her.

"Jack is my son!" The woman pulls herself up to her full stature.

"And, as I just said, I'm watching him for his father." Madison replies evenly, as if she was speaking to an upset parent, something she had experience with given her occupation as a doctor.

"Mom!" Jack says, recognition flashing in his eyes as he finally turns from what he had been doing.

"See!? Jack knows me." The woman, _Haley_, Madison now has a face to put to the name she has heard in the past, unfortunately not in a very ideal circumstance since Haley isn't being particularly _nice_.

"Jack…" Madison says slowly, kneeling in front of Jack. "This is your mom, right?" Madison asks gently, gesturing to behind her.

"And, I want you to be honest with me… Even if you think it might hurt my feelings. Okay?" Madison looks at Jack earnestly. She believed that being as truthful as she could with children was always the best policy, within reason of course; but kids were a lot more resilient and perceptive that adults gave them credit for, they understood things, even when adults didn't want them too.

"Yes." Jack nods. "That is my mom."

"Okay. Well… Your daddy wants me to watch you. But… Since this is your mom… Do you want to go with her? I can let your dad know." Madison offers to Jack, giving him the choice, although privately thought it was a bad idea, Haley seemed like she was out for blood, specifically her's, and she didn't want Jack to be in the crossfire.

"No. I want to stay with you and finish picking out crafts for daddy." Jack shakes his head. "I picked out these markers. Do you like them?" He shows the colorful array of markers he's picked.

"They're perfect. Why don't you put them in the basket, Jack?" Madison smiles at Jack. "We also need some paper. Can you pick out paper?" She tells Jack, hoping that will keep him distracted in what she assumes will not be a pleasant confrontation in any form.

"Okay, Maddie!" Jack bounces back over to their basket.

"Jack is staying with me, Haley." Madison tells Haley firmly, shifting her stance towards Haley as if mentally preparing for a fight, and more than willing to actually fight if need be. "You heard it straight from your son. It's Aaron's weekend. You don't have the right to take your son and Aaron has entrusted Jack to me for a few hours." Madison explains plainly and direct.

"I don't even _know_ you. You could have kidnapped him for all I know!" Haley nearly screeches.

"Those accusations are terrible. And, does Jack _act_ like a kid who's been kidnapped, Haley? _Think_ about what you just accused me of. I'm the Pediatric Department Chair at Mary Washington Hospital. If you'd like, I even have my ID card." Madison is less than impressed by Aaron's ex to put it kindly. "Or, you can call Aaron right now to settle everything, but somehow I don't think you want to do that. You haven't even reached for your phone in the entire duration of this conversation. Which would be an easy way to clear everything up." Madison explains, gesturing to Haley's purse which is by her side.

Haley merely huffed once and shot her a glare before storming off.

But, if Madison thought that was the end of things, oh no, it was by far the end of it; really, things had been going _so_ well…

Being pulled over by a police officer was the _last_ thing Madison wanted or expected, and on top of it all, Jack was nearly hysterical, not because of her of course, but the unnecessary drama of it all; Madison sort of hoped there was a special place in hell for women like Haley, and she desperately wanted to punch Haley in the face or possibly take her by the throat and strangle her, who looked all too smug for what she had done, if it weren't for the fact that would _definitely_ get her arrested and probably upset Jack more.

"Jack… _Buddy_. It's gonna be all right. Maddie is going to fix it all. I promise." Madison promises, crouching on the concrete sidewalk next to her 4 Runner, and despite the cop attempting to keep Jack from her, Jack struggling and whining, finally running into her arms.

"Mad- Maddie!" Jack cries, burying his small face into her shoulder. "Maddie! Don't- don't _go!_" He sobs, making her heart break inside; the poor kid had been through too much for his all of five years on earth.

"Hey, hey buddy… It's okay. _Promise_. Daddy's gonna clear it all up. No one is in trouble. You're not in trouble and neither am I. And, I promise, I'm _not_ leaving." Madison hushes softly, her hand soothing small circles on Jack's back. "It's all a misunderstanding."

"Aaron… I- um… I need you to come pick us up. _Now_." Madison dials Aaron's number. "We- sort of, ran into a problem." Madison sighs, allowing Jack to climb onto her like a koala bear.

"_Maddie_." Aaron strides up to Madison and his sniffling son, who had barely managed to calm himself, his strides firm and confident, clearly stating he was _not_ a man to be messed with in the moment, and his stare set in stone.

"_Aaron!_" Haley trills, acting like the perfectly concerned housewife that she clearly _wasn't_.

"Haley, what the-" Aaron inhales air through his nose in a frustrated action. "Could you not have just _called_ me? Instead of- instead of all _this!?_" He demands, turning to his ex-wife, furious fire igniting in his expression.

"Jack. _Bud_." Aaron softly calls to his son, but Jack doesn't answer, simply snuggling more into Madison's arms.

"He's okay, Aaron." Madison lifts Jack from the ground, finally relaxed and assured that moving Jack wasn't going to get _her_ arrested on sight; the police officer had been perfectly polite and understanding, but still, protocol _was_ protocol, and she respected that, after all, _Spencer_ was her brother who was the epitome of by the book. "Just shaken up from the drama. He was worried I was going to get arrested." Madison offers ruefully and laughing a little.

"I knew you would clear things up. You're a superhero, after all." Madison winks.

Aaron sighs again, this time blowing air out in a frustrated huff, his expression tight and stormy.

"Just- can you take him to my car?" Aaron asks weakly. "I need to speak with Haley."

"No problem." Madison nods, giving Aaron a look of understanding. "Come on, bud. Back to daddy's car." She speaks to Jack, letting him know what was going on.

Furious words in hushed whispers are exchanged between Aaron and Haley, Madison pretending not to be listening as she entertains Jack in Aaron's large black SUV, before finally Aaron is back.

"Hey." Aaron says softly, catching Madison's attention, although it is unneeded, but she gives Aaron the pretense that she wasn't subtly watching the conversation.

"Hey." Madison replies back calmly, her hip propped up against the SUV door.

"I'm sorry about all this, Maddie." Aaron goes to apologies.

"It's fine, Aaron. She was just- _worried_." Madison tries to offer the correct word, even if she doesn't believe it herself, and she can certainly tell Aaron doesn't.

"It's _not_ fine, Maddie." Aaron sighs. "It's not… I don't know why- I'm sorry." Aaron runs a hand through his hair, still slightly damp from his run, and face a mix between frustrated and confused.

"Really, it's fine." Madison offers although she can tell he doesn't quite believe her. "But hey, I'm going to take off. It was nice to see you." Madison smiles at Aaron.

"And _you_, bud. Thanks for hanging out with me." Madison leans into the car to ruffle Jack's hair and kiss him on the cheek. "I had so much fun!"

"Bye, Aaron." Madison says softly.

"Bye, Maddie." Aaron offers back, his voice seemingly falling flat as he watches Madison walk to her car and drive off.

"Daddy?" Jack asks his father after a moment.

"Yeah, bud?" Aaron answers, climbing into the driver's seat, feeling emotionally exhausted.

"Are we gonna see Maddie again soon?"

Aaron sighs again, having the nagging suspicion that he had missed some sort of opportunity or chance, and looking at the place where Madison's Toyota 4 Runner once was and had since driven off.

"I don't know, bud… I hope so."


	8. Misunderstandings

No One's POV

"Hi, this is Dr. Madison Reid, I can't come to the phone right now. But, leave a message and I'll return your call as soon as I can. Thanks, and have a wonderful day!" Madison's voicemail beeps at Aaron, her cheerful and upbeat voice on her phone the practically only interaction he had with her since the day in the parking lot, baring a few sparing texts here and there.

"Hey Maddie, this is Aaron… Jack was wondering, well, so was I, if we would see you this weekend… It's been a while… He misses you- I- Anyway, give me a call back when you can." Aaron sighs, leaving yet another message on Madison's voicemail on her personal cellphone before hanging up and tossing his cellphone on his desk, disappointed and frustrated by the situation he found himself in, unable to help feel like it was his fault for Haley's actions a few weeks ago; maybe it wasn't necessarily his _fault_, but he still felt responsible for it nonetheless, and now Madison was avoiding him.

"You seemed stressed." Rossi comments, leaning against his door. "It's only 9am in the morning. What, not enough coffee?" He jokes.

"What do you need, Dave?" Aaron questions, looking up from his desk, his expression and tone irritated.

"Just a comment." Rossi holds up his hands innocently. "Thought I'd check in… There's no need to get defensive." He offers back mildly, his gaze evaluating his long-time friend and boss.

"You don't need to profile me, Dave. I'm fine." Hotchner all but snaps, looking even more cross.

"Fine. Suit yourself." David finally replies, once more making an "innocent" hand gesture before walking out of the room.

"Hey… Do you know what's up with Hotch lately?" Derek asks, having watched, his body propped up against his desk as he sipped his cup of coffee, Rossi attempt to check in on their boss as he holed himself up in his office.

"I don't know." Emily answers. "Something… He's been sort of short lately."

"That's an understatement." Derek snorts as he takes another sip of his coffee. "Think it has to do with-" He motions to Spencer and where he sits, hunched over his desk finishing his paperwork from the night before. "I mean, wasn't he running with Maddie... Or something?"

"Maybe they had a falling out?" Emily guesses.

"Hey guys-" J.J. blazes up. "What are we talking about?" She catches the looks of Emily and Derek.

"Hotch." Emily answers. "We think something happened." She replies point blank.

"Hmm." J.J. nods. "He's definitely been off." She agrees.

"Well, why don't we ask the man himself? Don't you think he'd know?" Morgan suggests as the girls give him a look and then a shrug.

"Yo, Spencer, Pretty Boy." Derek says, strolling the short few feet from his desk across the bullpen to Spencer's desk.

"What, Derek?" Spencer looks up from his laser-like focus on his work.

"We have questions… About your sister." Derek says, as Emily and J.J stand with him around Spencer's desk.

"My- sister?" Spencer looks a little confused as to why his team was practically interrogating him about his older sister.

"Yes… Where has she been? We haven't seen her around. You know, dropping off those delicious treats she bakes… Hanging out with you." Derek makes up a quick lie on his feet.

"Oh… Well, her ex, Casey, is in town." Spencer offers. "She took some time off from work."

"_Ex?_" Derek questions, clearly not expecting _that_ answer from the resident genius, and no one seeing Aaron walk by to grab coffee from the break room.

It wasn't like he was _worried_… Or anything… Aaron knew Madison was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, if the confrontation with _his_ ex was anything to go by; besides, you didn't just go to a _foreign_ country and be a doctor if you had no backbone or couldn't look after yourself.

But, Aaron had been an FBI agent for a while, and before that a prosecutor, he knew the rates for ex's and domestic abuse, stalking, and felonies went, unfortunately, hand in hand, in fact, they were _astronomical_. And, it wasn't like he didn't think Spencer would look after his older sister, it was clear Spencer loved and adored Madison as if she hung the moon and stars; but, Spencer wasn't always around, and sometimes, well, sometimes, Spencer could get stuck in his own head, and not pay attention to the outside world… Spencer just wasn't… _Him_.

So really, Aaron was just being a good friend.

The file he pulled didn't make him feel any better, although he could not access most of it since it was redacted.

_Major Casey Ortega_

_Service Record_

_Army: 1991-1997_

_75th Rangers: 1998-Current_

_Active: 75th Army Ranger Battalion_

_Stationed Fort Benning, Georgia_

_Missions: Classified_

_Kills: Classified_

Aaron nearly snapped his laptop shut and tossed it across the room before he was instinctively grabbing his gun and cellphone, walking out of his office like a man on a mission.

"What's the rush?" Rossi questions, looking out of his own office.

"Nothing." Aaron answers, waving off his friend. "Just have an errand." He lies.

"_Uh-huh_." Rossi raises an eyebrow. "And this errand is-?"

"I'll be back soon." Aaron simply answers before he's practically halfway out of the bullpen and to the elevators.

So _technically_ speaking, using sirens when it _wasn't_ an emergency, was a federal offense; but, he was an FBI agent, and well, who was going to arrest him and catch him in a lie?

"I'm looking for Dr. Madison Reid. It's urgent that I speak with her. Is she in?" Aaron questions the nurse at the desk, the bright cheery colors of the pediatric ward making Aaron antsy just by being there; it was both a sad and hopeful place, a place of incredible healing and hope, but also bleak desperateness and despair.

"Dr. Reid?" The blonde haired nurse echoes. "No. She's not. May I ask who is asking?" The nurse questions.

"Never mind… Thanks anyways." Aaron offers, the answer from the young nurse not making him feel any better about things as he turns sharply and walks out of the pediatric ward, sliding into his SUV a moment later.

"Hey, I'm sorry about this, Casey… I just need to pick something up from my office real quick." Madison apologizes to Casey, his imposing, 6' 1", muscular, military form showing off as he walks, and his tattoos around his biceps flashing under the florescent lights, all of which dwarf her smaller, petite form.

"It's not a problem, Maddie." Casey answers, following after her. "So, how are you liking your new job? Probably a lot different than our days in Afghanistan." He comments, looking around at the bright office, the walls painted with murals to make the children's stay just a little brighter.

"That's an understatement… There's no sand everywhere, for one." Madison laughs, looking back at Casey.

"You mean, you don't _miss_ that? That was the best part." Casey jokes, pushing Madison lightly.

"No, not at all." Madison shakes her head.

"Dr. Reid." The blonde haired nurse from before catches Madison's attention.

"Hi Kelley." Madison smiles at one of her charge nurses. "Something wrong?"

"Oh no… Just- well, someone came in looking for you." Kelley answers.

"Did they leave a name?" Madison asks.

"No."

"Okay… Well, did they say what they wanted?" Madison questions.

"No. They just asked for you. And then, when I said you weren't in… They left." Kelley reports.

"Okay… Thanks for telling me, Kelley." Madison frowns briefly, taking in the information and filing it away; for the life of her, she couldn't think of who would try and get ahold of her that urgently that they wouldn't just call her phone.

"Should I be worried, Maddie?" Casey questions his ex-fiancé and best friend; despite having broken up two years ago and the three year relationship prior, they remained close, after all, experiences like they had in Afghanistan didn't simply go away.

"I don't think so. I may call Spence to see if it was him, but I doubt it. But thanks, Casey." Madison smiles at the Army Ranger. "I got the file…" She waves it for emphasis. "You ready to go?"

**_Remember to drop a review!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	9. Split Seconds

No One's POV

"_Ex?_" Derek repeats. "Hold up, Spencer… Maddie has never told us about an ex." Derek repeats, looking at Spencer a bit questioningly.

"Ex-fiancé actually…" Spencer corrects. "Major Casey Ortega."

"Yeah, okay. Is this something we need to be _worried_ about?" Derek continues, raising a brow, and shocked by Spencer's lack of concern; after all, he had seen how close the two Reid siblings were and over protective Madison was of Spencer and vice versa Spencer was of Madison.

"What? Why?" Spencer looks confused.

"_Why?_" Emily now interjects. "Spencer, you know the rates of ex's and domestic abuse… Felonies… You can't tell me you can't quote those… In our line of work? Come on!" Emily waves her hand a little. "Is this guy someone we need to be _concerned_ about? Maybe get Garcia to look into?"

"Say my name and I shall appear! What are we talking about, lovies?" Garcia pops up.

"Maddie has an ex." Derek supplies.

"An ex?" Garcia echoes like a parrot. "Isn't she with Hotch?"

"Look guys-" Spencer tries, before the whole train of thought and conversation can completely derail, although it seemed like it already had. "Maddie can look after herself… Casey is completely- he's fine! They're friends! Okay! I- I appreciate you guys looking out for my sister… But she's fine. And I think I can look after Maddie myself." Spencer looks a mixture between absolutely confused at the fact his friends and team mates were so invested in his sister's life and slightly amused about the miscommunication and misunderstanding of the entire situation.

"And, I would think I would know if my sister was dating our boss… We tell each other everything." Spencer adds.

"Siblings don't tell each other everything." J.J. says kindly, almost in a motherly tone.

"Maybe some siblings." Spencer concedes. "But Maddie and I do." Spencer says confidently. "It's always been like that. Since we were kids."

"I think you could probably out shoot half of my company." Casey grins over at Madison as he drives in his large Chevy Silverado pickup truck from the military base in Quantico back towards Madison and Spencer's flat.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Major Ortega." Madison grins back at Casey, bumping Casey playfully with her shoulder. "But I _highly_ doubt that." Madison rolls her eyes. "However, I did learn from the best."

"Now, what did you just say about flattery?" Casey questions, quirking a brow and smirking back at Madison.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Madison questions.

"Honestly, whatever you're making is going to be ten times better than the MRE's I've eaten lately. Besides, you know I love your cooking." Casey replies.

"Alright, well I was thinking-" Madison says.

"_MADDIE!_" Casey yells, his eyesight catching a car barreling through the intersection and through a red light, his arm instinctively coming out in front of Madison as if to protect her from impact.

The car had come out of nowhere, Casey's Silverado barely accelerating from the stoplight, the impact crushing the front of the truck, and immediately exploding the airbags and shattering the windows.

"Mad- Maddie…" Casey questions, his vision blurring a little as he looks up from the shattered glass and smoke rising from the over-heated radiator, a hissing from water dripping or perhaps gas, making a steady sound. "Maddie, are you- are you okay?" Casey asks, his voice clearly dazed.

"Case- Casey?" Madison answers back, lifting her head slightly to look over at the driver's side, a gash on her forehead dripping with blood, and several cuts on her arms and face, more than likely from the shattered glass and the exploding airbag.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me." Casey's voice sounds clearer and less disoriented as his vision has cleared and his conscience is less dazed and stunned. "Are you hurt? Can you move? We need- we need to get out of here." Casey urges.

"Yeah… I think it's just- just a few cuts. My arm hurts. I- I may have sprained it." She answers, mentally checking every limb of her body to ensure she hadn't broken her spine or neck; as a doctor, even a pediatric one, it was instinctive.

"I- I don't know. I think I might be trapped by the door." Madison looks around carefully, still careful to move in case something shifted or in case she was more injured than her initial mental check had confirmed.

"Wait- wait, Casey, you could have broken someth-" She cautions as she watches Casey pull out a knife from somewhere on his Army fatigues and cut his seat belt off before all but breaking open the driver door with a forceful shove, nearly unhinging it from the metal.

"Come on, Maddie… Let's get you out of here." Casey is at her passenger side door in a moment, yanking it open with a harsh grating sound, helping Madison out and into his arms. "The ambulance is coming… I hear them. Can you hear them?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I can, Casey. I'm fine- I'm really fine, Casey." Madison answers, allowing Casey to help her from the car and carry her some distance.

"Yeah, that gash on your head says something entirely different." Casey motions a little to her head.

"Pot meet kettle." Madison grins up at Casey, and motioning to the blood on his arm.

"I'm an Army Ranger, sweet cheeks." Casey smirks back at Madison.


	10. ER Visits

No One's POV

"Casey-?" Spencer answers the phone as the name flashes across his screen on his desk, his phone breaking the impromptu interrogation his team had decided to spring on him about his sister.

"Yeah, hey Spencer. You need to come to the hospital-" Casey tells Spencer amidst the chaos of the crash scene. "_I swear to God_, Maddie!" Casey cuts off abruptly, his attention pulled from the phone call to Madison who is attempting to move off the gurney.

"What!? What about Maddie!?" Spencer cries, jumping up from his desk. "Hospital!? Casey- hospital!?" He looks panicked and already shuffling things into his bag.

"Yeah, hospital. We got into an accident. Just a sec…" Casey cuts off again, his voice sounding muffled over the speaker as if he had pulled the phone slightly away from his ear. "Maddie! Sit your _ass_ on that gurney, or so help me! I will _lay_ on top of you and **_pin_** you down myself!" Casey growls, attempting to bat at Madison.

"Your sister is a _menace_, Spence…" Casey hisses, his voice closer to the phone again.

"I heard that!" Madison shouts.

"Good." Casey answers. "Now _sit_. **_Stay_**."

"Woof." Madison remarks with a smirk.

"Mary Washington Hospital, Spence. See you soon." Casey finally comments before the phone line cuts abruptly, Casey stuffing his phone into his pocket.

"I hate you." Madison tells Casey, looking up from where he had managed to man handle her onto the gurney.

"I'm okay with that." He grins his boyish smirk and a playful expression.

"You know, if I have to get looked at, so do you." She tells him from where she lies on the gurney.

"Later. I've had worse." He waves off.

"Again… Pot meet kettle." She simply glares as she is loaded into the ambulance bus and he jumps into with her, the lights above still flashing although the sirens are off.

"Make sure someone looks at him too. That gash on his arm is pretty bad." She tells the EMTs as they fuss over her and Casey sits next to her, holding onto one of her hands.

"Spence, what happened?" J.J looks concerned.

"I- I uh, I- just… I gotta go. My sister. Car wreck." Spencer says frantically, already prepared to blaze out of the bullpen.

"What's happened?" Hotchner walks in from returning from his impromptu departure, noticing Spencer breezing by him.

"Oh, um, Hotch…" Spencer stops in his tracks. "I- um… My sister." He gestures to the elevator frantically, not quite able to get out his words in his agitated state, his mind bouncing from one bad case scenario to another.

"I'll drive." Aaron takes one look at Spencer's agitated state, never mind his own worries, and turns around back towards the elevators.

"Would you _stop_ it, Maddie? Jesus Christ. You're worse than a _five_ year old." Casey complains, as he sighs and attempts to keep Madison on the bed. "You could have a concussion!"

"What did I say about the pot?" Madison grins at Casey and smirks.

"Yeah, yeah. Pot meet kettle." Casey scoffs with an eye roll.

"Exactly. Now, are you going to let someone look at that?" Madison points at Casey's arm that had finally slowed down to a sluggish, unattractive brownish sludge; she hated to think of the infection that could come of it, his wife, Sarah, may kill her if she didn't make him get medical attention, if Madison didn't kill Casey first, that is.

"But, no one has the softest touch as you… " Casey tells Madison.

"_Wow_. Does that line work on everyone?" Madison questions with a quirk of an eye. "Nurse, nurse, can you bring some supplies for sutures and disinfecting supplies." Madison flags down a nurse as they walk past the ER bay.

"Well, it worked on you. Didn't it?" Casey grins again.

"That's not exactly how I remember it…" Madison replies as a nurse walks in with the supplies she asked for.

"Really? Because that's distinctly how I remember it." Casey argues.

"Um. No. Definitely no." Madison shakes her head. "It was a pity date… After you and your Ranger buddies kept blowing each other up doing stupid shit on base."

"I- okay, that's _fair_… Definitely fair…" Casey offers. "But- but, I was telling the truth. You certainly had the best touch."

"Just sit, you big baby." Madison rolls her eyes as she pats the bed she's sitting on.

"Madison, Dr. Madison Reid." Spencer comes flying into the ER of Mary Washington Hospital with his team not far behind him. "She was in a car wreck."

"Dr. Reid?" The nurse confirms.

"Yes?" Spencer automatically answers. "I mean, yes. Sorry. I'm her brother." Spencer says.

"She's in a private room. Room 3." The nurse answers, looking a bit amused at the floppy haired genius.

"Thanks." Spencer answers before nearly skidding down the hall towards the room.

"Are you almost done?" Casey questions.

"Would you just be patient?" Madison's voice replies.

"I have been!" Casey replies, nearly moving his arm with the stitches in it.

"Well, be _more_ patient."

"_Maddie_." Spencer knocks on the doorframe.

"Hey Spence!" Madison looks up from where she is finishing Casey's stitches.

"Hey Spence." Casey stands shortly after Madison has covered his stitches with gauze to keep it clean and offers his hand. "It's nice to see you."

"Hey Casey! I wish under better circumstances. Now, are you okay, Maddie? What happened? Do you have a concussion? What did the doctor say?" Spencer questions in rapid succession after greeting Casey. "How did the crash happen?"

"Okay, easy there, Spence." Madison speaks calmly. "I'm fine. Just a few scratches, mostly from the airbag. Casey, this big tough Ranger, had to go and play hero, but he probably did protect me from getting hurt more." Madison jerks an arm towards Casey.

"And a sprained wrist from bracing from the sudden impact." Madison informs her brother and raises her wrist to indicate the air cast that is wrapped around her arm. "We are also waiting for CT scans, though. Just in case. It's only protocol… And, it was a drunk driver. Just a freak accident, Spence."

"Much to her complaint…" Casey take a jab at Madison with a playful smirk.

"Alright, _smart ass_." Madison mock glares. "Wait until I tell _Sarah_ that you didn't get checked right away… And, for _your_ information, I think I would know if I had a conc-"

"Hey, is everything alright?" Aaron questions, stepping into the room.

"Aaron!" Madison looks surprised to see the BAU Unit Chief walking into her room.

"Hello, Maddie… How- how are you feeling?" Aaron questions with a slight cough, looking briefly at Casey, his gaze unable to profile just by a brief look, and his nostrils subtle flaring as if he had seen something he didn't like, before looking back at Madison.

"I- fine. Thank you for asking." Madison answers, looking almost as awkward as Aaron since they hadn't been talking for a few weeks. "Oh, this is Casey."

"Major Casey Ortega." Casey corrects, crossing his arms over his chest, a slight smirk on his face as he introduces himself; it was clear to him that Aaron liked Madison, or held some notions of feelings for her, going by the not-so-subtle looks he was throwing at him, and Casey was _definitely_ going to grill his best friend and ex-fiancée about it later that evening.

"There are some people here to see you… The team… If you don't mind." Aaron finally answers, almost completely ignoring the Army Ranger.

"Oh, yeah… I mean, they didn't need to come, but sure. That's very nice of them." Madison smiles.

"It was- it was good to see you, Maddie. I'll tell Jack you said hi." Aaron looks down at the ground and then back up at Madison.

"Yes, please." Madison answers with another warm smile. "I miss him."

"I-" Aaron opens his mouth as if to say something, but stops himself before he opens something he may or may not want to get into at the moment. "I'll send in the rest of the team. Get better soon, Maddie. I'm- I'm glad you're okay." Aaron nods to Madison before bowing out respectfully out of the private room.

"Okay… Was that as awkward to you as it was to me?" Derek questions as he and the rest of the team watch their boss interact with Madison from behind the glass door of the private room, all of them standing a few feet away in the hall of the ER of Mary Washington.

"Maddie said you can come in." Aaron tells his team as he walks out of the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

"Is she okay, Boss Man?" Garcia questions worriedly, her fingers twisting together.

"Just a little banged up, Penelope." Aaron assures. "She's fine."

"Who's the other guy?" Derek asks, his head gesturing to the guy that was now talking to Spencer and giving him a friendly hug which would infer they had known each other for quite some time.

"Casey." Aaron answers shortly, his expression looking dark and stoic. "_Major_ Casey Ortega." He clarifies, something the team couldn't quite place in his tone, while his expression tightens another fraction.

"Her ex?" J.J questions.

"That's all he said." Aaron replies. "Why don't you say hello? She's expecting you. Then, we'll leave. Give Spencer time with his sister." Aaron turns his back to the room.

"Hey…" Rossi pauses, his hand resting briefly on Aaron's shoulder as the rest of the team make their way into Madison's hospital room to give her well wishes. "Are you okay, Aaron?"

"I'm fine, Dave." Aaron says almost mechanically, as if that's expected of him.

"Really? Because you're not acting like it."

"I'm fine, Dave. Thanks for asking." Aaron repeats.

"Right… Keep telling yourself that." David looks at Aaron with a disbelieving look before turning to walk into the ER room and leaving Aaron to stand outside, silently watching his team greet Madison.


	11. The Thing About Ex's

No One's POV

"The wheelchair isn't necessary…" Madison grumbles lightly as Casey pushes her out towards the ER exit, and Spencer bringing the car around several hours later.

"It's protocol." Casey reminds her with a smirk.

"It's my own damn hospital!" Madison glares at Casey. "And I don't even have a concussion! Don't _smirk_ at me! I know you're enjoying this!"

"A little bit…" Casey admits, laughing at his best friend's situation.

"If I could hit you… I would." Madison deadpans.

"Well, then it's a good thing you have a cast on."

"Just for that… I'm not making you your favorite dinner tonight." Madison retaliates with a smirk.

"Your sister is a sadist, did you know that, Spence?" Casey tells Spencer as he walks up from parking the car next to the curb. "Depriving me of a good, home cooked meal…"

"Are you two _still_ arguing?" Spencer asks with a brow raised. "You two argue like an old married couple…"

"That's a stupid question, Spencer." Madison teases her brother. "Do you not know the two of us better than that?" To which Spencer merely shakes his head at his sister and friend, who, because he had known since his early adult years had become much like an older brother; after all, at one point, Casey was going to marry his sister, so Spencer had gotten to know the Army Ranger quite well.

"Will you be okay at home, Maddie?" Spencer worries, giving his sister a worried look as Madison gets into the front seat of his car, reluctant to return to work despite his sister's many assurances.

"I'll be fine, Spence. I promise. Casey will be there to help me if I need it. You can go back to work. _Really_. I'll be fine." Madison promises, placing a calming hand on Spencer's arm.

"I'll look after Maddie, Spence. You know I always will." Casey assures leaning slightly forward from the back seat.

"Thank you." Spencer offers quietly; he knew that, he did, even after the split several years ago, they remained friends, and he knew that they cared for one another, it was a love, despite the fact they weren't _in_ love, that didn't just diminish that easily.

"So… What first, Doc?" Casey questions, Spencer leaving to return to the BAU.

"I think I do need to rest." Madison admits, her arm aching a little.

"The couch it is." Casey decides, helping Madison to the living room. "And… You can tell me about this Aaron guy…"

"What?" Madison questions, the question feeling like it was out of left field.

"You know… Mr. FBI in a Suit." Casey replies, making a vague gesture that is supposed to refer to the BAU Unit Chief.

"Yeah, I got that… But, _why?_"

"Because… It's clear that he likes you. And that he _hates_ me." Casey offers casually, leaning back in the couch, his arm thrown over the back.

"That's ridiculous. He doesn't even _know_ you, Casey."

"So? I can tell you right now, Maddie. The man hates me." Casey repeats. "I may not be a girl… And you know, have girl intuition or whatever you girls say… But, I'm not an idiot."

"That's debatable at times… Alright, fine. Whatever… Putting aside that…" Madison offers, not quite believing her ex-fiancé and unable to help the playful jab. "There's not much to tell. We were running partners for a while. But I stopped. He's got an ex himself… An ex-wife." She shrugs nonchalantly.

"I didn't want to get in the way… Of whatever it was. It was clear there was things they needed to work out or things left unsaid… And, it was clear I wasn't- _wanted_. Things got messy, you could say." Madison replies, thinking back to the situation with Haley that seemed to start it all; both her and Aaron knew it was an overreaction, even if it wasn't said out loud or acknowledged then, and Madison knew it wasn't _just_ because Haley was trying to protect Jack, it was more than that, but it was the _more_ Madison wasn't quite sure about. "It wasn't that I didn't like him. I mean… There was something- I just- It was easier to just- step aside…"

"Well, if a guy is going to let his ex-wife dictate his actions… Then it's two things… _One_, he's obviously not good enough for you." Casey holds up one finger.

"Thanks, Casey." Madison smiles fondly at her ex. "But- I _highly_ doubt that."

"I'm serious. You deserve someone that has their life figured out… Because you always did. You've always known what you've wanted… And _second_, it's clear that he has some issues to work out… And then… Maybe, just maybe, he'll be good enough for you after that…" Casey holds up a second finger.

"Thanks, Casey." Madison smiles, curling up on the couch next to Casey. "By the way, how's my little goddaughter, Abby?"

"Want to call her and find out?" Casey pulls out his phone.

"Well, I still have to tell Sarah about you… So, obviously."

"Okay, that's a low blow…" Casey mock glares.

"I only have a few days left to spend with you, Major Ortega… I gotta get them in while I can." Madison teases. "Now, pull up the video chat. I want to see my goddaughter."

"Spencer, what are you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to be with your sister?" Garcia asks shuffling into the bullpen, most of the BAU team simply standing around and not doing much work after returning from visiting Madison at Mary Washington Hospital. "How's Maddie? Do you think she'd like us to bring her something?" The perky FBI tech asks.

"Maddie told me to come back to work… She's with Casey. He'll watch after her until I can go home." Spencer answers, shifting his bag off his shoulder and placing it down by his desk. "And, I don't know. You could text her."

"Spencer, I thought I told you to take a day off?" Aaron questions, walking down from his office after seeing Spencer walk into the bullpen from his office windows.

"Well, I wasn't really needed at home. Not with Casey taking care of Maddie… So, she told me to come to work. Figured I could finish the case files you wanted done." Spencer sort of half shrugs as he looks at his boss.

"Right." Aaron sort of just gives a short answer, nodding once before turning back to his office, deciding to forego his coffee, not like he needed more to raise his blood pressure at the moment.

"Everything okay, Boss?" Emily questions, slightly confused by his change of direction and attitude.

"Everything is fine." Aaron answers, attempting to convince himself that he wasn't at _all_ bothered by the fact that Madison was spending time with Casey, _correction_ Army Ranger, Major Casey Ortega; no, he wasn't bothered at all and definitely _not_ jealous.


	12. Just Shut Up & Kiss Me, Aaron Hotchner

No One's POV

"You know… _Despite_ your attempts to stare lasers at any and every one that gets within breathing distance of Maddie… You can't _actually_ eviscerate anyone with your eyes." Rossi comments dryly, looking at his friend as they sit in the night club that Derek had managed to convince the entire BAU team to come out to on a Friday night after a particularly long week and naturally, Spencer had drug along his sister.

"I know what you're trying to do, Dave…" Aaron tells his friend, looking at his friend with a look.

"Oh, me? I'm not trying to _do_ **anything**… You, on the other hand, are literally do _nothing_… Except, of course, sitting on your ass and sulking like some kid that lost their toy on the playground… But, you already knew that." Rossi tells Aaron with heavy sarcasm and a look back as he sips his own drink, high end, expensive wine, which wasn't all that surprising for the Italian.

"The peanut gallery is not necessary or appreciated, Dave." Aaron replies, taking a sip of his beer, which rests on the table between them.

"Oh, I think it's _very_ necessary… If it will prompt your lazy ass to get up and do something. You're letting a beautiful woman get away from you… For _what?_ Because of your own insecurities? Or your stupidity… At this point, I can't tell which." David waves his hand in the vague direction of Madison.

"Aren't you supposed to be on _my_ side, Dave?" Aaron questions.

"On this? No… No, I'm definitely on Madison's side on this. Besides, we have a standing date to make pasta together and gossip about the morons we work with." Rossi says with a smirk like he knows it will only annoy Aaron more.

"What? Has the _entire_ team been conspiring against me?" Aaron questions, his voice incredulous.

"Oh yeah. I think there's a betting pool… Garcia runs it." Rossi nods as if it's a casual occurrence, taking another sip of his wine.

"I give up." Aaron nearly throws his hands up in the air, his hands settling to fiddle with his beer label, but nonetheless Rossi's words evidentially strike some chord in Aaron because after taking a few more strong swigs to finish his beer, he sets his glass down and stands up, making his way onto the dance floor, pushing through the crowd.

The dance floor was thrumming with bodies, the lights flashing to the beat of the music, and Madison was amidst the crowd, her body moving nearly hypnotically, mesmerizing Aaron like a moth to a flame.

"May I cut in?" Aaron asks, his lips inches from Madison's ear to be heard, but still his voice rises just slightly to be heard of the music.

"We're a little occu-" Madison's current dance partner answers in place of Madison, clearly zeroing in on the potential competition like an alpha male posturing.

"Yes." Madison cuts off. "And I _think_ I can answer for myself." She says, turning to quirk a challenging brow at the male, pointing a finger at the guy's chest and gently pushing him away from her.

"So… You've decided to brave the mass crowds? I thought you didn't dance, Aaron?" Madison questions, tilting her head back slightly in order to talk to Aaron as the dance music continues to thrum around them, and Aaron managing to coax her into him, back to front, their hips automatically moving together with the music.

"I can make the occasional exception." Aaron offers, his hands settling a little more firmly on Madison's hips and tightening just another fraction more.

"For me?" Madison guesses with a coy tone to her voice.

"You've been avoiding me." Aaron replies instead, his lips grazing Madison's ear lobe, breathe warm and body solid against the back of Madison's. "And, Jack misses you…"

"Is Jack the _only_ one?" Madison questions.

"Jack's not the only one." Aaron admits.

"Well, that's always nice to hear." Madison replies softly, so softly Aaron almost misses it among the intensity and volume of the music.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" Aaron asks.

"I- I didn't want to interfere… It didn't exactly seem like- like Haley wanted me around… You and I, we may have just been friends, Aaron. And, I may not be a _profiler_… But- but I _know_ when I'm not welcome. Besides, I'm not going to step between anything." Madison explains. "So, it was easier… To- simply step aside."

"You weren't… You _aren't_." Aaron answers, his tone emphasizing how much he believed that and the fact that she wasn't interfering with any relationship or potential relationship between his ex-wife and himself. "Haley and I are- there isn't anything between us anymore. There hasn't been for a while. And you _are_ welcomed… Jack wants you… I want you."

"Is that so, Aaron Hotchner?" Madison questions, turning around amidst the packed bodies on the dance for, her body tantalizing close, but _not_ close enough, not in the way Aaron wanted, like his body _craved_.

"_Yes_." Aaron answers, his gaze dark as he gazes at Madison.

"Hmm… Well, then… I sort of like the sounds of that." Madison hums, her lips inches away from his. "What do you say we get out of here?"

The lights of Aaron's flat were dim as Madison and Aaron made it back from the club, the bass of the music still echoing in their brains, Aaron barely managing to unlock his door and toss his keys on the entry table before he was backing Madison into his door, the both of them colliding together in a frantic tangle of limbs and lips.

"Wait- _Maddie_, wait-" Aaron murmurs, his actions only slightly slowing their frantic, lust-filled pace; it wasn't that he didn't want Madison, _god_ she was beautiful, and wonderful, and everything he thought he _wanted_, but he had been raised right, with morals, with chivalry, and he was an FBI agent who had seen his more than fair share of what the world had to offer, he wanted to do things _right_. After all, wasn't that what she deserved? "It's not that I don't want- but you deserve- what I mean is, I want to-" He murmurs against her skin, his forehead resting against hers for a brief moment, as if that would give him more clarity, but her breathe mixed with his only seemed to fog his mind more.

"Just shut up and **_kiss_** me, Aaron Hotchner." Madison murmurs against his lips while tugging him closer by his shirt collar.

**_And finally, the chapter you've all been waiting for!_**

**_Reviews are lovely!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	13. The Things We Overthink

No One's POV

Aaron was wide awake by the time Madison even shifted in her sleep, her form curled up against his chest while he leaned up against his headboard in his master bedroom, the sun peeking through his blinds, and the morning quiet and peaceful; but despite the night before and for all intentions that he _should_ be happy and content, his mind raced with a thousand questions and doubts.

His mind turned over questions about his relationship with Madison… If it even _was_ a relationship to begin with and what impact his job would have on it. How could he not have doubts? After how his last relationship ended.

After all, Haley had left her mark, both the good and the bad; they had divorced under less than ideal circumstances, of course, it _could_ have been worse, he was a BAU FBI agent, he had seen the worst humanity had to offer, but, then again, wasn't that the crux of the issue? His job had torn his family away from him, the long hours, the long span away from the home, and his overall lack of involvement with his family. In the end, Haley couldn't take it anymore, telling him that it was his "need to play the hero" that she couldn't take anymore. What was to say that Madison wouldn't get tired of his long hours, his time away from home, his late nights, and then leave him all the same?

It wasn't like he enjoyed being away from Haley or Jack, he did love them, and he still loved Jack; he really did, but there was some truth to it, he found satisfaction in his job, and it was a part of him, it wasn't something he could just turn off or give up.

"I can practically _hear_ you thinking, Aaron… Are you sure you aren't my brother?" Madison teases lightly, her form shifting slightly as she attempts to roll over and look at Aaron. "So, what's on your mind right now?"

"This isn't-" Aaron begins to say. "This isn't how I wanted things to happen." He finally admits.

"Are you saying you _regret_ last night?" Madison questions, tilting her head to look up at Aaron, although she was fairly certain that wasn't what she was reading on his face.

"That's not what I- no! I don't. Of course I don't." Aaron immediately answers, his arms subtly tightening around her as if he feared she was going to jump out of the bed any second and start flinging on her clothes and run for the door. "I only meant- I had plans- romantic ones… I wanted to ask you out… A nice dinner, drinks, a night out. This- this isn't a one night thing for me…" Aaron nearly begins rambling.

"It's- what you want too, right?" Aaron questions, suddenly looking the most insecure that Madison had ever seen him, for a 40 year old FBI agent.

"_Aaron_…" Madison offers, her tone soft, almost like one would sooth a baby animal or child. "This isn't a one-time thing for me either. I'm not upset. And, I don't know about you, but _I_ thought last night was pretty great." She cuddles up to him close, her head resting against his chest.

"You know… If you _really_ want to make it up to me." Madison suggests playfully. "How about you make me your famous pancakes that Jack always tells me about? And then consider your lack of romance repaid."

"Pancakes it is." Aaron smiles, leaning in to kiss Madison on the lips.

**_Thanks to Fanficqueen306 for helping me make Aaron not sound like an angsty teenager. Lols._**


	14. On One Condition

No One's POV

"_Hmm_." Aaron hums lightly, his face coming to rest in Madison's neck and his arms coming around her waist and settling around her hips, pulling Madison back into his chest as she finishes slipping on his discarded t-shirt over her body, leaving the hem of it dangling mid-thigh.

"_You know_, if you keeping kissing me… We're never going to get out of the bedroom… And, I'm never going to get my pancakes you promised me…" Madison tilts her neck slightly for Aaron, allowing Aaron to kiss her on the neck for a few moments, before her hands gently take his off her hips so she can turn around in his embrace, her own arms looping around his neck, and then reaching up on her tip toes to press a kiss to his lips. "So… Pancakes? I'll start the coffee?"

"What do you think? Do my pancakes live up to Jack's tales?" Aaron questions, sipping on his coffee as Madison cuts into the pancakes he set in front of her.

"Hmm. I _might_ have to think about that." Madison pretends to tap her chin, giving Aaron a playful look. "They're delicious, Aaron." She touches his hand that lies on the table top.

"Good." Aaron smiles.

"Hey, can we- can we not tell anyone- I mean, the team- my team about this yet?" Aaron asks Madison, stumbling slightly over his question after a few moments of chewed bites and clinked silverware against plates. "It's not that- I'm not ashamed of us, our relationship, it's only that- that I'd like something private. With the team, there is so little that is kept private, everything is one gossip mill- it would be nice to have reserved-"

"Aaron, I really do get it, you know?" Madison stops Aaron, her hand squeezing Aaron's gently. "You don't think nurses and doctors don't gossip like old maids?" She questions rhetorically and giggles lightly.

"So, I _do_ understand… I don't mind if you don't tell your team right away…" Madison offers softly. "I only have _one_ condition…"

"Anything." Aaron answers, taking both hands into his, his gaze earnest; relieved that Madison wasn't upset about his reluctance to tell his team right away and that she was understanding about wanting to keep something to themselves, at least for the time being.

"As long as it's not for long. I wouldn't feel right keeping it from Spencer. We tell each other everything. We always have. And, _you_ have to be the one to tell my brother." Madison grins, pointing one finger at Aaron with a mischievous look.

"Of course." Aaron immediately agrees, his fingers beginning to trace patterns along her hand.

"But, I've got to warn you… The last guy I dated… He _punched_. Spencer does have a _mean_ right hook." Madison grins, laughing at Aaron's disbelieving look.


	15. Monday Lunch Dates

No One's POV

"So… How was your weekend?" Rossi questions Aaron after knocking lightly on his door frame, walking into Hotchner's office on Monday morning, coffee in hand. "Have a nice time with Maddie?" Rossi smirks lightly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Aaron answers, looking up from his emails and giving his friend a look.

"_Uh-huh_." Rossi nods, his brow arched as he looks unconvinced at Aaron. "So… Are you two okay now? Back to running together again? Maybe something _more?_" Rossi attempts to question.

"Maddie and I are fine." Aaron answers shortly. "Don't you have some reports to be doing, Dave?"

"Alright, alright." David holds up his hands in a universal sign of an "I give up gesture".

"A delivery for Dr. Madison Reid." A delivery person carries in a bouquet of roses into the pediatric ward of Mary Washington Hospital.

"Yes, that would be me." Madison answers, turning from talking to one of her doctor's, her pony tail swishing as she turns. "Can I help you?"

"Where you would you like these?" The delivery person questions, slightly holding up the roses as in indication.

"You can put them in my office. Thanks." Madison smiles, gesturing to her office just a few doors down. "Do I need to sign something?" She questions as the delivery person follows her into her office to set the roses down on her desk.

"Yes, just right here."

"Thanks so much." Madison smiles again at the delivery person before turning back to the roses and plucking the card that is nestled carefully between them.

_Thinking of you today,_

_Aaron_

"I'm heading out for lunch." Hotchner tells Rossi around noon, his keys already in his hand, customary gun strapped on his hip, and heading towards the bullpen.

"You're heading out?" Rossi questions with suspicion, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes. For lunch." Aaron repeats.

"Have fun." Rossi smirks after starring at Aaron for a moment.

"Your commentary isn't necessary." Aaron gives his friend another look before finally heading out.

"Hey." Aaron walks up behind Madison as she talks with a doctor, Madison leaning against one of the nurse's station in the pediatric ward, Aaron's hands coming to rest on her hips, making her jump slightly in surprise.

"Oh, Aaron!" Madison answers, spinning around in Aaron's arms, her expression breaking into a large smile.

"Dr. Reid." The doctor says, giving Madison a respectful nod. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yes. Thanks for the file. I'll make sure to sign it." Madison nods back, glancing back at one of her doctors.

"Hi Aaron." Madison finally answers, scooting closer to Aaron, their bodies practically chest to chest.

"Hey." Aaron smiles, leaning in to kiss Madison, but hesitating as if he was unsure his advances would be welcome.

"What are you doing here?" Madison questions, leaning up to meet his advances.

"Thought I'd surprise you." Aaron answers simply. "Did you get the roses I sent you?" Aaron asks after they part, his hands still resting on her hips.

"Surprises? I like surprises. And, I did. They are beautiful. Thank you." Madison smiles, twirling Aaron's tie. "Any special occasion?"

"Hmm. No special occasion. Just thought it'd be nice." Aaron answers, leaning in to kiss Madison again.

"Well… It was _very_ nice." Madison smiles against Aaron's lips.

"Do you have time for lunch?" Aaron questions, his hands tracing small circles against her hips.

"Hmm, you're in luck, Agent Hotchner. I _do_ have time today." Madison smiles, tugging on his tie a little. "Let me just put this file in my office." She gestures to the file on the counter that one of the doctor's had handed to her.

"Alright, honey." Aaron answers, the endearment easily slipping from his mouth, and his hands dropping from her hips to allow her to walk to her office.

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" Madison drops off the file on her desk, her signature elegantly signed across it, before then picking up her bag.

"So, where to?" Madison questions as they enter the elevator, Aaron's hands already back on her hips, backing her up into the wall of the elevator as the door closes, and his arms gently pinning her to the wall.

"Aaron- Aaron-" Madison laughs lightly as Aaron continues to kiss her, moving to her neck.

"I missed you." Aaron murmurs into her skin, his need to physically feel her and assure himself that she was in his arms a tangible need; in general, Aaron was actually a very physical and affectionate person, although he kept himself at a professional distance at work, in his personal life, he was the exact opposite, particularly after everything had he had gone through with Haley and all the stress that his job often brought.

"Well, I missed you too." Madison answers, her arms looping around his neck. "And- and, not that I'm not _enjoying_ this… But, we're in an elevator…" Madison tells Aaron between kisses.

"Hmm. So?" Aaron questions, seemingly ignoring Madison's slight warning.

"So?" Madison laughs. "So, that means maybe this isn't the place. Others could come in at any moment." She answers, her fingers trailing through Aaron's hair. "And, I'd like lunch."

"Mmm. Lunch… Okay." Aaron nods. "Where to?"

"Boss Man is smiling…" Garcia hums, her gaze settling on Aaron as he walks back into the bullpen an hour later after lunch. "Something is up with him."

"Do you think he made up with Maddie over the weekend?" Derek suggest, his gaze also following their boss as he walks back into the bullpen.

"I don't know. Has Spencer said anything?" J.J questions, looking over at Spencer who was, at the moment, grabbing coffee from the break room.

"Not to me." Derek answers with a shake of his head.

"I can look into it." Garcia pipes in.

"Maybe we should leave it alone for a bit." Emily suggests.

"I just want them to be happy, though." Garcia complains.

"But if we push them, it might have the opposite effect." Emily offers.

"Oh… _Fine_." Penelope pouts a little.

"It's nice to see a smile, though." J.J. says, watching Hotchner settle back at his desk. "It's been too long."

**_Don't forget to drop a line! Reviews are like crack for writers! Lols. Except safer!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	16. Zoo Trip

No One's POV

"Hey Hotch, I'm not sure about this case… I mean, they haven't called us yet and there is only one or two signs of something serious. So, it's probably nothing. But, I just thought I'd have you look the file ov-" J.J. knocks lightly on her boss' door frame before walking into his office with a file.

"They haven't called us?" Aaron double checks, looking at the file J.J. hands him, wanting to double check before he made the decision to either put or not put his team in the field.

"No, not yet. But-" J.J. shakes her head.

"How concerned are you about this? Are you certain that this is a case we need to take? Is it urgent?" Aaron questions, wanting to get more information before fully making the decision to give his team the weekend off like planned or not, as well as have to cancel his own plans with Madison and his son, Jack.

"Not that concerned. I mean, there are a few signs that this may turn into something larger. But for now-" J.J. answers, unsure where her boss is going with the line of thought.

"Then let the local police do their job for now. If it gets worse it'll be the first case on our docket on Monday morning. Or, if we really need to be called in on the weekend, we can all be called in." Aaron decides finally. "We don't want to step in too soon and make the locals feel like we're encroaching on something. Or, make something small into something too big and cause too much tension or attention on the case."

"Besides, we all have weekend plans, J.J. I'm sure you want to spend time with Will and Henry. Derek has plans to spend time at his property. And, I think Emily has plans too. I think everyone would appreciate a weekend off. Of course, if things get worse. We'll leave immediately." Aaron tells J.J, closing the file and offering it back.

"Of course, Hotch." J.J. nods to her boss before taking the file again and walking out of Hotchner's office.

"_MADDIE!_" Jack screams, jumping up and down, practically jumping on Madison the moment she shows up at the park where she had been consistently meeting Aaron and Jack to run for months prior to her and Aaron finally beginning a relationship and the whole debacle with Haley. "I missed you, Maddie!" Jack throws his arms around Madison's neck to give her a hug.

"I missed you too, buddy." Madison smiles, giving the small five-year old a tight squeeze.

"Then, why- why did you have to go away?" Jack frowns.

"Oh- oh, well-" Madison pauses, glancing slightly up at Aaron who was a few paces behind his son, pushing Jack's bike in front of him. "I just had to think about a few things, Jack. You know, some grown up things. It's not because I didn't want to see you, buddy."

"Okay." Jack nods, accepting the answer from Madison. "I missed you, though."

"Well, I missed you a lot too, buddy." Madison assures, smiling softly at Jack.

"Daddy says we're going to do something fun after we run today, Maddie!" Jack tells Madison as he looks at her with an eager face, back to his normal cheerful self in moments.

"We are. Did he tell you what?" Madison asks, trading a look with Aaron as if it was some big secret.

"No. He said I had to wait until we saw you." Jack answers. "Cause- cause he wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, it kind of is." Madison says.

"Can you tell me now? Can you tell me now?" Jack begs Madison, wiggling like an over excited puppy. "Cause, I really, _really_, wanna know!"

"I suppose…" Madison trails off, pretending to think about it.

"_Please!_" Jack begs, holding his hands together in front of him.

"Okay, okay." Madison ruffles Jack's hair affectionately. "Your dad and I thought it might be fun to go to the zoo together."

"The zoo!?" Jack eagerly echoes. "I love the zoo!"

"I figured you would." Madison smiles.

"Maddie, Maddie, Maddie! I want to go to the Big Cats first!" Jack tugs on Madison's hand eagerly, practically dragging her into the zoo as soon as Aaron had paid for the tickets, not even bothering to wait for his father to put his wallet away. "Can we!? _Please!_"

"Okay, okay. Well, why don't we make sure that's also okay with your dad?" Madison suggests.

"Dad, dad, can we see the Big Cats first?" Jack races over to his father.

"Sure, buddy. Whatever you want." Aaron answers, smiling at his son and swinging Jack up into his arms and settling him on his hip before offering his hand to Madison. "That okay with you, Maddie?" Aaron asks Madison.

"Of course. Lead the way!" Madison smiles joyfully at Aaron, her hand easily slipping into his.

"You have a very beautiful family." An elderly lady comments who was at the zoo with her grandchildren, coming to stand next to Aaron as he stands and watches both Madison and Jack who are closer to the lion enclosure, Jack pressed up against the glass as small kids typically do, and Madison talking to the five-year old, reading him facts off of the information board.

"Thank you." Aaron answers, his glance barely wavering from starring at Madison and Jack, a soft smile on his face at watching his son and his girlfriend interact.

Aaron was more than enamored with Madison, he might even admit to slowly falling in love, maybe even from the first moment he laid eyes on her, even if it had taken him months to admit it to himself or even recognize what he was feeling in the first place; it was the way she was with Jack that got him, not that there weren't other qualities that drew him to Madison like a moth to a flame, but it was the way she was with children, particularly Jack, that completely sealed the deal for him.

"Dad! Dad!" Jack calls, his face filled with the wonder only a child could have. "Did you know that lions can run up to 50 miles per hour!? That's, like, _super_ fast! Like, as fast as a _car!_"

"Wow, bud! That _is_ super fast! And, you're right. It is!" Aaron nods to his son. "Looks like I'm being called." Aaron gestures vaguely. "And, thank you, again." Aaron nods to the elderly lady.

"You are very welcome." The lady says, her own grandchildren coming up to her.

"So, what else did you learn, bud?" Aaron kneels down to ask his son, looking up at Madison with a smile hoping to portray his gratitude for all she was doing for Jack, and mostly, for him, Madison putting a hand on his shoulder as if already knowing what he was attempting to say without words.

"Alright, I think it's _definitely_ time for bed, buddy." Aaron tells his son, Jack practically asleep on his shoulder as they watch a movie on the couch after a long day at the zoo and then dinner at the Hotchner flat that Aaron had after the divorce with Haley. "So, pj time…" Aaron picks up Jack and hoists him on his hip.

"Mmm… Mad- Maddie?" Jack questions sleepily, his eyes peeking open to look over his father's shoulder at Madison who is still sitting on the couch. "Will you- you still be here when I wake up?"

"Oh, I don't know, bud. My brother is still at home waiting for me." Madison tells Jack gently.

"Pl- please?" Jack pleads through his sleepy voice.

"We'll see, buddy." Madison offers a bit ambivalently. "Good night, sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite!" She says brightly to the five-year old.

"Well, it's official, we tired him out today." Aaron walks back in only about ten minutes later. "He was out the moment his head hit the pillow. Barely had the effort to put his pj's on."

"You'll get a restful night at least." Madison offers with a smile.

"Will you stay?" Aaron asks, pulling Madison up from the couch and into his arms, Madison falling into his chest as if to slow dance.

"Hmm… I don't know. Do you _want_ me to?" Madison hums, tilting her head up to look at Aaron, a smile hinting at her lips.

"I do." Aaron leads down to press a kiss to Madison's lips. "And, Jack wants you to too." Aaron murmurs, his eyes dark as he looks down at Madison as if searching for something, a hint of what she was thinking, perhaps.

"Then I better stay for Jack." Madison smirks playfully.

"Obviously." Aaron answers, a slight hint of humor in his voice.

"_Just_ for sleep, Aaron Hotchner… No taking advantage of little ol' me, tonight!" Madison pokes at Aaron's chest, a playful smile on her lips. "Not with your son a door down!"

"Mmm. I'll take that compromise." Aaron chuckles before scooping up Madison in his arms bridal style and carrying her down the hallway towards his room.

**_Because De Nile isn't just a river in Egypt... Also, Hotch won't say he's in love... No, he's just not going to. Lols._**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	17. So Much For My Weekend

No One's POV

"Yay! Pancakes! Daddy's special pancakes!" Jack chants, sitting at the breakfast table on Sunday morning.

"That's right, pancakes, buddy!" Aaron smiles at his son as he flies in a plate of pancakes to the table, ruffling his son's hair a moment later.

"Maddie?" Jack asks, munching on pancakes.

"Manners, Jack. Don't talk with your mouth full." Aaron reminds his son gently.

"Mad- Maddie?" Jack ask again after swallowing his bite.

"What, bud?" Maddie answers.

"Can you play a game with me after breakfast?" Jack questions.

"Well, I need to get home soon, Jack. But, maybe…. I can squeeze in _one_ game before I leave." Madison holds up one finger and wiggles it at Jack playfully.

"Okay!" Jack looks at Madison happily, digging into the rest of his breakfast eagerly.

A ring from a cell phone interrupts the sound of playful laughter from Jack, Madison instinctively turning from the game as if to check her own cell phone; after all, as a doctor, a _real_ doctor as she often teased her brother (not that she really thought that), and one in a large hospital, she was often put on rotation for on call rotations and called in for shifts on weekends and night.

"Hey bud?" Aaron walks in from the other room, carrying his cell phone and looking serious.

"Yeah, daddy?" Jack looks up.

"I'm sorry, bud. But, daddy got called into work. So, I have to go." Aaron crouches down in front of his son, grabbing his son lightly by his shoulders and turning Jack towards himself.

"Do I have to go back to back to mommy?" Jack asks. "Because I want to spend the rest of the day with you. And finish my game with Maddie!"

"Yes, you do. I'm sorry, bud. I wanted to spend the rest of the day with you too." Aaron says, hugging his son with a small sigh. "And, I'm sure you do. But, you'll have to do that next time. Because I have to get you back to mommy's and then get to the office. You know I don't have a lot of time, Jack."

"You know, I can watch him, Aaron… I mean, that way you don't have to rush to drop him off. I know you don't have a lot of time." Madison offers. "Also, Jack and I can finish our game." Madison gives Jack a wink.

"Are you sure, Maddie?" Aaron looks at Madison.

"Of course. Jack and I are buds by now." Madison smiles brightly. "We'll just hang out here. Now, go! _You_, mister, have a jet to catch." Madison waves playfully at Aaron.

"Hey, honey." Aaron comes back down the hall from the master bedroom, his to-go bag in one hand along with his brief case. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Aaron questions Madison, taking her by the waist with his other arm and pulling her into him for a brief kiss.

"I'm fine. _We'll_ be fine. **_Promise_**. Now, go. You'll be late. Don't want the boss to be the last one in, do we? People will start asking questions… And, what would my little brother say then?" Madison teases.

"Don't remind me." Aaron mutters against Madison's lips.

"You know, I was just starting to feel like we might get a weekend." Derek complains as he boards the BAU jet.

"Hey, are you okay, Hotch?" David asks his friend as he watches Aaron check his phone for what seemed like the tenth millionth time.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just- Maddie is with Jack." Aaron answers somewhat distractedly, still checking his phone, texting Madison that he was just boarding the jet.

"I'm sure Maddie and Jack are fine."

"You know, you actually have nothing to worry about. My sister is excellent with children. I mean, she's a Pediatric Doctor. And, on top of that-" Spencer begins rattling off, hearing his boss answer Rossi, and nearly startling Aaron, who believed he was just caught and he was not at all prepared to out his relationship to the team let alone Spencer, not to mention he was too preoccupied with his thoughts, and wasn't paying attention to the rest of his team board the jet. "She also took care of me the entirety of our childhood. And, I wasn't necessarily what you would call an easy child to take care of or entertain due to my higher IQ or my lack of social graces or really, social anything..." He continues to ramble.

"Yes, thank you, Spencer." Aaron manages to cut Spencer off. "I think I did manage to remember that about your sister…" Aaron replies dryly, his jaw ticking a little, which makes Rossi simply smirk as everyone settles in their normal seats.

"Oh, right, right… Sorry. Of course you'd know that. You two run together." Spencer offers.

"Run together… _Right_." Rossi smirks again.

"_Madison_, wasn't it?" Haley questions, her tone slightly disdainful on Madison's name.

"Hello Haley." Madison offers mildly, opening the door to Aaron's flat and letting Haley in later that night, dinner finished and a movie playing in the background while Jack played with his toys.

"Hey Jack, bud. Your mom is here." Madison calls for Jack who was playing in the living room, Haley following Madison into the living room to where Jack was.

"Mom!" Jack looks up from his toy dinosaurs.

"Hey Jack." Haley greets her son as Jack runs up to her.

"Hey mom! Guess what! Maddie and I did lots of cool stuff today-" Jack begins chattering away a mile a minute.

"Jack, why don't you go get your stuff?" Haley cuts off her son. "We need to get going." She tells him.

"Oh, okay." Jack bounces off to grab his bag.

"So, you and Aaron?" Haley questions as soon as Jack is out of room.

"I gave you and Aaron six weeks to work out whatever was left unsaid between you two, out." Madison answers evenly. "You didn't."

"Okay mommy. I'm ready!" Jack bounces back from his room with his back pack.

"Good. We're leaving now." Haley says holding out her hand for Jack.

"Bye Maddie!" Jack hugs Madison tightly.

"Bye Jack, I'll see you soon." Madison kneels to hug Jack before walking both Haley and Jack to Aaron's front door and locking it behind them, before then turning to grab her own stuff to leave and lock up Aaron's flat for him.


	18. Dinner Date

No One's POV

Aaron nervously fixed his tie, checking his watch for what seemed like the millionth time, even taking a few deep breathes hoping to calm himself, before finally grabbing the bouquet of roses that were sitting on the passenger seat of his SUV and climbing out of his car.

"Hello Aaron." Madison answers her door at Aaron's first knock, dressed in an absolutely stunning black, cocktail dress which hugged the curves of her body, leaving nothing to Aaron's imagination.

"Hey-" Aaron pauses, attempting not to fidget under Madison's gaze. "You look- beautiful, Maddie." Aaron breathes, a smile on his face. "And, these are for you." He offers the roses to Madison almost as if he had forgotten he had them in his hands, but with nothing in his hands, leaves him fighting the urge to fidget, more nervous than a boy picking up his prom date.

"Thank you, Aaron." Madison smiles a bit shyly before opening the door wider to allow Aaron inside. "You _can_ come in you know. And, don't worry… Derek managed to drag Spencer out tonight. So, you're safe from having to tell tonight." Madison winks playfully as Aaron follows her into the Reid apartment, Madison putting the roses into a vase and then grabs her purse from where it lay on the couch.

"So, where are we going?" Madison questions eagerly, turning back to look at Aaron. "And, have I told you that you look _very_ handsome tonight?"

"Well, I suppose I could tell you, but I don't want to spoil the surprise." Aaron replies, his arm pulling Madison to his chest and leaning down to kiss her softly. "And, thank you… Now, let's go. We don't want to be late." Aaron murmurs against Madison's lips.

"What do you think of taking a walk on the pier?" Aaron asks after dinner, Aaron leaning against the passenger door of his SUV before Madison can fully get into the car.

"I'd love to." Madison smiles at Aaron. "Lead the way!" She takes Aaron's offered hand.

"Did you have a good night?" Aaron questions Madison, his arm around Madison's shoulder, tucking her under into his chest protectively, an instinct developed from both his job and his desire as an alpha male to provide and protect his family.

"I did." Madison reaches up to press a kiss to Aaron's cheek. "Dinner was delicious. And this- this couldn't be a more perfect way to finish the night." She tucks herself back into his chest.

"Hmm… _Good_." Aaron hums satisfied. "Dance with me, Maddie." Aaron asks, holding his hand out to twirl Madison in his arms, walking with her a few steps twirling her before she lands back in his arms, the two of them slowly swaying together as the sunset dips below the pier.

"Haley never liked me doing things like this." Aaron murmurs after several quiet moments, in the quiet of the waning evening, his own self-doubt and anxiety of his failed relationship with Haley managing to get the best of him. "I mean, the roses, the nice dinner… Maybe on special occasions. But, for the most part, she thought it was cheesy. Everything had to have an order and had to go a certain way. And, spontaneity and romance didn't necessarily fit into that…" Aaron explains further when Madison lifts her head to give him a questioning look.

"Aaron…" Madison begins slowly. "You're going to find very quickly… I am _not_ Haley." She tells Aaron, her hand resting softly against Aaron's chest. "In any sense…"

"Of course you're not." Aaron answers. "I know that. I'm sorry." Aaron quickly apologizes.

"It's one thing I lov- I mean, I like about you- there are many things I like about you-" Aaron almost slips "I love you" out of his mouth, frantically fumbling to cover up his slip; it was a bit early to be saying "I love you" in their relationship, even if Aaron believed he was well on his way to being in love with Madison if not already in love with her, he also didn't want to drive Madison away by his own actions. "And, I shouldn't have said anything. I don't want you to be Haley."

"Honey, _shut up_." Madison pulls Aaron closer to herself by his tie, an amused smile on her lips by Aaron's nervous rambling, pressing a kiss to his lips, and halting his rather anxious ranting. "And, you don't have to apologize. Because, you _know_ I understand. Now, you know what would make this night even _more_ perfect?" She questions.

"_Take me home_, Aaron Hotchner."

**_NicoleR85 - Thank you for always reviewing! You're awesome!_**

**_loyncut - Yes, be very afraid. Drama is just around the corner. ;)_**


	19. Weekend Invites

No One's POV

The elevator to the BAU floor opened with a ding, Madison walking out with a confident step, her purse slung over her shoulder as she walked towards the bullpen.

"Mad- Maddie!" Aaron nearly walks straight into his girlfriend, his nose in a file and walking from Section Chief Strauss' office. "What are you doing here?" He questions, looking slightly startled, but quickly gaining his composure and leaning in as if to greet her with a hug or a kiss.

"I'm here to see Spence." Madison answers, moving a step backwards from Aaron, seeing a slight flash of hurt appear in his dark brown eyes, but it was gone in another moment.

"What? You were the one who said you didn't want to tell your team." Madison says innocently. "Or, would you like to tell my brother now?" Madison asks equally as innocently, but despite her tone, her eyes sparkle mischievously, knowing exactly what her presence was doing to Aaron.

Aaron opens his mouth to say something but instead grumbles something incoherently at Madison, knowing she was right and he was only suffering the consequences of his own actions; if Madison kept doing things like this, he may re-consider his choice on keeping their relationship a secret, and it had only been three weeks.

"Thought so." Madison smirks before turning and walking off down the short hall towards the bullpen.

"Why, hey there, Little Tiger!" Derek waves at Madison as she walks into the bullpen. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here to see Spence!" Madison smiles, coming over to hug Derek before then wrapping her arms around her brother from behind and ruffling Spencer's hair. "Thought I'd surprise him for lunch."

"Maddie!" J.J. greets Madison, walking into the bullpen from the break room. "What a nice surprise! It's good to see you!"

"You too, J.J!" Madison smiles back at the media liaison. "I'm attempting to drag Spence out for lunch." Madison pokes her brother.

"Yeah, yeah… I just have to finish this report, Maddie." Spencer waves his hand at his sister. "I'm almost done."

"So, paintball this weekend, J.J?" Derek asks the media liaison, both of them sipping on cups of coffee.

"What! No!" J.J. shakes her head vigorously. "You know it's not fair! Garcia won't ever play with us. And since when is two against four _ever_ a fair game, Derek? Absolutely _no_ way!" J.J. protests.

"Oh, come on, so when are we ever going to get to play?" Derek complains.

"Uh, when we have enough people!" J.J. tells Derek like it should be obvious.

"Paintball?" Madison catches part of the two agent's conversation, her head snapping over to the conversation quicker than a hound on a scent.

"Yeah, you've played before?" Derek questions, looking interested.

"A few times." Madison offers vaguely; okay, a bit _more_ than a few, she had often gone with Casey and his Ranger buddies, them using it as a training exercise and they definitely took it far _too_ seriously.

"Oh, well, hey, we've always wanted to go paintballing… Sort of a team building thing on the weekends." Derek offers. "Want to come? Three against four… That ought to be more fair, right, J.J?" Derek looks to the blonde.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" J.J. smiles at the eldest Reid sibling. "You should _definitely_ come, Maddie! We'll have so much fun!" J.J. invites.

"Ah, no…" Spencer pipes in, his head looking up from his file he was signing and literally holding up a finger. "That's actually a _terrible_ idea!"

"Aw, Spence, you don't want me to spend time with you and your team?" Madison asks innocently, even batting her eyelashes at her brother.

"Umm… That's not what I'm concerned about…" Spencer offers, looking at his sister and then away nervously.

"Then what's the issue, man?" Derek questions, waving his hands a little bit in a "what gives?" sort of motion.

"It's what she'll do to us all that I'm concerned about…" Spencer mutters under his breathe.

"What was that, Spence?" Madison questions, looking at her brother and cupping her ear playfully as if to hear her younger brother more clearly.

"I said, I'm glad you're coming…" Spencer mutters louder.

"I thought so." Madison flashes a brief smirk at her brother before ruffling his curls. "I'm excited! Thanks for the invite, guys!"


	20. Paintball

No One's POV

The BAU team arrived at the paintball course they had rented for several hours, even Garcia with her boyfriend Kevin, although Penelope and Kevin were there merely for moral support and to be the cheering section, all of them excited for the activities to come.

"Why afternoon, Little Tiger!" Derek bids Madison a joyful greeting. "Are you ready for this!?" Derek looks all too gleeful to be shooting small paint rounds from loaded guns in his off time.

"No." Spencer mutters, following his sister and looking like he was dreading the entire experience and next several hours to come.

"Definitely! And, are you ready to get your butt kicked, Derek Morgan?" Madison jibs back.

"Ooo, someone is cocky!" Derek announces, playfully throwing a few punches at Madison.

"Uh, actually-" Spencer attempts to warn. "No- Maddie can actually-" Spencer holds up a finger in attempts to interject and correct his teammate and friend.

"Now, now, little brother…" Madison pats her younger brother on the shoulder, making Spencer flinch automatically, as if she had already shot him with a paintball. "You wouldn't want to give _all_ my secrets away, would you?" She grins at him.

"_I'm going to die_." Spencer moans.

"Isn't that a little dramatic?" Derek questions.

"_No_." Spencer mutters.

"Come on, let's go gear up." Emily says, throwing an arm around Madison and pulling the eldest Reid sibling towards herself and J.J. "Ten minutes for strategy and then game on?" Emily suggests.

"Sounds fair." Madison nods. "See you on the flip side, boys. May the best team win… And by that, I mean us." Madison winks at the men.

"I'll be cheering for you, guys! Go team!" Garcia's cheery and exuberant yell shouts from the stands, the FBI tech even waving little signs, and Kevin holding up a small remote which pilots a drone in order to record the game.

"Good ol' Pen." J.J. comments fondly as the three women walk off to get their gear.

"Okay, so what's the plan to beat the girls?" Derek asks, the men all huddled like a football team would in pre-game strategy, their heads bent together in a circle.

"Well, Maddie is the new player in the game. We know J.J. and Emily for the most part." Rossi says logically. "So, how do we profile her?"

"Actually, guys-" Spencer tries to offer his advice.

"Good point, Rossi." Derek nods.

"And given her nature as an older sister, do we think she is more likely to not want to shoot Spencer first? Or, will she be more competitive and shoot him first?" David questions.

"She is pretty protective." Derek offers.

"No, no- guys, that's not really how it works. I promise you that-" Spencer stutters out.

"She's your sister, Spencer. You told us she used to punch people you bullied you." Rossi points out.

"I mean- she _is_ protective, but-" Spencer concedes. "Look, my sister was on Varsity Volleyball in high school… And Varsity Soccer. She also did Cheer Leading during the Winter Season… What- what I mean to say, is she is very competitive."

"Aaron, you're being suspiciously quiet." Rossi comments, side-eyeing his best friend and boss, managing to give Aaron a small smirk.

"I'm strategizing… Okay, so here's the plan." Aaron begins.

"What do you think the boys are doing?" J.J. questions as the girls huddle together much like the boys were doing across the field.

"Probably trying to profile me." Madison offers casually. "And see how I'm going to handle my brother."

"Alright. So, how _are_ you going to?" Emily questions.

"This isn't a game, ladies… This is war." Madison grins. "And we're gonna win."

"Sounds good to us." Emily trades a grin with J.J. as the girls all trade high fives.

"Now, let's go show these boys whose boss!"

Paint balls whiz across the paintball course as J.J and Emily run across the field, occasionally finding cover behind the various obstacles, Derek and Rossi both taking the most aggressive strategy in finding the girls while Aaron and Spencer hang further back on their side of the field, hoping it would ensure their teams success.

"Where's Maddie?" J.J yells to Emily as they hide behind separate obstacles, J.J behind a tall stack of tires and Emily behind a constructed plywood structure.

"I don't know." Emily offers.

"Got you!" Derek gleefully laughs, shooting J.J. in the back, Emily fleeing just in time and managing to hide behind another fort-like structure.

"_Damn it_, Derek!" J.J. yells loudly.

"Love you too, J.J!" Derek yells back at J.J as he continues to run around the course, only to suddenly feel a sharp splat of a paintball hit his back. "_Hey!_" Derek yelps a little, his tone even coming off slightly offended, the impact managing to stop him in his tracts as he turns around, and searching for the place the shot was fired.

Up high, hidden in one of the higher structures of the course, Madison had laid herself down and waited patiently, her eye trained down below as the BAU team ran around, her eyes had honed in on Derek as he had taken down J.J when she wasn't paying attention.

"_Maddie!?_" Derek screeches, looking at Madison in disbelief, to which Madison merely salutes both Derek and J.J., moving to slip from her hiding place, but not before shooting a few stray paintballs towards her brother, missing mere inches from Spencer's feet, making him screech loudly, and run.

"Hey, was that you?" Emily catches Madison as they run around the field. "You got Derek?"

"Yeah." Madison grins.

"Nice!" Emily pats Madison congratulatory on the back.

"Thanks!" Madison grins back.

"Who's next?" Emily asks, both trading mischievous looks.

"Rossi?" Madison suggests.

"Oh yeah." Emily laughs, clearly getting way more invested in the game than she should be. "Let's do it."

Emily and Madison crept around the course nearly silently, together with Emily's Interpol background and the training Madison had from Casey and his Ranger buddies, they laid a trap for Rossi; Madison rolled quickly hearing the quick snap of David's gun as the trigger pulled, his bright red paintball barely missing her shoulder by an inch as she found cover behind an upright piece of plywood, his rapid shooting continuing for a few more second before silence fell.

"I know you're behind that piece of wood, Maddie!" Rossi calls out.

"Oh yeah?" Madison calls back. "I still think I can out run you though, old man." Madison taunts playfully.

"Old man? I'll show you old man!" Rossi says indignantly, his footsteps giving chase as Madison tears off from behind the structure she was hiding behind and leading him towards Emily.

"Looks like I'm not so old after all…" Rossi quirks an eyebrow as he levels his gun at Madison's chest.

"And, it looks like you're not as smart as I thought you were if you didn't see a trap a mile away." Madison teases back, Emily standing above Madison on a structure and Madison quickly turning her own paintball gun on him, both firing at the same time.

"_Damn_." Rossi answers, his gun dropping in defeat.

"Nice job, Em!" Madison high fives Emily as Emily crawls down from the structure. "Now, I'm off to torment my brother some more…" She grins at Emily.

A paintball whizzes by Spencer's head, the sheer velocity of it actually managing to ruffle the few of Spencer's curls that peeked above his protective helmet.

"Ah!" Spencer screams, his scream is high pitched and clearly terrified as he clutches his gun closer to his body.

"You okay, Spencer?" Aaron questions, his own gun ready to shoot as he looks over at the resident genius.

"_NO!_" Spencer's voice is still high pitched. "I _told_ you guys this was a terrible idea! She's just toying with me! Like- like some cat with a mouse!" Spencer continues to screech before he crawls a few feet away, trying to get away from his sister's tormenting, a few more paintballs strategically hitting just inches away from where he is, but not actually hitting him.

"Come on, Spencer. We need to move." Hotchner grabs Spencer by the vest and drags him a little ways away, the quick, rapid fire of Madison's paintball gun ceasing moments later as if she had decided to finally stop playing around with them.

"_No!_ I don't want to!" Spencer screams, fighting Hotchner slightly, still trying to curl up in a fetal position.

"Spencer, come on!" Aaron tugs a little harder, finally managing to drag Spencer from his current position, stashing him behind a row of tires for cover. "You- you _stay_ here." Aaron points to the place he had put the genius before moving from behind the tires.

Aaron moved around the paintball field systematically, his mind methodically keeping track of who was left on his team and who was left standing on the girls; it was amazing how shockingly inept Madison she had made a team of fully trained FBI agents out to be.

"Gotcha." Aaron murmurs, leveling his gun onto Emily's shoulder as he creeps up behind her.

"Damn, I'm out." Emily mutters as she feels the shot of the paintball exploding against her shoulder from behind.

Hearing the air compression of the paintball gun go off just around a few obstacles of the course, Madison can hear Emily's voice echo and bounce off the various barriers between her and where presumingly the brunette FBI agent and her boyfriend are, giving their position away easier, but also leaving Madison as the last person from her team on the field, which means she had to finish quickly or risk being taken about by Aaron who had excellent marksmanship himself and was previously on SWAT before his time at the FBI.

Madison unloaded nearly half her paintball reserves on her brother, painting her brother's vest in the bright pink of her team, Spencer screeching in panic as he desperately tries to hide himself or clutch his gun as if to protect his body from Madison's onslaught of paintballs, but too scared to actually shoot back (not that it would help him), and Madison laying the final proverbial nail in the coffin when she shoots her brother in the thigh where the armor does not protect him.

"What that _really_ necessary, Maddie!?" Spencer screams at his sister, throwing his gun down onto the grass, and stomping his foot much like a ten-year old girl would.

"_Yes_." Madison smirks at her brother smugly, shooting at the grass inches in front of his feet, making her brother leap back like a startled cat who had just gotten water thrown at them, before then playfully brushing her fingers on her jacket in a cocky action.

A quick turn has Madison firing again, a sharp splat hitting Aaron straight across the heart, leaving Aaron to look down at his chest in surprise, his gun barely raised in reaction, and his face one of pure shock and awe that she had managed to shoot him.

"_Gotcha_." Madison smirks, shooting Aaron once more for good measure, this time center mass on the vest.

"_Woo hoo!_ Go Maddie!" Garcia's yell can be heard from the stands as she jumps up and down frantically and waves her banners around. "You go, girly!" Garcia cheers, racing down the bleachers that overlook the paintball course, followed shortly by the rest of the BAU team.

The hum of the drone zipping overhead was nearly silent, but the four stabilizing propellers still made an all too familiar thrumming noise, similar to the Blackhawks and Apache helicopters that the US military used, reminding Madison of her days under the Afghanistan sun with bombs and gunfire going off in the distance as insurgence fought in an endless war of violence and terrorism with one another and the US Rangers protected their camp boarders with a steady presence and an unwavering force.

Madison felt reality slip through her conscience for a brief moment, the world seeming to distort for a mere second as memories washed over her, but for that moment she was back under the Afghanistan sun; sounds of gunfire made rapid pop-pops in the distance, Apache helicopters beat in a near constant thump-thump, thump-thump, shouts of her co-workers echoed in her ears as she rushed from tent to cot, and the cries of the various patients could be heard before the blast had gone off, Casey and his battalion barely making it back to base before the camp was filled with smoke and flames, the intensity of heat and flesh sickening as blood ran across the sand in thick rivers, and the screams of people something that would keep Madison up late at night under the stars of the foreign skies.

In another quick turn, Madison barely blinked, her paintball gun firing a shot at the drone flying a few feet above her head, the drone falling to the ground under the sudden impact, one of the wings crushed under the sudden force of its dive.

"Mad- Maddie?" Rossi questions, as the rest of the team has re-entered the field, Garcia and Kevin looking a little startled and less enthusiastic than before, having not expected Madison's reaction.

"I- sorry, Kevin. Sorry. Reflex." Madison apologizes, suddenly snapping out of her trance, her gaze falling to the drone that now lies on the grass. "I can replace that." She offers, her paintball gun dropping to her side and her hand now relaxing on the trigger.

"Reflex…" Rossi comments slowly with a nod. "_Right_. Well, good reflexes." He comments, but decides not to push the subject; it was pretty obvious that someone didn't just develop reflexes by hanging out or dating an Army Ranger, _no_, reflexes like that were developed because of combat situations or being close to war. Rossi would know, after all, both as a profiler and as a retired Marine.

"It's fine." Kevin offers, picking up the small drone, after seeing what direction the situation was heading. "Real- really. It's not really that damaged. See? Just have to fix the wing here." He offers, pointing to the bent wing. "It's not an issue."

"So, Maddie…" J.J. begins. "Celebratory drinks?" She slings an arm around the eldest Reid. "Because after a game like that, we deserve it. What do you say?" J.J smiles at Madison.

"Oh, I'm definitely in!" Madison smiles, leaning into the media liaison, the tension now broken.

"Yay!" Garcia cheers, her enthusiastic disposition coming right back up.

"And consolatory drinks for us?" Rossi comments. "After a defeat like that?"

"No… A bath… I think I need a bath." Spencer moans slightly, holding his leg. "Maddie! Why'd you have to shoot me so many times!?" He whines. "_I'm telling mom!_"

"Tell her I said hi!" Madison smirks. "She'll be so proud of me!"

"Maddie!" Spencer complains as Derek laughs at him and pats him on the back, which only makes the genius wince.

"Spence, I'm your older sibling… I'm obligated to beat you up every once in a while. Besides, it's not like I went for the head." Madison rolls her eyes and scoffs a little as she begins walking away with the girls, Garcia tittering behind them after she had kissed Kevin goodbye, chattering about how badass she thought Madison was and how she had gotten everything on tape.

"Hotch… If you don't marry that woman, _I will_." Rossi mutters to his best friend, meaning it both as a good-natured teasing and part seriously; after all, Madison was one _hell_ of a woman.

"I'll fight you for her, Rossi." Derek comments. "Because, _damn, _if that wasn't sexy as hell!"


	21. Phone Calls

No One's POV

"Yeah, I'm just boarding the jet right now and we're going to take off in about five minutes." Aaron tells Madison, his cellphone tucked securely between his ear and shoulder, while his to-go bag and brief case is in his other hand.

"Hey, who is Hotch talking to?" Emily asks to no one in particular, to which J.J. shrugs, both girls taking a seat a moment later. "Is he seeing anyone? Last time I checked he had patched things up with Maddie… They were running together again. You think maybe-?" Emily trails off.

"You'll be careful won't you? I know you are, but no unnecessary risks. And promise you'll watch out for Spence? I know he can protect himself. But, it doesn't mean I don't worry. It's my job after all." Madison asks Aaron, concern in her voice as she talks to Aaron from work in her office, filling out some chart notes on her computer and signing a few other documents for her department, getting ready to leave herself for a consulting case several states away; it was last minute, in fact, it was so urgent they were sending a helicopter to bring her into the hospital.

"I promise. To both of those requests." Aaron answers, stowing his bag and sitting in his usual chair, his laptop already pulled out so he could work on the plane and look over the case file before he landed.

"Okay. I'm sorry, I know- I know it's probably an unfair of me to request that of you." Madison offers quietly. "You have so much responsibility alread-"

"It's not, honey." Aaron assures. "You're only worried. I understand." He gaze briefly connecting to Rossi's who was sitting across from him and smirking as he had heard the entire conversation Aaron had as well as Emily's comment to J.J.

"Alright… Hey, well stay safe, Aaron. I'll see you when you come home." Madison tells Aaron. "I gotta go, though. Spence keeps calling me. And, if I don't pick up. He's gonna freak out more than he probably already is." At that she giggles a little, already imaging her brother's impending freak out he was going to have on her; not that she wanted him to worry about her, but he did tend to freak out a little _too_ fast and expect the worst.

"Okay. I will. I'll see you when I get back, honey." Aaron tells Madison, hanging up his phone and placing it on the table in front of him.

"Already have pet names, do you?" Rossi questions all too smugly.

"Shut up, Dave." Aaron mutters to his friend, a small smile playing at his lips as he looks down at the case file and his laptop in front of him.

"Come on, come on…" Spencer mutters, tapping his phone again to redial his sister's number, and getting more anxious by the second as he boards the BAU jet last along with Derek.

"Something wrong, Spencer?" Derek asks, following his best friend onto the jet.

"My sister isn't picking up." Spencer answers distractedly, haphazardly stowing his things and sitting on his usual acclaimed couch at the back of the plane. "I think something is wrong. She _always_ picks up."

"Well, it's the during the work day. So, isn't she at work?" Derek questions logically, sitting in the seat across from the couch.

"Yes, but that wouldn't matter. She'd still answer." Spencer says, dialing his sister for the third time, his knee bouncing with anxiety. "The only time she wouldn't is if she was in surg-"

"Maddie!" Spencer finally gets a return call from his sister, this time, in the form of a video chat.

"Hey, Spence." Madison's voice can be heard, although, somewhat muffled throughout the jet.

"Why weren't you answering!? I called you _three_ times!" Spencer demands, looking all too frazzled and anxious as he bit his lip a little and fiddled with his cuff of his sweater.

"I'm sorry, Spence." Madison apologizes. "I was on another call… For work." She lies easily, a slight up tilt of her lips could be easily mislead for a smile or a smirk.

"You're a work call." Rossi tells his friend and boss.

"Oh, okay." Spencer replies, easily accepting the excuse as it was a plausible answer, he knew his sister was busy and he had no reason to believe that she was lying to him.

"So, what did you need, Spence?" Madison questions, smiling at her brother warmly.

**_The chapter in which everyone except Rossi is still oblivious, but things are quickly unravelling..._**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	22. When Things Collide

No One's POV

The Pediatric ICU Ward of TriStar Centennial Hospital in Nashville, Tennessee was already hustling and bustling with nurses and doctors by the time Derek and Spencer arrived, despite the fact it was only 7:30am in the morning and visiting hours hadn't even begun, although the Nashville police had pulled a few strings for the BAU agents to come in 30 minutes earlier; the Intensive Care Unit was very strict about these rules given the fragile state of most of their patients, however, given the circumstances, they were allowed to slide a few under the red tape.

Madison was exhausted, although that was not perhaps the right word to even describe her state, _half-dead_ would be more accurate; she had just finished a 12 hour shift, _eight_ of which were done in the OR with another surgeon stabilizing a patient, and she felt like she was about to fall asleep standing if given the opportunity.

Residents, _none_ of which were her own residents from Mary Washington, but those from TriStar Centennial, buzzed around her like flies, handing her papers to sign, and at this point she'd probably sign away her _soul_ or at the _very_ least all her bank accounts, if someone handed her the right paperwork; although, admittedly, they were very good as gophers, keeping her well supplied with coffee and granola bars.

Derek wandered down the hallways of the Pediatric ICU, a cup of coffee in his hand, with his eye on the room numbers, but the somewhat calm peace of the early morning was shattered as a body slams into him, Derek instinctively reaching out to stop the person.

"Woah there-" Derek comments. "I'm sorry- _MADDIE!?_" Derek practically yells, his brain stumbling over the fact that Madison was in the very _same_ hospital he was in, when he knew for a _fact_ that she worked in a completely different hospital.

"_Maddie!?_" Spencer's head snaps over to his sister, as he is a few paces behind his partner, still talking to the nurse about the patient they are coming to question.

"Der- is that coffee?" Madison begins, but cuts off, her head snapping over to Derek's steaming hot coffee, even in her half-dead state, she was more like a bloodhound when it came to coffee, promptly taking Derek's coffee from his hands and shoving her own empty cup into a resident's who takes it without a word.

"Okay, wait, Maddie-" Derek attempts to stop Madison, Spencer frantically waving his hand at his best friend; Spencer had experience with his sister and coffee, and experience told him to _never_ get between his sister and coffee.

Madison simply glared at Derek, nearly growling at the FBI agent as he tried to take the cup of coffee from her.

"Did you just _growl_ at me?" Derek questions, his eyebrow raised in shock.

"Probably." Spencer adds somewhat unhelpfully.

"Dr. Reid, I really need you to sign this, please." A resident, Sam, Madison thinks errantly, or as she has labeled, _Minion A._

"Fine. Hand it here." Madison waves, her signature elegantly scrawling across the page, her brain feeling barely rebooted from her, honestly, she forgot what cup of coffee she was on at this point. "Whatever. I need more coffee." She answers, and in prompt return _Minion B_ is scrambling down the hall to get it for her.

"Little Tiger-" Derek finally decides to question. "_Why_ are you here?" Derek questions in a gentle tone, more gentle than he normally asked.

"Consult. Big case. I didn't get my fancy degree or title for nothing… Yeah, see that patient?" Madison waves to the patient who Spencer and Derek were going to question in the room to the left. "I worked on them. So, if you think for a damn _second_, you are going to _ruin_ all my hard work… _Think_ again. I spent eight hours stabilizing them, _Agent_." Madison glares fiercely, her glare taking Derek back for a moment.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't important, Little Tiger." Derek answers.

"_Fine_." Madison consents as she's handed another cup of coffee, practically draining it in one gulp. "But, I need to be in there to supervise."

"Fair enough." Derek concedes, raising his hands in an "I'm innocent" gesture. "After you then, Dr. Reid." He gestures for Madison to walk into the hospital room.

Alarms began beeping at alarming rate, Derek barely getting answers to his first few questions, before Madison immediately beginning to unlock the bed wheels and push the bed out of the room towards the OR, her minions, _correction_ she meant residents were hot on her heels as she calls out several codes and medical terms, the whole ordeal over in a matter of split seconds; Derek left with several nurses giving him and Spencer glares who blamed him, since they had been _attempting_ to get Madison to sleep in the staff break room for at least a few moments as she hadn't slept since she had arrived the day before.

"Yeah, Hotch. It's me." Derek dials Aaron's phone. "We got an issue at TriStar Centennial… I think you need to come over here, man."

**_I was super eager to post this chapter! So you all get a double post today!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	23. Collision Course

No One's POV

"What's the problem?" Aaron walks into the ICU wards with Rossi a step behind him, his hands gesturing in a "what" sort of gesture as he immediately takes charge of the situation.

"Maddie's here." Derek offers promptly, standing in nearly the same spot in the hallway that he had collided with Madison a few hours earlier.

"_What?_" Aaron questions, the statement that Derek said not quiet registering in his mind.

"Yeah, Maddie is here. Consult. One of the nurses said she was flown in here by helicopter yesterday. Around 3:00pm." Derek answers, looking at his notebook to double check his notes.

"Maddie is here?" Aaron double checks, his mind already panicking at the sheer thought of Madison being in the general vicinity of his team's case work. "Why is Maddie here? Maddie shouldn't be here." He practically demands.

"Yes, I just said that. She's in the OR right now. Our patient coded." Derek answers, looking at his boss oddly. "Everything okay, Hotch?" Derek questions.

"It's actually _not_ unbelievable that Maddie is here." Spencer tries to interject. "Maddie is quite well-known in her field of expertise and has consulted in many cases around-"

"Yes, thank you, Spencer." Aaron cuts Spencer off. "And yes, I'm fine, Derek. Uh-" Aaron clears his throat a little. "When is our patient going to get out of the OR?" Aaron asks a bit distractedly, looking around the Pediatric ICU as if it would help him focus his mind or distract him by the thoughts of Madison being here while they were working on a case.

"Not sure." Derek answers. "All we can do is wait, I guess."

"Okay, the patient is stabilized-" Madison walks into the hall half-shedding her scrubs and already rambling, with the other surgeon behind her issuing orders at some of the residents and looking equally as haggard and exhausted (he had managed to catch at least a small cat nap in the break room, but had to be woken up in order to head into the OR), and one of her residents pushing the patient's bed back into their room. "But you _cannot_ stress our patient out. Our patient is at a delicate stage right now." Madison continues to ramble out, her brain barely registering the extra security nor Rossi and Aaron in the hospital.

"_Maddie_." Aaron walks up to his girlfriend, his arms attempting to halt her movement or possibly stabilize her, as it looks like she was swaying on her feet and ready to topple over at any moment. "Maddie-"

"Aaron?" Madison's brain is barely able to focus other than what she is supposed to, it is muddled by medical facts, surgery prep, post-op, and paperwork that had been shoved in front of her face in the last 24 hours or more.

"Yes, hey, honey." Aaron answers, his hands placed on Madison's shoulders. "Have you gotten any sleep, yet?"

"What day is it?" Madison questions, her head tilting up to look at Aaron, and her expression almost scrunched as she attempts to figure out the answer to Aaron's question.

"Almost noon on Tuesday." Aaron answers.

"Then, not since the Sunday night." Madison answers, her gaze clearly exhausted. "I don't know… Something like that… I think I need more coffee."

"That's over 24 hours. And, no… You need _sleep_, Maddie." Aaron tells his girlfriend, pulling her into his chest, his arms wrapping around her protectively, and dropping a kiss to her crown.

"Mmm. Yep. Sleep sounds nice. So very nice." Madison thunks her head into Aaron's chest.

"_SON OF A BITCH!_" Spencer shouts, watching his sister and boss interact, his face going through an array of emotions and expressions. "_YOU'RE DATING MY SISTER!?_" Spencer finally makes the connection.

Aaron lifts his head, Spencer's shout managing to break the bubble he and Madison were in.

"Spencer." Aaron offers calmly.

"Don't _Spencer_ me!" Spencer puffs up indignantly, making him look almost like a puffed up kitten, and Madison covering up a small laugh at her brother's expense, even in her exhausted, half-dead, and near delirious state, still managing to stay somewhat attentive on the situation, but it was a close call.

"You've been **_dating_** my sister and you didn't _tell_ me!" Spencer demands.

"For like a month… Some _genius_ he is." Rossi comments as a side bar to Derek, then letting out a low chuckle.

"_A MONTH!?_" Spencer catches Rossi's comment to Derek. "**_A MONTH!?_**" Spencer yells again, looking a little hysterical, before then suddenly lunging, his punch coming out of nowhere, and colliding with Aaron's jaw, nearly making Aaron's head snap to the side from the force of it.

"_Huh_. Look at that… For a scrawny little guy, Spencer has a strong right hook." Derek comments to Rossi, Madison snickering lightly at Aaron's slightly stunned look at the fact Spencer just _punched_ him in the face.

"Spencer…" Aaron rubs his jaw, giving Spencer a look (and not at _all_ because Madison was giving him a death glare, which firmly means "fire him and we're breaking up"). "_Because_ I'm dating your sister, and I understand how close you two are, and how protective you are over her… I'm going to give you this _one_ time." Aaron looks firmly at Spencer. "But don't make it a habit." He comments again.

"Right, umm- yes, sorry." Spencer nods, his curls bouncing up and down frantically on his forehead, as if he just realized what he had done, and the possible ramifications of it.

"Please- _please_ tell me someone got that on video!" Derek comments, trying his best not to laugh, but failing.

"Oh, I _definitely_ did." Madison offers, smirking smugly, her hand waving her phone in the air. "And, I already sent it to Casey..." She smirks wider.

"Maddie!" Spencer complains.

"Love you too, Little Brother." Madison smirks at her brother. "Besides, Casey told me I needed to send him proof anytime you managed to throw a punch or defend yourself... Blame him." She offers innocently.

"Okay-" Aaron takes charge of the situation, his need to protect and look after Madison urgent and practically screaming at him. "Honey, you need sleep. _Immediately_." Aaron places his hands back on Madison's shoulders. "We're going to stick around here a little while. We need to talk to the patient… But, is there anyone else who can tell us about the status of her injuries?" Aaron asks Madison.

"Minion A-" Madison snaps her fingers sleepily for one of the residents, Madison already seemingly dropping to sleep where she stands. "Fill in the good FBI agents… Then, all of you are free to get some rest." She orders the residents.

"Is there any place you can rest?" Aaron asks Madison.

"A staff room." A nurse jumps into the conversation. "Just down the hall on the left. Third door, Agent Hotchner."

"Wait-" _Minion C_, Elliot or Everett, Madison vaguely registers, begins. "Dr. Reid, you need to sign thi-" Trailing off under Aaron's harsh glare look.

"She can sign any papers _after_ she's had rest." Aaron answers firmly, already attempting to shuffle Madison off before she drops onto the floor or falls asleep where she stands.

"Maddie is sleeping. Practically feel asleep before I could get her onto the bunk." Aaron informs his teammates. "Derek could you go watch her? Just stand outside the door?" Aaron asks.

"Yeah. Sure, Boss Man." Derek nods, walking the direction Aaron had just come from.

"Now, what do we know?" Aaron questions Spencer and Rossi.

**_Remember to drop a line!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	24. Personal Vendetta

No One's POV

"Aaron?" Madison questions, answering the door to the Reid flat, confusion clear on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take care of you." Aaron answers, holding flowers in his hand and a grocery bag full of food in the other.

"It's a work day." Madison says, her tone still questioning, but opens the door further anyways to allow Aaron inside.

"_And_.. I never take time off. Do you know how many sick days and personal days I have stored up? Too many." Aaron shrugs, walking in and setting the things he brought with him down.

"But, doesn't your team need you? _Also_, who told you I was sick?" Madison points out, actually pointing at Aaron.

"Your brother... We don't have a case-"

"Wait, you and Spencer haven't talked in like a two weeks… Unless it's _specifically_ about a case, because he's still pissy about not being told about us _dating_." Madison cuts off, looking at Aaron as if she's attempting to figure out a puzzle.

"Is that really the most important thing to focus on right now? We don't have a case. And, if they do get one, I'm sure they'll survive with Rossi in charge. Besides, they can always call me." Aaron explains. "Do you not want me here, Maddie?"

"No, that's not- I'm just saying… Your work is important. And, I get that." Madison answers.

"So are you." Aaron offers softly. "I don't want to make the same mistakes I made with Haley."

"You won't… You _aren't_. We'll make different ones. That's the point of a new relationship." Madison replies, her gaze softening at Aaron as she places a hand on his cheek.

"What?" She finally asks after Aaron has stared at her for a few moments.

"I think I'm in love with you, Madison Reid." Aaron tells Madison, his hand reaching out to curl a piece of hair around her ear. "I know it's early, we've only been dating for six weeks, maybe not even that long, and-"

"Aaron Hotchner-" Madison laughs a little, throwing her head back slightly with her laugh, and her hair falling down her shoulder; because only her boyfriend could offer declarations of _love_ while she was in her fuzzy pj's, her hair in a messy bun, and no make-up on. "I think I'm in love with you too." She replies, stopping his rambling as she falls into his chest for a hug, his arms coming around her securely. "Now, I'm sick… _Cuddle me_."

"Now that, I can definitely do." Aaron replies with a slight hum, dropping a kiss to her crown.

"Hey, where's Hotch today?" J.J. questions, walking into the bullpen with a cup of coffee from the break room.

"He's taking a personal day today." Rossi answers.

"A personal day?" Emily echoes. "Has the world ended? Hotch _never_ takes a personal day. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Aaron is fine. He's taking care of Maddie. She's not feeling well." Rossi answers with a slight smirk on his face as he sips on his own cup of coffee.

"So… He literally took a personal day to take care of his sick girlfriend?" Derek reiterates, looking a bit disbelieving at the entire situation.

"Well, Venus is aligned with Mars right now." Garcia begins. "Which means, love is in the air… So, maybe we'll finally get weekends off."

"What? Is he standing there?" Garcia questions after Derek coughs and looks away awkwardly. "He's standing there, isn't he?" Garcia freezes and look a little mortified.

"Hello, Garcia." Aaron says to Penelope, a small amused look on his face.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Maddie?" Rossi questions, thankfully switching Aaron's attention for Garcia.

"I'm just stopping by to grab something. She's sleeping and she told me to get some work so I wouldn't be bored out of my mind… Those were her words, not mine. And then I was going to run by my flat for a change of clothes." Aaron explains dryly.

"Ah." Rossi nods in understanding.

"Is it just me, or did all you hear in that was the word 'whipped'?" Derek questions as he watches Aaron walk into his office and grab his laptop and a few files.

"Not at all." Rossi answers.

Aaron clicked the key into his flat, walking into the entry way and disarming his alarm as he would any day, but moments after doing so looked up, immediately on high alert, pulling his gun from his holster; written on the wall in blood was the Eye of Providence, the calling sign of Foyet.

Aaron could practically hear his blood rushing through his veins as he crept silently through his flat, gun out, and phone pulled from his pocket to dial 911; the odds of Foyet still being in his flat were less likely, this was a sign, a _warning_, a personal vendetta against Aaron himself, but it didn't mean that he shouldn't check.

Blood spatters littered the hallway in no particular pattern, leaving drops on the hardwood, evidence that Foyet had been in several rooms, Aaron finally following it to the living room where several pictures of Jack, Haley, even Madison were.

_You should have taken the deal. – Foyet_

A note written in type with a smudge of blood was left, placed among several photos where it was clear Foyet had taken a moment to pause.

"Rossi… I need you to bring the team to my place…" Aaron finally dials Rossi's number.

"Aaron?" Madison answers sleepily, grappling for her phone that lies on her nightstand after it has buzzed a few times.

"Hey honey." Aaron's voice comes through the speakers. "I didn't mean to wake you…"

"No- no, it's okay. What's up? Is everything okay?" Madison answers, her voice still somewhat sleepy.

"I got a little hung up at my flat. That's all. I'm going to be back later than I expected. Nothing to worry about. I'll see you soon." Aaron answers. "Now, go back to sleep, honey. I love you."

"Mmkay. Be safe. Love you too." Madison tells Aaron before hanging up and putting her phone back down closer to her pillow.

"You're at 'I love you's' now, I see…" Rossi comments a little smugly, even admits the somber scene still managing to find time to tease his friend about his relationship with the eldest Reid.

"I should fire you." Aaron mutters.

"Then who would listen to you complain all the time? Or go on and on about Maddie?" Rossi fires back.

"I should definitely fire you, Dave…" Aaron mutters more, walking away from Rossi, slightly throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Spencer, why don't you head back to your place? There's more than enough of us here… Go check on your sister. Make sure that-"

"Okay, sure, sounds like a good idea, see you guys all later." Spencer cuts off Aaron and is out of Hotchner's flat before Aaron can even finish speaking.

"He's still mad at me." Aaron comments as he watches the floppy-haired genius practically run away from him.

"And what could _possibly_ give you the first clue, Aaron?" Rossi asks a bit sarcastically.

"Hey." Aaron slips into bed behind Madison, CSU now finished at his apartment, the BAU team home for the day, and Aaron had sent units to check and watch over Haley and Jack, the pediatric department chair still napping several hours after Aaron had left the Reid flat to grab his stuff from work and returned to his flat to find it the way it was.

"Mmm… Hey yourself." Madison barely budges from her slumber, not even bothering to open her eyes. "Spence came back earlier… What's going on?"

"Nothing. Everything is fine." Aaron lies, dropping a soft kiss to Madison's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't believe you." Madison replies, snuggling up to Aaron's chest. "And, better. I'm not as nauseous as this morning."

"I promise. Everything is fine." Aaron promises, his arms tightening around his girlfriend, although he didn't really think that term accurately described how he felt for Madison.

"I'll get you to tell me… Eventually." Madison yawns sleepily. "Or- or I'll just wrestle Spence into submission."

"Of that, I have no doubt." Aaron chuckles lightly, his breathe tickling Madison lightly on her neck as he settles more into the bed.

"Something's on your mind, Aaron… I can practically hear you thinking." Madison murmurs, her eye peeking open in attempts to look at him.

"What do you think in about moving in together? Getting a house?" Aaron questions, phrasing the questions almost as if he's testing the phrases out himself; in part because it _was_ a new thought, driven by the sheer panic the message from Foyet had brought upon him, the simple, primal need to keep Madison safe practically the only thing he could focus on, and if having her close, and also moving, meant that, he would do it in a heartbeat.

"Don't you think that's a bit soon?" Madison counters, this time her eyes actually flicking open as she rolls over to face him. "We've barely been together six weeks."

"If you don't want to, Maddie-" Aaron back tracks, trying not to appear as if anything was wrong.

"I didn't say that, Aaron. I said _too soon_." Madison corrects lightly.

"You'll think about it, then?" Aaron urges.

"If that's what you would like." Madison answers.

"I would. I do." Aaron leans his head against hers.

"I'll think about it, then." Madison replies, pressing a kiss to Aaron's chest before tucking her head under his chin.

"Okay." Aaron smiles, his body finally relaxing as he presses another kiss to her crown. "Why don't you nap a little more, sweetie… We can have a late dinner."

"Stay?" Madison asks.

"Of course. _Always_." Aaron kisses Madison again.


	25. The Unexpected Surprises

No One's POV

"Maddie?" Spencer knocks lightly on his sister's bathroom, what was previously his guest room's bathroom, but now hers since she had moved in with him.

"Yeah, Spence. Go on ahead. I'm right behind you. I'll lock up." Madison tells her brother, rinsing her mouth and brushing her teeth yet another time.

"Okay. If you're sure…" Spencer trails off unsure. "I can pick up some soup on my way home tonight… If I don't have a case."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Thanks, Spence. Love you." Madison replies. "Have a good day at work."

"Love you too, Maddie." Spencer calls back before his footsteps fade out of the flat.

"This can't be the stomach flu…" Madison tells herself, leaning over the sink, breathing heavily from throwing up another time, and looking at herself in the mirror, the light sheen on her forehead, and her hair stuck to her forehead. "It's been two weeks…" She continues to look at herself in the mirror as her mind automatically beginning to go over her symptoms she's had in the last two weeks.

"Maddie… I think… You might be pregnant." She tells herself finally with some sense of dawning fear and dread.

"Hey, light of my light… _And_, the goddess of the lab, can you add this to the tests for room 306?" Madison asks, holding up a vial of blood for one of her favorite lab techs to see.

"You're in luck… It's a little slow. _Also_, I haven't run those yet… What's the test for?" The lab tech, Lisa, questions, looking a little amused at Madison's playful teasing.

"Just want to be thorough. Looking for high count of poplypetides." Madison lies as she slides the vial through the slot.

"Yeah, sure."

"Just send them to my laptop when you're finished." Madison requests.

"Yeah, I can do that." Lisa nods.

"Thanks, Lisa. You're the best!" Madison smiles.

"Don't I know it!" Lisa chirps back, giving Madison a playful wink.

"Talk to you later!" Madison waves before walking back towards the elevator, unable to help but feeling nervous about the outcome of the blood test.

The seemingly ordinary blood test sat on her laptop only an hour or so later, another printed copy lying on her desk as if she couldn't quite believe her eyes: pregnant, undeniable **_pregnant_**.

"Dr. Reid?" A knock on her door roused her from her already spiraling thoughts and worries.

"Hmm? I mean, yes?" Madison answers, looking up from her desk, slightly sliding the test results under another file.

"The patient in room 410 is ready for you."

"Yes, yes, thank you." Madison nods a little unnecessarily reassuringly. "I'll be there in another five minutes." Madison tells the nurse, looking back at her computer and clicking the screen away, saving the test to her private file before gathering her things, attempting to shove her thoughts into another box in her mind, but they still persisted in a steady growing whirlwind and storm.

Sure, Aaron _had_ asked her to move in with him a few weeks ago, had laid out their future together as if he had thought about it a dozen or more times, but did the future he had so carefully thought about include a child? Moreover, did it include one so _soon?_ After all, he already had Jack.

Aaron was an excellent father, no matter what Haley had said or continued to try and convince Aaron otherwise. That wasn't what Madison was worried about. No, it was the _future_ that they were to build _together_ that she antagonized over.

Casey had wanted children, had wanted a _life_ with her, a _family_, had wanted to settle down, he had even proposed; but, in the end, she wasn't ready, she hadn't wanted to sacrifice her own job, her dreams, not at that time, and it had driven them apart. But, now, had she ended something before it begun? Something that was perhaps the best thing in her life?

"Do you know what time it is? It's past midnight…" Rossi answers the door to Madison's constant, repetitive ringing. "Also, shouldn't you be at home or maybe at Aaron's?" Rossi asks, his eyebrow raised.

"Don't pretend like you weren't drinking your expensive wine…" Madison rolls her eyes. "And I just got off of surgery rotation. So, no…" Madison answers Rossi. "And, it's not _that_ late, old man… Are you going to let me in?"

"Old man… I _should_ shut this door in your face." Rossi scoffs but opens the door wider to allow Madison to come in.

"You love me, Rossi." Madison kisses Rossi on the cheek and walks in.

"Well, maybe not now." Rossi mutters under his breathe a bit sarcastically as he takes Madison's coat for her and her purse. "So, what's wrong, kid? Want something to drink? Because if you're here… I definitely need something…" David questions, leading Madison into his living room.

"If I'm a kid, you're _definitely_ old…" Madison teases.

"Water. I can't drink…" Madison trails off. "At least for another nine months."

Rossi pauses as he pours himself another Scotch and then grabs Madison a glass of ice cold water, his brain not quite as quick in the late night, before he turns back to Madison.

"You're _pregnant?_" David questions.

"Surprise?" Madison offers weakly, taking the offered glass of ice water from David's offered hand.

"It's Aaron's, right?" Rossi questions.

"What do you think?" Madison offers flatly, looking at the older man a little unimpressed.

"Sorry, Maddie. I'm just- a little- give an old man a break."

"Oh- oh _now_ you're the old man… I see how it is." Madison manages to tease.

"Have you told Hotch yet?" Rossi questions, sitting himself down on the couch across from Madison.

"_No_." Madison manages to get out, her gaze dropping down to her glass as she manages to hold back the tears and emotions she's suppressed all day.

"Okay, Maddie, what's the problem?" Rossi softens a little.

"I just- what- what if he doesn't want them?" Madison questions. "Aaron- Aaron asked me to move in with him, sure… And- and he wants this- this life with me. Like he has everything planned and envisioned out… But- but does it include a _baby?_ When he already has Jack? What- what if- if I've messed everything up?" Madison begins to ramble out, her anxieties getting the best of her.

"Hey- hey, okay… Just- breathe, Maddie." Rossi finally sets his glass down and comes over to sit by Madison. "Just _breathe_."

"Aaron _loves_ you, Maddie." Rossi tells Madison, his arms coming around the pediatric department chair. "Loves you as sure as I've seen any man in love. As much as I love my good wine. His world _revolves_ around you. And I would say, it's about _damn_ time…" Rossi smirks a little. "And, I _promise_ you, he'll love this baby. You have _nothing_ to worry about, Maddie."


	26. A Future Together

No One's POV

"Is something the matter, sweetheart?" Aaron asks Madison as they eat dinner together on evening at Aaron's new flat, a precaution against Foyet and his hopes to keep both Jack and Madison safe, even if in some part of his mind he knew it was his paranoia that was talking, because Foyet had managed to break in once, alarms, locks, and doors were, after all, only material; the only thing that would really truly _stop_ a person like Foyet was catching and locking him away for good, and believe Aaron, that was his goal.

"Hmm? Sorry, what was that?" Madison questions, looking up from her plate as she moves her food around on it not really eating much.

"I asked… Is something the matter, Maddie?" Aaron repeats his question again, concern deep in his expression as he stares at his girlfriend as if profiling her, picking a part her micro expressions and mannerism.

"No, nothing. Just thinking." Madison lies, not meeting Aaron's gaze.

"Now, I _know_ that's a lie. You want to know how I know that?" Aaron asks.

"Because you're a profiler?" Madison guesses cheekily, now looking up at Aaron to smirk a little.

"No- well, I am." Aaron smiles a little at Madison's playful jab. "But, because you've been fidgeting all night and barely eaten any of your dinner." He points to the plate for emphasis.

"Guess I just can't settle tonight… I'm fine, Aaron." Madison shrugs, forking a bite of food in her mouth as if to cover up her lie.

"_Uh-huh_. Okay." Aaron answers skeptically, keeping an eye on his girlfriend for another moment, his concern only deepening as he struggles to think of something that he could have done to upset her or something that could have happened recently to upset her in general.

"Okay…" Madison finally breaks the silence between them, fiddling a few times with her fork before finally giving up on pretending she had an appetite or that nothing was wrong, sighing slightly. "I have something to tell you…" She breaks, looking from her plate that was still half-full, her appetite just not there tonight because of her nerves, to Aaron who had paused his own chewing and not at all pretending not to look at his girlfriend the entire meal.

"Okay. What is it, honey?" Aaron copies her actions and places his own silverware down, unable to help but feeling slightly apprehensive about what Madison wanted to tell him; his worst anxieties of Madison wanting to break things off with him coming to the front of his mind. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Aaron… I'm pregnant." Madison tells Aaron, blurting it out rather abruptly, figuring it was easier to just tell him rather than drag it out; although the theory of "rip it off like a band aid to get it over with" was utter _bullshit_, because ripping a band aid off actually hurt like hell, _but_ at least it was over with.

"You're pregnant?" Aaron finally repeats, his statement coming off like a question, looking a cross between stunned and disbelieving.

"Yeah…" Madison trails off, unsure of what to make of Aaron's blank stare; Aaron wasn't typically that emotionless with her, he didn't use his "work" façade with her, and while it wasn't like she had never seen it, it was a rare occurrence and not typically pointed at her.

"You're pregnant." He repeats, this time a statement.

"_You're pregnant_." This time it's repeated more breathlessly, a tone of awe, and amazement as he stands from his chair, nearly knocking it back with the force as he comes to her side of the table and kneels. "You're pregnant! We're having a baby!" The smile on his face is one of pure admiration and reverence as he stares up at her, his hand hovering over her stomach where his child lie, no larger than a small berry inside Madison's womb, carefully developing.

"Yeah, yeah, we are…" Madison smiles back at Aaron her arms finally coming around him.

"Were you afraid of telling me?" Aaron asks Madison, his hands coming to frame Madison's face with his hands.

"Maybe?" Madison answers a little sheepishly.

"Maddie, baby, there is _nothing_ in the world I would love _more_ than to start a family with you…" Aaron answers, pressing his forehead against hers. "Move in with me… Marry me…" Aaron murmurs, his eyes closed as he remains, his forehead pressed against Madison's; Aaron could see it all so clearly, their child, Jack, living together, a house, Madison as his wife, their future together, and it was all so crystal clear, and _perfect_.

"Aaron, I love you... But, I'm _not_ marrying you." Madison tells Aaron firmly. "Not if the only reason you're asking is because I'm carrying your child."

"It's not-" Aaron immediately protests, the illusion in his mind suddenly shattering and cracking, slipping from his mind like water rushing over a waterfall.

"I _know_ you love me, Aaron." Madison tells Aaron, cutting him off softly. "I _know_ you do. Just not _now_… I will move in with you, though."

"You will?" Aaron asks, looking, to his credit, only slightly surprised that Madison finally said yes to that request.

"Well, a baby needs to have their father, don't they?" Madison questions back with a smile.

"Let's celebrate." Aaron suggests almost out of the blue it was so sudden, the urge to confirm something, to _hold_ onto something concrete, a pressing and insistent _need_ and craving.

"Celebrate?" Madison raises a brow.

"Yes, celebrate." Aaron answers, tugging Madison towards his room, the suggestion not lost on Madison.

"Only if you catch me…" Madison tells Aaron, leaning in to peck Aaron on the lips before giggling and darting off down the hall, her hair flowing behind her as she runs, Aaron quickly thundering after Madison with a deep chuckle, their dinner long forgotten.


	27. Big Brother

No One's POV

"Daddy?" Jack questions as Aaron picks him up one afternoon from school on the Monday after Madison had told Aaron she was pregnant; no one else knew, that is except Rossi, but Madison elected not to tell Aaron that little detail, he tended to get a little grumpy and possessive over minor details _despite_ what he said otherwise, and while Madison put her foot down regarding hiding it from the team, they _were_ waiting until the next weekend, so they could all have a team dinner and announce it all at once.

"Yes, bud?" Aaron questions, looking in the rear view mirror as he drives towards the ice cream shop he was meeting Madison so they could tell Jack together, as a _family_.

"Is everything okay, daddy?" Jack asks, looking, at least for a five-year old, only slightly worried; which, for a father, should perhaps worry him more, his son had gone through too much in his short five years on earth.

"Everything is just fine, buddy. I promise. Why do you ask?" Aaron questions, wondering what prompted his son to ask; then again, Jack had always been more insightful than many other kids his age.

"Because- because you're picking me up from school." Jack answers.

"Oh, well, I have a special surprise. And, I wanted to spend a little time with you. Is that okay?" Aaron smiles at his son.

"A surprise? What is it?" Jack begins to wiggle in his booster seat, clearly his worry now gone out the window at the prospect of a surprise.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

"I guess not…" Jack trails off.

Aaron helped his son out of his car seat, Jack practically leaping from the car before it had fully parked, Aaron nearly catching his son before he had gotten too far.

"Easy there, bud." Aaron cautions his son, putting a hand in front of Jack. "We have time." Aaron tells his son.

"_MADDIE!_" Jack yells, catching sight of Madison by the ice cream shop, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Hey Jack!" Madison kneels down to catch the barreling ball of energy as Jack collides with her.

"Daddy didn't tell me you were gonna be here! Are you the surprise!?" Jack asks.

"Oh, well, I'm part of it." Madison tells Jack, hugging him tightly and then ruffling his hair. "Wanna get some ice cream? Then we'll tell you."

"Okay, Maddie!" Jack jumps up and down, taking Madison's hand and tugging on it eagerly.

"I think my son likes you better than me." Aaron comments with a smile, taking Madison's other hand and following them into the small ice cream shop.

"Is that a bad thing?" Madison questions, quirking her eyebrow a bit teasingly.

"No, not at all. You're a wonderful mother." Aaron answers smoothly, leaning in to press a kiss to Madison's temple, and enjoying the fact that he could make Madison blush at his compliment.

"Maddie!" Jack drags both his father and Madison's attention back to the present. "Look! They have bubble gum flavor!"

"Ooo, are you gonna get that, bud?" Madison asks, crouching to look at all the flavors.

"Yes." Jack nods.

"Hmm… I think I'm going to get Oreo and cookie dough. What do you think?" Madison points to the two flavors.

"Okay, okay… Well, daddy has to choose now! And, _hurry!_ I want to know the surprise!" Jack rushes his father, looking at Aaron with puppy eyes, wiggling just as eagerly.

"You heard your son, honey. _Hurry up!_" Madison smirks.

"Can you tell me now? I've been _so_ patient!" Jack asks, licking his ice cream cone and looking up at his father and Madison.

"I suppose so." Madison pretends to think about it, holding her own waffle cone and ice cream. "What do you think, Aaron?"

"I think so too." Aaron smiles down at his son, his own ice cream, boring old vanilla and chocolate, in his own ice cream cone, as he, his son, and Madison now walk in the park.

"Okay… Well, Jack…" Aaron kneels down to look at his son at eye level to portray the seriousness of the conversation. "You know how you enjoy hanging out with Maddie? And having her at our house to play with?" Aaron begins.

"Yes. She's lots of fun. She reads to me and plays superhero with me, daddy." Jack answers, looking between his father and Madison, his face scrunching a little as if he isn't quite sure what his father was trying to ask.

"I'm glad you think so, bud. And, I'm _really_ glad that you have a fun time with her." Aaron smiles, ruffling his son's hair, meaning that full heartedly; he was glad that Jack enjoyed being with Madison and that in turn, Madison was so great with Jack. "And, what you would think about having Maddie around more? Maybe having her moving in with me?"

"You're gonna be with daddy all the time now, Maddie?" Jack questions, looking up at Madison with only the innocence a child could have.

"Yes. If that's okay with you, Jack." Madison kneels down next to Aaron to look at Jack.

"You make daddy happy. I like having you around, Maddie. Cause you play with me." Jack immediately answers, flying into Madison's arms, nearly dumping his ice cream into her hair with his enthusiasm were it not for Aaron attempting to catch it and minimize the damage.

"I like playing with you, Jack. And I'm _really_ glad you think so. You don't know how happy that makes me" Madison smiles, hugging the boy tightly. "Your daddy makes me happy too."

"Is that the surprise?" Jack questions, a bit like a dog hunting for another bone.

"We have one more." Madison offers with a secretive smile.

"What is it!?" Jack leaps.

"Jack, I don't know if you know this, but- when I was with your mom, with Haley, your mom wanted more kids… But- I got busy… With work. And we had you. I love you so very much." Aaron begins. "So, you never got a sibling."

"Mommy told me." Jack answers with a small nod.

"Well, it's going to be a little different… Maddie is having a baby." Aaron explains. "They're going to be your sibling, Jack. Your half-sibling. And you're going to be a big brother." Aaron explains slowly, his hand coming to rest over Madison's stomach.

"I'm going to be a big brother!?" Jack screams, his eyes widening in exclamation.

"What do you think about that, Jack?" Madison asks lightly, keeping her tone light and soft.

"Why are they only my half-sibling? What's that mean?" Jack immediately questions, reminding Madison a bit of her brother in his curiosity.

"That means you only share one parent. Because Aaron is the daddy, but I'm the mommy. It's all about this thing called _genetics_. That tells us how someone is going to look, even sometimes how a person will act." Madison explains patiently. "It's how you were born. But, you were born from your daddy and your mom, Haley."

"It doesn't mean anything about who loves who less. Your daddy is still gonna love you with his _whole_ heart, Jack." Madison assures. "And, you know what? I think I'm gonna still love playing superhero with you." Madison winks at Jack.

"Do you think they're gonna want to play too?" Jack questions.

"Oh, I think that's a pretty good bet, Jack. But, when they're older. They're gonna be a baby for a little while. Although… I think they'll need a big brother to protect them like a _real_ superhero. Do you think you can do that?" Madison asks.

"Yes!" Jack smiles up at Madison. "I'll be the best big brother ever!"

"Oh, I don't have any question about that, Jack." Madison smiles at the small blond five-year old.

"Now, why don't we go swing?" Madison offers.

"How was he, Aaron?" Haley asks her ex-husband as Aaron drops Jack off later than evening, Jack still full of energy despite the time they had spent playing in the park, but Aaron chalked it up to the fact he fed him ice cream before his dinner and told him about his future plans with Madison which Jack was very excited and enthusiastic about.

"He was wonderful. Sorry about all the energy. He got some good news." Aaron apologizes to his ex. "I hope he'll go down tonight for you alright."

"Good news?"

"Yes. About me and Maddie." Aaron offers a bit vaguely, he was under no delusion that Jack wouldn't eventually tell Haley, but still, he wasn't going to just offer it up especially since he was made aware that Haley didn't particularly seem to like Madison and for the life of himself, he didn't know _why_ since Madison hadn't done anything to her. "I'm sorry, Haley, I have to go. Early day tomorrow. Thanks for letting me pick up Jack. Have a good night." And with that, Aaron leaves.

"Mom! Mom! Guess what!" Jack eagerly bounces around, acting like a cat on caffeine.

"What Jack?" Haley questions, amused by her son's high energy as she moves around the house making dinner.

"Guess what daddy told me today?" Jack eagerly announces looking so proud. "_I'm going to be a big brother!_"


	28. Queen Bitch

No One's POV

"_Haley_." Madison opens the door to the Reid flat, Madison in the midst of packing boxes, still not completely moved over to Aaron's flat, and therefore about half her things were at his house and half still at the Reid flat. "What are you doing here? Aaron is gone for work." She tells Haley, it was no secret that Haley didn't like her, after all, girls knew things like that.

"Jack said you were going to help him with soccer. He wouldn't stop pleading with me and begged me to drop him off." Haley explains, but looks less than pleased that Jack would rather be with Madison than her.

"Well, you could have called. I'm sure Aaron gave you my number for emergencies or something… In case you couldn't reach him." Madison offers a little blandly. "But, sure. I have time. Come on in, Jack! We can go to the park and kick the ball around a little!" Madison smiles at the five-year old boy.

"Yay! You're the _best_, Maddie!" Jack screams happily, running in with his back pack and ball.

"I'll drop him off in a few hours, Haley." Madison tells Haley, turning to close the door to her flat.

"Jack told me he was going to be a big brother." Haley begins, shifting her purse on her shoulder as it slips.

"And?" Madison raises a brow. "What does that have to do with you, Haley?"

"It's Aaron's, right?"

"I would _think_, if we're telling Jack, by all logic… _Yes_, Haley…. The baby is Aaron's. But this has _nothing_ to do with you. So, I'm not sure it's really any of your business anyways." Madison points out, but her tone is just short of sarcastic, glancing behind her to see where Jack was, but he was occupied by looking into the several boxes Madison was currently packing, investigating them like some over eager puppy.

"I know you think it's enough, Maddie." Haley starts.

"_Madison_. My name is Madison." Madison cuts off; only people she liked or knew well got to call her "Maddie".

"Madison, then…" Haley corrects. "It won't be enough…" She tells Madison. "I know you think it will be… Having Aaron home for a few days at a time between cases, having him on the weekends, those few small private days and getaways he makes for you two… But it's _not_\- it won't be. I had to raise Jack practically alone… And in the end, well…Look where we are." Hayley gestures to Jack still running around the Reid flat.

"Well, why don't you leave me to figure that out, Haley?" Madison questions, her defensive nature rising as she gives Aaron's ex a saccharine smile that could probably melt honey, but behind it was a razor sharp edge.

"I'm only giving you a warning." Haley offers, as if she was attempting to be kind or helpful, but only made Madison want to commit murder.

"Then let me give _you_ one." Madison offers equally as innocent.

"_Don't get in my way_. I know you don't like me, Haley. Don't even try to deny it. I've done nothing to be mean to you or interfere with your relationship with Aaron. In fact, I gave you _six_ weeks to figure things out with him… And you _didn't_. I think that is plenty of time. I was even willing to give you two more time. Because I'm not a home wrecker. But Aaron sought me out. And, the truth is, Aaron doesn't want a relationship with you… So, face the truth, Haley." Madison offers, her eyes glinting with fire.

"And, another thing…." Madison offers, now leaning forward just a little as if to hammer the truth home. "I'm **_not_** _you_. I don't _run_ with things get hard. Or _accuse_ people of not being able to be happy with their family, of "always needing to be the hero", isn't that what you said? My brother works with Aaron, if you don't remember... And, I'm the Department Chair at my hospital. Which means I work nearly full-time and I stay plenty busy. There are nights I come home late too. And yes, will I miss Aaron? Undoubtedly. But, at least I _understand_. Something that apparently, _you_ could never do…"

"I _wanted_ a civil relationship with you, Haley. I really did. For Jack. And for Aaron. But, it's clear you don't. And, I'm not going to let you interfere with my relationship with Aaron. And with Aaron and I's child… So, take _my_ advice. Let go of your misplaced _obsession_ or whatever it is, with Aaron." Madison finishes.

Haley only glares and lets out a small huff before clutching her purse and storming off down the hall.

"I'll have Jack back in a few hours." Madison reminds Haley before shutting the door firmly behind her.

**_Please remember to drop a review! They are super encouraging!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	29. The Fear of Losing Everything

No One's POV

"Hey, morning, Hotch… You look like hell." Rossi comments to his boss, sipping on his first cup of coffee as he walks into Aaron's office the Thursday morning after they return from their case out of state.

"Morning." Aaron replies back, looking up from his desk, shuffling a few files, his own cup of coffee quickly growing cold on his desk.

"You get to see Maddie at all when you got home?" Rossi questions.

"Barley. Only this morning while we got ready for work. We only got to speak a little." Aaron offers a bit shortly, thinking back to how late he had come into their shared flat, exhausted from the BAU's case that had him out of town the last four days and more than ready to slip into bed, and finding Madison asleep in their room; it was certainly a comforting and welcoming sight for him, however, and he was more than pleased that Madison had decided to move in with him. "Why? Has Maddie said anything?" He questions, finally looking up at his friend.

"No. Just asking an innocent question." Rossi shrugs.

"Nothing you ever ask is innocent. _Especially_ when it comes to Maddie…" Aaron snorts, picking up his cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"Fair enough." Rossi offers, holding his hands up. "So, what time am I picking up Jack this weekend to babysit? The triathlon is this weekend, right? Are you ready?"

"Actually, Maddie offered to care of him. Since the triathlon begins so early. But thanks for the offer, Dave." Aaron replies.

"Ah. Okay. Well, we'll still all be there to cheer you on." David nods. "And, you still want to do dinner at my place on Sunday?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who asked… I'm confirming with _you_." David smirks, holding his hands up as if to say he had nothing to do with _actually_ setting up the dinner, which to be fair, he _didn't_; Madison asked if they could do a team dinner at his house to announce her and Aaron's pregnancy to the team.

"Yeah. Maddie still wants to." Aaron replies; both of them knowing that Rossi knew what the dinner was about, but Aaron liking to pretend Rossi didn't know.

"Great, well I already have dinner planned, it's this really wonderful-" Rossi begins firing off, listing the plans he had for dinner and the appetizers.

"So, what do you think this dinner is about? The one Rossi is hosting?" Derek questions J.J.

"I don't know. Rossi said that it was actually for Hotch and Maddie… You don't think…" J.J. trails off, looking up at Aaron's office where David and Aaron were still talking.

"Engagement?" Derek guesses J.J's next words as he sips on his coffee and munches on a doughnut, unfortunately _not_ made by Madison.

"_Surely_ Spencer would know about it." Emily adds in her opinion.

"He hasn't said anything." Derek glances over at his best friend.

"Guys, guys! _Oh my god!_ You have to see this!" Garcia's voice is frantic as she runs into the bullpen, her tablet in her hand.

It wasn't like Garcia put a tracker in Madison or anything… If she could, would she? Mum's the word…. _But_, she was one of the best hackers, so she _definitely_ **_did_** flag anything that had to do with Madison, her hospital, or in general, her work.

"Garcia, what is it?" Aaron walks out of his office, alarmed by Garcia's frantic tone.

"Look what's on the news!" Garcia turns on the tv's in the main bullpen.

A text flashes across Spencer's phone nearly at the same time as Garcia hustles into the bullpen and news caster's voices begin rolling in succession.

_Vatican cameos - Maddie_

"Hey, Hotch-" Spencer raises his eyes from his phone, feeling a sort of sheer panic and terror, unlike anything he had ever experience, other than one or two incidents when his sister was with Doctors without Borders, wash over him from the code words he and his sister had from their childhood.

While it may seem odd to most people that they were military code words that signified a gunman on base, and in this case, _very_ accurate in this circumstance, he and his sister had coined these words even as children; after all, he wasn't your typical child, he had been reading college age and higher textbooks and books since he was a boy, and his sister has always encouraged that.

"Just earlier this morning an armed gunman entered Mary Washington Hospital and let off several shots that left everyone in a panic-" One anchorwoman announces.

"Mary Washington Hospital is in the middle of a mass evacuation-"

"It is unclear how many shots have been fired-" Another speaks.

"As of now, an arm gunman has entered Mary Washington Hospital and let off several shots" Several newscasters overlap on the news as several news stations and news anchors appear on the tv screen.

"_Maddie_." Aaron breathes, his face staring up at the screen in sheer shock and slight terror behind his typical stoic and put-together façade at the sight cameras on Mary Washington Hospital and the mass evacuation of nurse staff, doctors, and patients coming out of the hospital.

"Come on. We're leaving." Aaron announces, striding back to his office to grab his gun and his tac vest.

"Well, _shit_…" Rossi mutters, looking at the stubborn and frantic look that has settled on his boss and best friend's face, rushing to grab his own gear before racing after Aaron who's already halfway across the bullpen.

"Garcia, get us those hospital floor plans stat! And call SWAT!" Aaron yells at Garcia as he strides out of the bullpen.

"Hotch- hey, Hotch. Wait up!" Spencer flags down his boss, pushing through the rest of his team, his stuff half on, vest barely strapped on his chest, some of the straps hanging off, but thankfully his gun on his hip as his phone begins to ring, his sister's name appearing on the screen.

"What Spencer?" Hotchner asks, his head already filled with the worst case scenarios as well as strategic tactics to enter the hospital.

"It's Maddie!" Spencer announces, holding his phone up as the phone call lights up the screen again.

"Maddie!?" Aaron practically grabs the phone from the genius' hand. "Maddie? Can you hear me? Are you safe?" Aaron's voice demands, frantic worry and fury mixing in his tone, leaving his team spinning from the rapid change and actual physical halt he did in the middle of the hall between the doors to the bullpen and the elevator.

"I demand to speak to the person in charge! _RIGHT NOW!_" A male's voice screams, a few shots being let out in rapid succession, the discharge, even though the sound over speak phone is muffled, more so because it sounds as if the phone is pressed up against a coat such as a lab coat, echoes loud making the team flinch from the sound.

"That would be me…" Madison's voice is now heard, her voice slightly clearer than the male UNSUB, but still muffled and slightly concealed. "My name is Dr. Madison Reid. I'm the Pediatric Department Chair of Mary Washington Hospital…" They hear Madison introduce herself.

"What is she doing?" Aaron demands, feeling his head get all fuzzy inside at the thought of Madison anywhere _near_ the gunman and danger, particularly when she was _pregnant_ with his child; she was a doctor at a hospital, thousands of miles away from the Middle East and where she had been, she was supposed to be _safe_.

And like a mirage, a dream on the edge of one's consciousness, the gripping _fear_ of losing his future with Madison was slipping through his mind like sand in an hour glass.

"Rapid fire, several shots fired in succession… Probably a semi-automatic… The sound echoed. I'm guessing some sort of rifle. But it could also be a hand gun. The UNSUB would have to be more skilled, however. With a rifle, they wouldn't have to be and would still be able to control the crowed, instill panic…" Emily profiles.

"It's likely she can't hear us right now." Spencer interjects, beginning to ramble in his anxious state. "She probably muted us so we could hear what was happening… The code word she used in the text to me was to alert me that something was going on…"

"Never mind, we're wasting time." Aaron cuts off Spencer as he spins back around towards the elevator his body practically launching himself towards the doors.

"Reid, you're with me. Take the phone and keep it on." Hotchner nearly barks out as his team strides frantically after him towards the elevator with a flurry of movement. "Garcia, what's the status of SWAT?" Aaron questions the BAU tech immediately after.

"They were already on their way to the scene, sir." Garcia worries, her hands worrying after the team as if she could do any more than worry from afar, as she was stuck safely in her bat cave, and swiping across her tablet both in succession as the team hurries off.

"And I'm driving. Neither of you are in a state to drive at the moment." Rossi announces to no one in particular, cramming himself into the elevator next to Hotchner and Spencer.

"Good." Aaron manages to reply back to Penelope as an afterthought.

"And sir-" Garcia adds as a last member of the BAU team files into the elevator. "Bring Maddie back home safe."

"We will." Aaron nods as the doors ding shut, because to him, there wasn't any other option.


	30. Blast Radius

No One's POV

The pediatric ward of Mary Washington Hospital was busy, nurses and doctors moving about their usual rounds checking patients, parents sitting with their children, and even the occasional service dog coming in to cheer up the patients.

Madison was sitting at her desk finishing up some paper work, signing off on charts, and looking over some financial statements for her department when she first heard the shots, panic immediately erupting as the first shot was fired, and drawing panicked screams and chaos in the entire ward as people ran for cover.

She had just been about to text Aaron to send him a quick "thinking of you" text, but quickly drew her hands under the desk, flicking her texts open to a blank one to her brother to alert him of the situation before promptly dialing his phone number, dropping her phone in an inner pocket of her scrubs just as she hears the person shooting begin to rant.

"I demand to speak to the person in charge! _RIGHT NOW!_" A male's voice yells, boarder lining maniac, a few shots being let out in rapid succession as if to further emphasize their point or draw attention.

"That would be me…" Madison offers, slowly walking out of her office, her hands raised in a non-threatening manner, her eyes locked firmly on the shooter, and noticing two guns, one semi-automatic rifle pointed and swinging around, and the other a semi-automatic handgun that was gripped and pointed more towards the ground as if they were unsure of using it at all. "My name is Dr. Madison Reid. I'm the Pediatric Department Chair of Mary Washington Hospital…" Madison answers, still keeping her hands raised.

"Look- look, sir, I can help you if you just tell me what it is you need." Madison speaks calmly and evenly. "You have all of our attention… See?" Madison gestures with her head to the hall and rooms around her where her nurse and doctor staff around her cower, in addition to several patients and their parents, this also giving her a chance to see if there were any injuries; so far there looked to be only one or two injuries and not overly serious, not to say she was happy there were any, but at least they weren't going to cause death if not treated immediately.

"You're in charge!?" The man demands, his hands slightly shaking as if by rage, strain, or possibly even because of indecisiveness and hesitancy, Madison couldn't be sure; Madison wasn't a profiler, but even a doctor knew certain tells and signs.

"Yes, that's correct. As I just said, my name is Dr. Madison Reid, Pediatric Department Chair." Madison repeats. "Now, can you tell me what I can help you with? None of us want to get hurt here or upset you."

"My name is Mark and I lost my daughter! My _sweet_, precious, _darling_, little girl…. Oh, how sweet she was… She was- she was the _light_ of my life… And he- he **_killed_** her! He- he didn't care!" Mark yells, waving the gun around threateningly, making everyone duck instinctively in case bullets flew.

"_Who_ killed your daughter, sir?" Madison asks calmly.

"Dr. Williams!"

"I- I- first- someone go lock those doors." The he demands, suddenly stopping, jerking the rifle towards the doors, as if suddenly panicking about his decision to come into the hospital.

"_Go_." Madison orders softly, nodding in encouragement to a few nurses. "It's _okay_. Everything will be okay." She says as an added assurance, the nurses finally rushing off to do as she had told them, her hands instinctively wanting to clutch at the cellphone that was hidden inside the back pocket of her scrubs, but counting on the fact she knew her brother would have gotten the message by now.

"See? Look… We're doing everything you've asked… We're only here to help you… Now, can you let one or two of my nurses look at the few that are wounded?" Madison bargains after the large double metal doors are closed and locked, sliding forward only a step or two as she dares to gesture at the few injured just behind the man, Mark, indicating that he had shot at them as he had walked into the pediatric wing of the hospital, which was one of the most isolated wings in the entire hospital.

"Fine. Fine." Mark answers gruffly. "Go- just go." He offers jerkily.

"Okay, okay, _thank you_, Mark. I really appreciate it. And I'm sure those people do too. Now, what can I do for you?" Madison questions again, making sure to validate his part in allowing the nurses to help the wounded, but also bringing his attention back to her as they stand merely a few five or so feet apart from one another.

"I want- I want to speak with Dr. Williams. I want- I want to ask him _why_. Why- why didn't he save her… Why didn't he care!? The hospital- the lawyers- none of them- no one would let me speak with him!" Mark rambles, looking agitated, but still somewhat together, as his focus was on her and not others; Madison was simply waiting it out, knowing that her brother was on the other side listening and no doubt had SWAT and police screaming down Sam Perry Boulevard at 80 miles per hour.

"Because that's protocol, Mark." Madison says firmly. "But, I understand… You just wanted to understand. That's all. That's completely reasonable. Completely _normal_. It's human nature. You lost your baby girl… I would want that too." Madison soothes, her hands reaching down low in front of her as if she was soothing a wild, feral animal, and, she supposed, in a way, she was.

"But- but I can't give that to you." Madison tells Mark, knowing that in a split second all of Mark's focus and perceived calm was going to shatter like glass or a house of cards in a wind storm.

"Why!? _WHY!?_ Why can't anyone give me what I want!?" Mark screams, his hands lashing out, waving his gun around, but he made no move to shoot again, at least not _yet_, but Madison wasn't so sure that in another second he wouldn't and she wouldn't chance it, not with children in the vicinity; he only looked more and more agitated by the moment as he continued to rant. "I lost _everything!_ My **_daughter!_** My wife _left_ me! _WHY IS IT SO HARD TO GET ANSWERS!?_"

Madison made the decision right there and then; Aaron and Spencer were going to kill her for it, that is, if a gunshot didn't kill her first.

"Garcia, what's the situation in there now?" Aaron asks the BAU tech, his com in as the BAU team single files in towards the hospital, Mary Washington still on evacuation, staff and patients still streaming past them in orderly chaos, and police and SWAT swarming the scene like bees in a beehive.

"Not good, sir." Garcia's voice is in their ear, her tone clearly worried. "I have eyes in on the pediatric wing of the hospital. It is one of the inner most wings of Mary Washington… The UNSUB appears to be agitated, sir. He's talking to Madison. Ranting would be more accurate, actually-"

"We need to move then." Aaron orders, cutting off Garcia, already several paces in front of his team, and barely waiting for SWAT to mobilize with them.

"Aaron, wait." Rossi tries to tell his long-time friend and boss, but Aaron was already charging much like a bull in a China shop, or a bull after a red flag, Rossi couldn't tell which metaphor was more accurate, the BAU team not doing much more than following after their leader.

SWAT thundered after them, boots heavy on the linoleum tile floor as they switched back and forth through the left and rights of the labyrinths that made up the large, several story hospital, finally making it to the fire doors that locked the pediatric wing of Mary Washington.

"Garcia, status update?" Aaron questions as the BAU team and SWAT reach the doors, kneeling in front of them to get a read of the situation and wait for Garcia.

"Oh! Oh! _Oh my!_" Garcia gasps, watching Madison through the cameras she had hacked into.

"**_Garcia!_**" Hotchner demands, feeling the ever growing panic he had attempted to shove down only rise further.

"I- I'm sorry, sir… I-" Garcia fumbles, hearing her boss bark at her through the coms. "It's Madison- it's- she's-" Garcia is unsure how to tell Aaron what she had just seen over the cameras; if asked, it wasn't like Penelope saved a copy to her private server or anything, but Garcia was pretty sure she couldn't be more impressed by Madison than she already was, but clearly what she just saw, she was proven wrong and she obviously needed the proof.

"Blow through these doors." Aaron commands, reading Garcia's tone as something worse than it is. "We _need_ to get in there. _Now!_"

"On three… One, two, **_three_**." SWAT nods, setting charges systematically around the steel doors before stepping back and charging them to blow.

Aaron is the first through the blast, Spencer a few steps behind, dust settling around Aaron as he steps through, his gun in front of him as he charges through exactly like a stallion, chest puffed and head practically reared as he sets his sights on his girlfriend, Madison.

"_Maddie!_" Aaron barks out, finding her feet away from the UNSUB, clutching her head as if in pain.

"Maddie! Are you okay!? What's wrong!? Are you hurt!?" Aaron rushes frantically to her, holstering his gun immediately to check on her, his hands carefully framing her face to tip it up to look at her, trusting that his team would take care of what needed to be done.

"_Hey_." Madison smiles softly at Aaron, feeling his careful hands on her face. "Hey… I'm fine. I'm absolutely _fine_. I knew my Knight in Kevlar would come." Madison answers, gently placing her hands over his to relax them. "The gun went off near my ear… It's ringing a little from the blast."

"GUN!?" Aaron exclaims, his gaze looking even more frantic.

"_Gun_." Madison gestures to the semi-automatic that was lying several feet away from her, the place she had kicked it away when she had disarmed Mark, due to both her training with Casey and her Mixed Martial Arts training since college.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Aaron questions. "What about-" Aaron asks, worry and fear reflecting in his gaze as one hand drops instinctively down to her stomach where their child grew, his head leaning against Madison's.

"_Son of a_-" Spencer curses, watching his sister with his boss, wanting to give them space but also extremely worried and over protective of his older sister. "_He got her pregnant!?_" Spencer demands crossly, prepared to march over to the two of them and confront Aaron right then and there.

"I'm pretty sure it takes _two_ people… But…" Derek mutters to J.J. and Emily quietly.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure you don't wanna do that…" Rossi grabs Spencer by back of the Kevlar vest, physically restraining him from moving towards Aaron.

"The **_hell_** I do!" Spencer demands, struggling against Rossi's grip, and glaring at the older man. "That's my **_sister_**, Rossi! He got her pregnant! **_She's pregnant!_**"

"Yes… And, I'm pretty sure if you go and punch him… As amusing as it would be to see. I'm pretty sure Hotch may shoot you right now. Or fire you." Rossi tells the genius. "So, use your big _genius_ brain that I know you possess… Also, your sister is a grown woman. She and Aaron are dating. Don't you think she can make decisions for herself?"

"_NO!_" Spencer yells, not unsimilar to a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"I give up… Morgan, it's your turn." Rossi looks to Derek for help.

"I'd say let him at Hotch…" Derek offers unhelpfully. "Twenty bucks says Spencer can take Hotch."

"What's going on?" Aaron offers, bringing Madison back over to the team, relatively assured Madison was okay, although he still wanted her checked over more thoroughly when the chaos was died down.

"Nothing… Just- is there a little _something_ you want to tell us, Boss Man?" Derek offers, giving Aaron a look, Spencer very much looking like he might want to punch Aaron in the face again, barely restrained by Rossi who was still holding onto his tac vest.

"You figured it out." Aaron sighs as if exasperated by the fact the team figured it out.

"You were kind of obvious." Rossi points out.

"That's what the dinner was for this weekend." Madison tells the team, leaning into Aaron's embrace further.

"_You're pregnant!_" Emily and J.J. immediately rush Madison to give her hugs much to Aaron's irritation at them stealing his girlfriend.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Spencer demands.

"I'm sorry, Spencer…. You can blame Aaron again." Madison grins at her brother. "You can punch him again." Madison smirks.

"No- no… You can't…" Aaron points a finger at Spencer and looks less than impressed about the entire situation. "You definitely can't."

"I wanted to tell him right away… This isn't my fault." Madison looks completely innocent.

"Let's just go home." Aaron finally sighs, curling his arm around his girlfriend and dropping a kiss to her temple before leading her out.

"One hell of a pregnancy announcement." Derek comments to J.J. as the BAU team files out towards the exit of the hospital.

"Yeah, wonder what the wedding announcement will be like." Rossi offers back a little dryly.


	31. Action Report

No One's POV

"Hey, where's Hotch this morning?" Derek questions, already on his second cup of coffee and finally noticing that it was nearly 10 in the morning and their boss wasn't in the office yet, the light in his office shut off and the door still shut.

"He took a few hours off this morning to spend with Maddie." Rossi answers walking down from his office, finally joining the conversation of the rest of the BAU team.

"_Ah_." Derek nods. "Sleeping in, if you catch my drift…" Derek wiggles his eyebrows in suggestion.

"Maddie's still recovering from yesterday's events so I'm not sure how many _other_ activities they are going to be doing…" David replies a bit dryly.

"Guys! Guys! You have _got_ to watch this!" Garcia bustles into the bullpen holding her tablet in her hand, her enthusiasm hard to miss.

"What is it, momma?" Derek questions. "Everything okay?"

"What?" Garcia questions in confusion. "Oh, yeah. Everything is great! You guys have just _got_ to watch this!"

"Well okay then, Baby Girl… If you say so... Lead the way." Derek gestures to the direction of the round table room.

"Okay, well, as you know, I hacked into the cameras at Mary Washington yesterday during the shooting." Garcia begins, holding the remote in front of the screen in her usual perky fashion.

"Okay, and-?" Derek asks, moving his arms in a questioning manner. "Not that we don't care about your techno babble… But yesterday's events are over, Baby Girl… Is there something we need to know? Something wrong? Or something that came up?"

"No, nothing wrong… Just something _insanely_ cool!" Garcia gushes. "But, did you ever wonder how our UNSUB, Mark Gresham, the grieving, _but_ ranting lunatic of the day, got disarmed _before_ you got in there?" Garcia questions the team.

"Well, I would assume it was in the police report." Emily answers Penelope as if it was a rather obvious answer.

"You mean the police report that we **_won't_** get because it wasn't _technically_ **_our_** mission?" Rossi offers a bit sarcastically.

"You mean this police report?" Spencer adds into the conversation, holding up the report he had been reading quietly nearly the entire time the team had been in the round table room.

"Where did you get?" Rossi question, looking actually shocked.

"I know people." Is Spencer's bland answer.

"Just _who_ do you know, man?" Derek questions, looking at Spencer equally as dumbfounded as Rossi.

"People." Spencer answers vaguely.

"Okay, then… Well, speaking of paperwork… Paperwork for yesterday is gonna be _hell_… What's our story anyways?" Derek questions, leaning back in his seat.

"Whatever Hotch says." Emily snorts, laughing a bit before trading high fives with J.J.

"Okay, well, as I was saying!" Garcia claps her hands, attempting to get the team back on track from their various side conversations. "In case you were wondering the if's and how's of yesterday's events! Never fear! I have your answer… And I'm not saying that I downloaded and saved this… But… It's a distinct possibility." Garcia answers with a glimmer in her eye.

At that, Garcia clicks on the overhead screen to start a video that had already been put up on the screen.

On screen, Madison moves forward towards the UNSUB, Mark, charging low like a linebacker tackling a quarterback, hoping to avoid the inevitable clash and fly of a bullet, their bodies collided just as Mark moved the semi-automatic rifle to shoot, the first shot blasting towards the nurse's station as the shot went wide in his surprise and shock of her sudden movement and attack, making the nurses scream in instant panic and duck from further bullets flying; the second shot went high, into the ceiling and shattering plaster and drywall as Madison forced the gun up towards the ceiling, the butt of the gun jamming back into Mark's chest forcing him to cough out a harsh breathe as Madison grabbed a hold of the barrel and forced it back, ejecting the live bullet before it could go off, and finally grabbing it and throwing it away from them both, kicking it with her foot as it clattered to the ground a few feet away.

Kicking the gun away, however, gave Madison just enough instability for Mark to shove her backwards, Madison toppling over nearly into a back stand, her reflexes catching her just in time to see a fist, along with the smaller hand gun he held flying at her face, as she flips back up, spinning into a kick, and reaching for the second gun now turning to point at her, rapidly pulling back the top chamber to discharge the bullets from it before twisting his wrist to force his hand to drop it, unable to keep it in his hand due to the angle Madison held his wrist at.

The video goes grainy for a few seconds as the dust and debris fly from the blast of the fire doors being blasted open by SWAT, cutting to Aaron entering a few moments later, and Madison holding her ear, presuming from one of the rifle shots that Mark had let off before she had gotten the gun away from him.

"Oh, _damn!_" Derek oo's after the video had been stopped, properly awed by Madison's hand to hand combat skills.

"I know, right!?" Garcia begins to gush again. "Isn't that awesome! I mean, Maddie is-"

"_What's going on here?_" Aaron's voice startles the team, all of them collectively spinning in their chairs to look at their boss who has just walked into the conference room with his things.

"I- umm, noth- nothing, sir." Garcia looks only marginally terrified of her boss as she tries to block the screen with her body.

"Garcia…" Aaron raises an eyebrow. "What's on the screen?" Aaron questions slowly, raising his brow higher as he questions her.

"Nothing! Nothing at all, sir! It's nothing! I promise!" Garcia promises with a frantic nod of her head.

"Then you won't mind showing it to me? Will you?" Aaron poses the question more as a statement.

"I- I- fine…" Garcia slumps a little, turning back to the screen to rewind the video.

"Wait! Wait!" Derek pauses. "We need popcorn for this… And I need to call Little Tiger!" Derek rushes off, his phone already dialing Madison on video chat.

"I second that one!" Emily follows Derek out of the conference room.

"Morgan, why are you-" Aaron questions as Morgan flies out of the room to make popcorn with Emily right behind him; he had no _earthly_ idea what Madison had to do with things, and he had literally left his flat with Madison having just gone back to _sleep_. "And, apparently I have no control over my team anymore… When did this happen?" Aaron mutters.

"Were you under the impression you _ever_ were?" Rossi asks his friend sarcastically.

"Thanks." Aaron offers with a snort to his close friend.

"Hey Derek." Madison's voice sounds far away over the video chat as Morgan holds up his phone while walking back into the conference room. "What's up? Everything okay?"

"Oh, nothing much… Just settling down to watch a little something… Thought you may wanna join." Derek grins much like a cat that got both the canary _and_ the cream. "Your bf is here." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Well, considering that it's work… And he's your boss. I would think so." Madison offers dryly.

"Touché, Little Tiger." Derek replies before setting the phone down on the table, propped up in the middle, and the screen on flip mode.

"See?" Derek questions Madison after the video had finished playing for the second time. "You've been holding out on us, Little Tiger."

"Not really. You never asked." Madison replies. "And _really_, Garcia… You got that on tape?"

"Oh, you betcha. I saved a copy!" Penelope looks exceptionally proud of herself.

"Well, you better send me a copy, Baby Girl!" Derek announces. "Because Little Tiger can kick some _major_ ass!"

"Okay, well you don't need to sound _so_ surprised." Madison scoffs with an eye roll. "I'm no damsel in distress…"

"Hey, Maddie… I think you broke Hotch." J.J. tells Madison with a grin, her head peeking into the video chat with Derek and then pointing to Aaron off screen who was starring a little blankly at the overhead as if he wasn't quite sure what to make of the entire thing; dumbfounded and shocked, but also more than a little panicked at watching his girlfriend and _mother_ of his child take down a very _lunatic_ gunman was not his ideal way of kick starting his work day.

"Then that's my cue guys." Madison winks at the camera. "Talk to you later." She waves before the line disconnects.

"I need to- to do some things…" Aaron immediately gets up from his place at the table and walks out, his footsteps taking him to his office.

"How many of you want to bet he's going to call Maddie?" Rossi questions rhetorically.

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU DO THINGS LIKE THAT, MADDIE!?" Aaron's voice can practically be heard across the bullpen. "THAT IS _NOT_ OKAY!"

"Oh, look… I was right." Rossi offers, equally as sarcastic as his question.

"My sister does things like that…" Spencer simply answers, flicking another page of his book, which he had started reading after he had finished with the police report, his team all looking at him like he was slightly crazy. "I think she can handle our boss."


	32. Triathlon

No One's POV

"Hey, how's the cooking going?" Aaron walks into the kitchen to check on Madison as she stirs a pot on the stove later that Friday evening after they were both home from work.

"Well… It would go a lot _faster_ if you'd help me." Madison teases, pausing and turning to look at him.

"I set the table! That was helping!" Aaron pretends to be fake offended, wrapping his arms around Madison and pulling her into his chest to kiss her on the cheek.

"I know… I'm so proud of you." Madison teases back, wiping a fake tear from her eye before twisting around in Aaron's arms to press a kiss to his cheek. "How about you go put the salad on the table too? If that's not _too_ much trouble for my big, strong, FBI Agent?" Madison pats Aaron on the chest for emphasis.

"Too much trouble… _Pft_." Aaron makes a dismissive noise at that and nuzzles his face into Madison's neck. "But, speaking of trouble…" Aaron mumbles.

"Are you _still_ not over that?" Madison offers with a slight grin of mischief, tipping her face up to look at him. "I thought I convinced you I could handle myself." She tells him. "Do you need more convincing?" She arches a suggestive eyebrow.

"I don't think my heart has slowed _down_ yet from watching that video, Maddie. I didn't need that heart attack this morning… Or _ever_…" Aaron replies. "_But_, just in case… Maybe I could do with some more convincing." He tickles her sides a little, holding her around the waist to keep her trapped against him.

"_Aaron!_" Madison shrieks a little as Aaron continues to tickle her in the sides, attempting to wiggle away from him, both of them spinning around in the kitchen as he keeps her in his arms.

The doorbell rings almost abruptly, the shrill tone interrupting their playful fighting and tickling, Madison throwing the dish towel at Aaron's retreating back making him chuckle at her pretend annoyed huff as he goes to answer the door.

"Haley." Aaron says, his tone surprised, looking at his ex-wife as Jack promptly barrels into him. "Hey buddy!" He greets his son, promptly kneeling down to hug his son.

"Hello Aaron."

"You're early." He answers looking up at Haley from where he was kneeling on the ground.

"Yes, well Jack was eager to come to over… And I wanted to talk to you about something." Haley tells Aaron.

"Okay, well, what is it?" Aaron questions, rising from the ground to face Haley fully and give her his attention, also letting Jack run into the flat behind him, figuring this conversation was not for younger ears.

"I have some concerns… About Madison." Haley offers slowly, almost delicately, as if she was attempting to choose her words carefully.

"_Concerns_…" Aaron repeats, his gaze going flat. "About _Maddie_. Haley-" He begins with a deep sigh, already feeling a headache coming on from the impending conversation.

"Look Aaron, I just don't feel comfortable with her watching Jack." Haley offers, cutting her ex-husband off.

"Haley, do you even _hear_ yourself?" Aaron questions, gesturing a little as if to call into question Haley's entire sanity or logic. "Maddie is a _pediatric_ doctor… And the Chair of her entire _department_… By definition… She's probably good with children. Jack also happens to love her… Moreover, Maddie is my _girlfriend_ and _carrying _my child."

"Aaron-" Haley tries again, as if going for another approach. "I'm sure she's good with children, other children, it's just-"

"No, listen here, Haley, there is nothing to talk about. What this _is_, Haley, is _insecurity_, it's **jealousy**, and it's **_pettiness_**." Aaron cuts Haley off. "Also, need I mention, I watched _you_ move on with other men only a _year_ after we divorced… And that _hurt_… But, I was happy for you, truly, I was. That's all I ever wanted for you, Haley. Now, _I've_ moved on… _With Maddie_. And I am happy. You could at least _attempt_ to be happy for us. No, there is _nothing_ more to talk about… I'm not going to fight with you because this isn't up for discussion. Maddie is excellent with Jack and Jack adores her."

"Now, unless there is something about _Jack_ we need to discuss… Maddie has dinner waiting for me. And, I think you should leave, Haley. I'll drop Jack off on Sunday." Aaron tells Haley firmly, but not unkindly, after all, she would always be the mother to Jack, they would always be connected in some way, but Madison was his future, and he couldn't be concerned with any drama Haley wanted to try and stir.

"No… I guess not." Haley says, looking a bit like she had tasted something sour.

"Okay. Then have a good night." Aaron offers politely.

"Good night, Aaron."

"Everything okay?" Madison questions Aaron as he walks into the dining room just as Madison is setting the soup and pasta onto the middle of the table.

"Everything is perfect." Aaron smiles, drawing Madison into his chest for a brief kiss to her temple.

"Okay." Madison smiles back. "Well, dinner's ready. Jack is playing in the living room."

"I'll go get him." Aaron offers, quickly walking towards their living room to grab Jack. "Hey bud, dinner is ready. Did you eat with your mother?"

"Yeah… I did." Jack looks up at his dad and nods.

"Okay, well, why don't you just sit with us? You can bring your dinos with you." Aaron offers, picking up a few to bring to the table.

"Okay dad." Jack smiles and jumps up eagerly to follow his father into the dining room.

"Well, diner was amazing, honey. Thanks for cooking." Aaron tells Madison as dinner was finishing up. "And, I think those are _mine_…" Aaron plucks the dish from Madison's hands as she attempts to put them in the sink and rinse them off. "I'll do the dishes. You made dinner." Aaron kisses Madison on the forehead with a smile, their routine all so domestic and ordinary, although they had only been living together a short week or less.

"Shouldn't you be headed to bed? You have an early day tomorrow." Madison questions.

"I will. After I do the dishes." Aaron answers as if it's the obvious answer.

"Okay. Jack, how about you and I play a board game in the living room?" Madison offers Jack, holding out her hand for the young boy.

"Okay, Maddie!" Jack jumps up, promptly pulling Madison towards the living room and all the neatly stacked bins of toys and games.

That night, Aaron falls asleep to the sound of his son laughing and playing in the living room with Madison; his mind drifting to dreams of them as a family, of his future with his child who grows safely in Madison's womb, and mostly, of the future he would have with Madison by his side.

The next morning, Madison stood at the finish line of the triathlon with the rest of the BAU team and Jack, Jack hoisted on Rossi's shoulders holding the homemade sign that they had made after Aaron had gone to bed, in part Rossi was holding Jack because Rossi didn't want her hurting herself now that she was pregnant, not that she was very far along, barely over eight weeks, but she appreciated the thought; the girls of the BAU team complained and moaned a little at the clamorous sound of the crowd as they cheered and screamed loudly for the competitors coming across the finish line, and finally, Derek and her brother stood just on the other side of the girls, both of them vaguely scolding them for staying out so late on their girl's night.

"Hey, Jack, look- there's your dad!" Madison points out as Aaron runs towards the finish line, using the last of his energy to sprint.

"Oh- dad- dad- _DAD!_" Jack begins to yell eagerly, waving his sign high above Rossi's head.

At that, Aaron smiles, running past the two banners that mark the finish line.

"Come on, Jack, let's go greet your dad and show him your sign." Madison suggests, opening her arms for the five-year old as Rossi helped Jack off his shoulders.

"Yeah! Okay!" Jack nearly vibrates at Madison's side, looking eager to show off his sign.

However, before Madison or the BAU team could get to Aaron, Haley runs up to him from seemingly out of nowhere, having been standing just outside of the peripheral of the BAU's sight, as if playing the encouraging and supportive wife role.

"_Aaron!_" Haley says, her face happy and smiling as she greets him. "Congratulations! Great job!"

"Haley." Aaron answers, clearly surprised as he steps away from her grasp. "I- thanks… What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to congratulate you, of course!" Haley answers as if it's obvious.

"Haley… While I appreciate the congratulations… As I told you before, I don't think there is anything left to say." Aaron tells Haley. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there are some people I need to see." Aaron gently moves Haley out his way so he can greet his girlfriend, Jack, and his team.

"Hey babe... Are you ready?" Aaron walks up to Madison. "I thought we could go get something to eat."

"Congratulations! You were amazing!" Madison smiles, reaching up to kiss Aaron on the cheek. "But first, Jack wants to show you something."

"Wow, bud! That's so amazing! Did you make that with Maddie?" Aaron questions, kneeling down to look at the sign that Jack holds up.

"Yes!" Jack nods.

"I love it! Thanks, buddy!" Aaron smiles at his son. "Now, what do we say we go get some lunch and maybe some ice cream afterwards?"


	33. Fifty-Fifty

No One's POV

"So, hopefully I'm going to be home at a regular time today." Aaron tells Madison as they both dance around one another in the kitchen come Tuesday morning, preparing their lunches for their day and emptying their breakfast dishes into the sink and placing them into the dishwasher; a routine that they had seemingly fallen into so easily after Madison had moved in with him barely two weeks prior.

"Okay. Well, I don't have any meetings that run late. And remember, I got asked to coach Jack's soccer team… So I'll be doing that this afternoon." Madison reminds Aaron with a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, I gotta go. Don't want to be late. See you this evening. Let me know if anything changes. I love you."

"I love you too, Maddie." Aaron barely grabs Madison by the arm, his hand light to halt her movement as he swings her back towards himself for a quick kiss. "I'll text you if anything changes. I promise."

The phone call came like any other, although Aaron didn't recognize the number, it wasn't exactly unexpected, especially if it came from the hospital Madison worked at; if Madison was calling from her work phone it was rerouted through the switchboard and would sometimes show up as a different number.

"This is SSA Hotchner." Aaron answers like he typically would.

"_I told you to take the deal,_ _Aaron Hotchner_." A deep, breathy voice speaks slowly across the phone, making Aaron's inside freeze like ice as he hears the familiar taunt, taking him back to a case that still haunted his dreams, and making the hairs on the back of his neck prickle with the tell-tale signs of danger and unease.

"And your decision not to has consequences…" The voice continues, not giving Aaron a moment to think, let alone breathe, his body feeling chilled to the bone, a type of iciness that couldn't be warmed by any heater or warmth, but settled deep in one's soul. "But I'm going to be benevolent and let you choose... So, who are you going to choose? The mother of your child or your new lady-friend?" He questions with a mocking laugh.

"She _is_ quite pretty after all. In her cute little soccer shorts- mmm, they don't leave much to imagination, _do they?_ And those grey and peach Nike's, she sure is a stylish one, isn't she?" Foyet practically purrs, then chuckling as he continues to taunt Aaron, making Aaron instinctively want to defend Madison's honor. "And look at her with dear little _Jack_, oh- did he just score a goal? Quite the _talented_ one, isn't he? She is quite sweet with him…"

"Listen here, _if anything happens to her or him, I will **destroy** you!_" Aaron practically hisses into the phone, his hand becoming a steel grip around the phone, almost threatening to crack the plastic.

"You have 30 minutes to decide, Aaron Hotchner... The clock is ticking…" Foyet offers before the line disconnects and with that the phone finally slips from Aaron's hands, dropping to the floor with a harsh thud.

The sound of children's laughter and delighted screams could be heard throughout the park as they ran around the scrimmage field kicking soccer balls and running drills, and Madison, with a whistle around her neck and Nike's on, stood on the sidelines cheering and directing them, watching carefully as they played, but ultimately all were unaware of the danger they were in, while miles away, in a two story, suburban house, Haley Brooks lie in a pool of her own blood, cell phone just out of reach, and her corpse rapidly growing cold, SWAT and FBI too late to save her from Foyet's revenge.

The lights of the sirens flashed on the local city cop cars as they rolled up to the curb of the park, their sound shut off, however, as not to draw too much attention to Foyet if he were still there, although the odds were slim.

"Dr. Reid?" A female officer questions, walking up to the soccer field full of happily screaming five-year old girls and boys.

"Who's asking?" Madison questions back, pushing up her sun glasses she had on to protect her from the late afternoon glare so that she could see.

"My name is Officer Miller." Officer Miller introduces himself. "And this is my partner, Officer Wilson." He introduces the female office beside him.

"Alright, Officer Miller, Officer Wilson. How can I help you, Officers? Is something the matter?"

"We have reason to believe you and Jack Hotchner are in danger, ma'am… We need you to come with us immediately." Officer Miller tells Madison straight forwardly.

"Wait- what? _Danger? _I'm sorry, it's not that I don't think you're not who you say you are, per say… But, why would I be in danger? I'm a _pediatric_ doctor… And what does that have to do with Jack?" Madison questions, her facial features immediately showing confusion rather than fear; it was a logical question, she was a pediatric doctor after all, what _enemies_ could she possibly have? "And, as you can see, I'm a little busy right now. I can't just leave these children here." Madison gestures to the five-year olds still running around, although some had taken notice of the two police officers and had started to look worried.

"Ma'am-" The female officer, Officer Wilson, tries to persuade.

"No, I think I'm going to stay right here." Madison cuts off a bit firmly. "Actually, I think I'm going to call-"

Madison's voice cuts off at the bee-hive like activity of SWAT that converge on the park, Madison quickly gathering Jack and his soccer team closer to her with the help of her assistant coach.

"What-?" Madison murmurs more to herself than anything. "Jack, buddy, come here." She beckons to Jack, holding out a hand to the young five-year old, Jack immediately running to her for her to pick up and put on her hip.

"Maddie- Maddie what's going on?" Jack asks.

"I don't know, buddy. Everything is going to be okay. I promise. Just stay with me." Madison tells Jack, holding Jack securely to herself as she watches several black SUV's also pull up, FBI from the tell-tale looks of them.

"Maddie… Oh, _thank god!_" Aaron exclaims, his voice breathless as he strides up to his girlfriend and his son, quickly pulling them both into his arms.

"Aaron, Aaron, what's going on? Why is SWAT here? Why are you here?" Madison immediately questions, shifting Jack on her hip slightly, her tone questioning and only betraying her slight sense of alarm at seeing SWAT converge on the park as she searches Aaron's expression for an answer.

"Jack, buddy-" Aaron reaches for his son. "Why don't you go with J.J for a bit? Okay, bud? Maddie and I need to talk."

"Okay, daddy." Jack answers in a small voice, reaching his arms out towards his father, Aaron giving Jack a large hug before passing his son off to J.J to take care of.

"Aaron?" Madison questions, looking at Aaron with worry.

"I'm sorry, Maddie… I didn't know how to tell you." Aaron begins. "It wasn't supposed to come to this. My work. It's not supposed to interfere with my personal life. To- to bleed through, to cross over... I would- I would never put you or Jack in danger."

"Aaron- Aaron, I _know_ that." Madison tells, gently placing a hand on Aaron's chest. "Now tell me, what's happened?"


	34. Regrets

No One's POV

Aaron sat on the edge of his and Madison's bed in their master bedroom, the faint sound of cartoon's playing in the living room from where Jack was being entertained by them, while his mind turned over and over the last words he had said to his ex-wife, and although he wasn't in love with Haley any longer, he did still care for her, and the guilt of the words left _unsaid_ or perhaps the actions he _should_ have done, weighed heavily on him since her death a week prior.

"Aaron?" Madison knocks lightly on their door, slowly entering their room. "Are you going to work? Or are you going to continue sitting there?" She asks lightly, a light teasing tone to her voice.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm going." Aaron waves off with a distant tone.

"Okay… Well, I'll be in the other room." She offers, leaving Aaron to his thoughts.

"Okay…" Aaron announces slightly, finally coming out of the master bedroom his briefcase in hand. "I'm leaving for work."

"Good. I'm glad." Madison smiles, turning to look at Aaron from where she sits on the barstool sipping on her coffee and reading a medical journal. "You need some normalcy, routine. We all do." Madison continues, her gaze wandering to Jack.

"I'm _trying_, Maddie." Aaron answers, his tone slightly testy. "This isn't easy for me."

"Aaron, I know that." Madison tries to calm, her tone understanding and sympathetic, realizing that it was her job to be rational while Aaron was the one facing the storm in his life. "I'm not saying it's easy. I'm only saying that you need to keep going forward… For yourself, for Jack."

"Well, I _know_ that." Aaron snaps a little, his tone defensive now; the fear of losing Madison and Jack overwhelming, fearing that he would not be able to protect her or Jack if Foyet were to return to extract further vengeance like he had from Haley, it was a desperate wave threatening to sink him, while the guilt of things left undone between him and Haley also eating at him.

"Okay." Madison answers back calmly. "I'm only trying to help, Aaron… Jack only has us left."

"Well, you aren't Jack's mom. So, maybe you should help less." Aaron replies rather harshly.

"Maybe not. But I'm the one that's here now…" Madison answers nearly as frostily in return as she turns away from Aaron, promptly cutting off the conversation with him. "You should leave, or you'll be late for work. And remember to say goodbye to Jack." She says before walking into their room, leaving Aaron to leave for work.

_"General Kormack, this is Dr. Madison Reid… About that favor you once talked about." Madison dials a phone number. "Okay, thank you, sir. I'll see you at 1030. I just have a few things to wrap up here at the house first." Madison looks over to Jack who is still sitting on the couch, intently watching his cartoon, with no indicator of wanting to leave soon._

_"Hey, Jack, buddy… What do you think of running a little errand with me?" Madison kneels down next to the couch, gently placing a hand on Jack's shoulder to gain his attention._

_"What type of errand?" Jack questions, shifting his body so he is sitting up from his position on the couch._

_"I have to meet a friend." Madison answers a bit vaguely. "We've known each other for several years. It won't take long. But, we have to go out. Just for a little bit. Do you think you could do that for me?"_

_"Okay, Maddie." Jack answers with a nod, reaching his arms out for Madison as if indicating he wanted to be picked up._

_"Great, well come on then! Let's get going." Madison smiles, picking up Jack and swinging Jack into her arms and zooming him to his room to get ready for their day._

Aaron sat at his desk working on files and clearing out his emails, but his attention was only half on his work while the other remained at his flat with Madison and Jack, the last words he had said to Madison still turning around in his mind in an endless loop, regret settling in the pit of his stomach and eating away at him.

"Hey Maddie, this is Aaron, I'm- I'm sorry about earlier…" Aaron calls Madison's cell, but instead of Madison picking up it going straight to voice mail. "I was- I don't know what I was thinking… I shouldn't have snapped at you. It wasn't your fault… I just- I was- Give me a call back, please." Aaron stumbles through the voice mail before hanging up.

"Maddie, this is the fifth call… I don't know if you are just mad at me, which, I would understand… But, I'm getting worried. Just call me back so I'd least I know you're okay." Aaron leaves another voice mail.

"Garcia!" Aaron calls, striding with purpose out of his office towards Garcia's Bat Cave.

"Yes, yes sir!?" Garcia answers, bumbling a little as she pops her head out of her door.

"I need you to track Maddie's phone." Aaron tells Garcia.

_"Thank you for taking the meeting, General Kormack." Madison walks into one of the SCIF rooms on one of the highest floors in Army Command base in Quantico where General Kormack and one of his personal assistants waits._

_"Of course, Madison. It's good to see you." General Kormack smiles, standing from his seat to shake Madison's hand and greet her. "Now, what can I do for you?"_

"I can't- I can't find it, sir…" Garcia stutters out, her face looking strangely ashen compared to her normal rosy and cheerful color.

"What do you mean you '_can't find it_', Garcia?" Aaron repeats the statement slowly.

"I mean… I can't… It must be- it must be turned off or- I- I don't know…" Garcia stumbles out, her fingers frantically typing something, anything, in attempts to track Madison's phone.

"Keep working, Garcia." Aaron orders Garcia.

"Oh- okay, sir… Where- where are you going?" Garcia questions tentatively.

"_Home_." Aaron is already striding out of Garcia's office.

Aaron's SUV screamed down Fuller Road from the Quantico base, the lights on his car flashing as he drove towards his flat, panic that he tried to tamper down, slowly rising back up.

"Maddie! Maddie! Jack!" Aaron practically barges into their home, his gun unholstered and held in front of him. "Garcia? Garcia? Have you got it yet?" Aaron questions into his ear piece as he walks through his home room by room systematically clearing it and seeing no signs of his girlfriend or son, but also no signs of forced entry, struggle, or Foyet, however, none of that making him feel any better about the situation he found himself in.

"Sir! Sir!" Garcia finally calls urgently in Aaron's ear piece, her voice excited.

"What is it, Garcia?" Aaron answers, pacing in his flat as he tries to think of what could have happened in the short few hours he had been at work, the two FBI agents that had been assigned to watch his house also in his flat helping to search for clues.

"I found it! I found the signal!" Garcia informs her boss, the signal becoming clearer on her computer screen. "It's- it's-" Garcia's voice is slightly bewildered.

"Garcia, what?" Aaron nearly barks at the BAU tech.

"It says it's… Here, sir…" Garcia trails off, the red dot finally settling as her computer finishes triangulating the signal and settling in one of the buildings on the Quantico campus.

"What?" Aaron nearly snaps. "Run it again. That's impossible."

"I did, sir… I- I ran it three times…" Garcia offers weakly.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Aaron tells Garcia already sprinting out of his flat.

_"Hey buddy, thanks for being so patient while I talked to my friend." Madison swings Jack into her arms, the two of them walking out of the SCIF room. "How about we go visit your daddy now?"_

_"Okay, yay!" Jack squeals._

_"Okay. Let's go, then!" Madison bounces Jack on her hip once before heading to the elevator to head out towards the other building where the BAU team had their office._

"Garcia!" Aaron bursts into Garcia's office again, managing to startle the tech.

"Sir!" Garcia fumbles a few things on her desk.

"Where is she?" Aaron questions.

"I can't- I can't triangulate it any further, sir." Garcia offers, looking vaguely terrified of her boss's reaction.

Aaron paces a tight circle, hands running through his hair in an anxious motion.

"Dad! Daddy!" Jack's voice echoes through the bullpen exuberantly as he runs around in the hall.

"_Jack?_" Aaron says faintly, immediately pausing his pacing to look towards the door. "Jack!" Aaron bolts for the bullpen.

"Daddy!" Jack finally sees his father emerge from Garcia's Bat cave, leaping at his dad in a running jump.

"Hey buddy! Where have you been!?" Aaron questions giving him a tight hug, looking clearly relieved to see his son.

"I had a meeting." Madison walks up just a step or so behind Jack, a security clearance badge hooked to her shirt, and her expression still a little frosty from their earlier encounter and how they had left things.

"A meeting?" Aaron questions, Jack now settled on his hip.

"With General Kormack."

"You know _General Kormack?_ He's a four star general. Since when do you know a four star general?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Madison offers back in a slightly teasing manner. "He owes me a favor." Madison then shrugs nonchalantly.

"A favor?" Aaron echoes.

"Are you going to repeat everything I say? Or...?" Madison raises an eyebrow.

"Jack, bud, how about you go say hi to JJ and everyone else in the bullpen?" Aaron tells Jack, letting him down.

"Okay, daddy!" Jack offers before running off into the bullpen.

"Maddie, I couldn't _find_ you… _Garcia_ couldn't find you." Aaron tells Madison.

"I was in a SCIF room with Kormack, Aaron. It was meant to dampen all tech." Madison explains. "Look, Aaron, Jack and I were fine. Do I need to tell you where I am every moment?"

"Yes, I mean, no… Look, I was just worried, Maddie. With everything with Foyet! Come on! Don't you think that's at least a _little_ reasonable?" Aaron raises his voice slightly and waving his hands around. "I- I don't want to fight or argue… I just-" Aaron sighs. "I was worried. And, I'm sorry... About earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It wasn't- it wasn't about you. I just- I had some things on my mind. But, still. I shouldn't have taken them out on you. I'm sorry, Maddie."

"You're right, I'm sorry I worried you too, Aaron. It is reasonable." Madison sighs. "And, I _do_ get it, Aaron. Next time, just _talk_ to me. Okay? I'm always here." Madison tells Aaron, understanding that their squabble earlier was relatively minor and in the grand scheme of things something that should be put into perspective with what all was occurring, and it was her time to be understanding rather than irrational.

"I will. Now come on, let's see what Jack's gotten himself into." Aaron offers his hand to Madison.


	35. Setting Plans

No One's POV

"Okay… Just- just let me get this straight…" Aaron questions, his mind whirling with the information that Madison had just told him as his hands waved a bit hysterically as he paces back and forth in the conference room with both Madison and Spencer sitting at the round table. "You talked to _General Kormack_… And asked him for a _favor?_ And he said _yes?_"

"Yes… I don't see what the problem is, Aaron." Madison responds calmly, her hands folded on top of the table as if nothing was amiss.

"The- the problem- the problem is-" Aaron sputters as if he attempting to come up with a plausible excuse but couldn't.

"You know, when you think about it…" Spencer pipes in. "WITSEC system has several flaws to it… A US Marshall has several cases, if not a dozen at a time... If they were to be compromised no one would know because they keep everything on paper and often have their own system of recording their cases that other Marshalls would have difficulty deciphering. Relocating would be nearly impossible because of this." Spencer prattles off. "On the other hand, Fort Benning has its own security with the MP's in addition to the other military personnel and security measures that it takes to even get onto the base itself. Jack could attend school on base, Maddie could even work on base… It's not much different than WITSEC's system… But she'd be with Casey and those that she knows…"

Aaron's eye twitches a little, his jaw ticking in irritation as if he was ready to have an aneurism or something.

"Aaron…" Madison says softly. "Jack and I will be safe… You know that I would never do anything to endanger him."

"I know." Aaron finally sighs after another moment, his shoulders finally dropping in resignation. "I know…"

"So, Jack…" JJ looks at Jack as he sits on her desk, his legs swinging lightly against it, keeping her boss' son company while Aaron discussed serious matters with Madison and Spencer in the conference room; it was obvious that something important was being discussed between them in there. "Did you have a good time with Maddie?" She questions lightly trying not to appear as if she was interrogating the young boy on what he did that day.

"Yeah..." Jack nods looking up from where he was looking at his lap.

"Yeah? Well, that's good." JJ smiles at Jack. "Want to tell me about it?" She suggests lightly, sitting down in a chair so she can look eye level with Jack.

"Maddie had a meeting this morning." Jack offers. "With some'ne important. Said he was a General or somethi'n." He continues. "I don't know what it was about… I played with my dinos but I got to ask him some questions first. He gave me a sticker. See?" Jack offers, proudly showing off his sticker that one of General Kormack's assistants gave him.

"A sticker?" Derek comments. "Wow. That's kind of cool, bud!" Derek looks at the sticker. "So, you trading sides on us now?" Derek jokes.

"I don't know… Maybe." Jack simply giggles a little.

"Ouch. That hurts, buddy!" Derek fakes hurt, putting his hand to his heart. "Well, if that's the case… Let's see if we can't convince you to come back out our side again…" Derek offers, holding his hand out to the young boy so he can get him a snack from the vending machine or break room.

**_Sorry it's been so long since I've updated anything! Inspiration has been far and in between!_**

**_Remember to leave a review, it truly does encourage me._**

**_I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and holiday. Stay safe for the New Year!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	36. Till We Meet Again

No One's POV

To be honest, Aaron wasn't quite certain what day it was or at some points, even what time it was, only the light cast from the sun or the constant chatter from his team telling that the days were passing by; the days all began blurring together after Madison and Jack left, it was as if his very heart and soul had been taken from him and instead he was stuck in an endless tunnel in which he was slowly suffocating or drowning.

For him, life meant nothing without Madison or Jack.

Currently, Aaron sat and stared almost memorized at the pictures he had on his desk of Madison and Jack; one of just Madison, taken candidly at some point, probably off of his phone which he had printed out, the next one was Jack on his first day of Kindergarten, and the last of Madison and Jack together at the zoo, Madison was holding Jack in her arms, Aaron remembered the moment well, the moment he knew he was well on the way to being in love with her though their relationship had only just begun.

_Aaron watched with a growing pit of sadness, depression, and longing in his stomach as Madison and his five-year old son boarded a military Boeing C-17, all set to take them miles away from him because a serial killer was hell bent on hurting them in retaliation of his own actions; their bags already safely stowed in the large cargo hold, and the engines already beginning to whirl and hum as they came to life, the sound nearly over powering as the wind created by the propellers roared through his ears._

_"Hey, hey buddy…" Aaron kneels in front of Jack, his son's back pack strapped firmly to his back. "Now… I want you to listen to me **very** carefully, okay?" Aaron tells his son slowly, ensuring Jack was listening._

_"Okay, daddy." Jack nods slowly, looking at Aaron solemnly._

_"I want you to look after Maddie and your sibling for me, can you do that for me? You two are going to be together for a while… Without me. And you're gonna be the man of the house now… So I **really** need you to do that for me." Aaron tells his son._

_"Okay, daddy. I can do that." Jack promises his father._

_"Okay, okay. Good. And remember… **Always** remember, I love you so very much, Jack." Aaron replies again, his hands on his son's shoulders before he pulls Jack in for a tight hug._

_"I love you too, daddy. I'm going to miss you."_

_"I'll miss you too, buddy. I'll see you as soon as I can." Aaron whispers before letting Jack go._

_"I love you, Maddie. Stay safe. I'll see you as soon as I can." Aaron tells his girlfriend for the lack of anything else he can tell her, where his words and any other comforts he could offer seem to fall short._

_"I love you too, Aaron. I will. You don't have to worry. Casey and the rest of the Rangers will be there. And I know you'll work hard to find Foyet." Madison offers, touching Aaron's hand that lies around her waist and squeezing gently. "This is for the best. I believe in you."_

_"I'll see you soon." Is all that Aaron has left to offer as Madison and Jack walk up the Boeing C-17 ramp, it closing shortly behind them._

"How's the Boss Man doing this morning? Has he come out of his office?" Emily questions with a slight tilt to her head towards Aaron's office.

"I haven't talked to him yet. I think Rossi is going to speak with him though." J.J. tells Emily as she holds her cup of coffee, the team taking part in their normal morning gossip.

"Yeah?" Emily questions.

"Well, it's been over two weeks. Not that he shouldn't miss Maddie… We all do of course… But… This isn't healthy. I don't think he's been home since she left." J.J. comments in a concerned tone, adding concerned glances towards Aaron's office.

"What's happening, pretty ladies?" Morgan strolls in.

"Morning Morgan." The two woman chime. "Just chatting."

"Yeah, about what?"

"Hotch." They both answer together.

"Ah." Morgan nods in understanding.

"Okay, this is enough, Aaron…" Rossi walks into Aaron's office, not even bothering to knock, and a no nonsense sort of tone in his voice. "If you don't want to go home, that's fine. But, you're not staying here any longer. It actually _physically_ pains me to see you like this… Seriously… And, I say this with the _best_ intentions. You look like a _disaster_."

"Thanks, Rossi." Aaron replies flatly, staring back at his closest friend.

"I'm _serious_, Hotch. Maddie wouldn't want this for you. You're losing sleep, focus… This isn't living. This- this isn't _anything_." Rossi sighs, his voice only a touch softer; he wasn't trying to be mean, but this was for Aaron's own good.

"Well, Maddie isn't here." Aaron replies rather harshly, his gaze almost defiant, but the first spark of something like _emotion_ was in his eyes rather than the dull, lifeless look he had for over two weeks.

"She still wouldn't want this for you." Rossi offers. "None of us do. And, if you want to catch Foyet and bring her home and more importantly, _back_ to you… You need to be at your best." Rossi tells his closest friend and boss, frankly not above emotional _black mail_ to get Aaron to at least leave his goddamn _office_ and get some sleep.

"_Fine_." Aaron finally replies after a few moments, his shoulders seeming to drop for a second as if in defeat or resignation.

"Great. You're coming home with me. Already got the guest room set up." Rossi replies, Rossi leading Aaron out of his office and towards the elevators.


	37. As Day's Go By

No One's POV

The elevator doors shut behind Hotchner and Rossi with a rather sudden clang, seeming to dispel the silence around the team, immediately all of the BAU team turning back to one another and breaking into chatter.

"Yo Reid… How are you handling all of this, by the way?" Morgan asks his best friend, turning to look at the youngest Reid sibling over his shoulder as he perches on J.J's desk.

"I'm used to her being gone." Reid replies calmly, looking up from his work as he answers his best friend's question. "My sister used to work for Doctors without Borders… Besides… I've talked to her." He shrugs rather casually.

"What?" Derek answers back with another question. "What do you mean you've _talked_ to her?" It was a valid question, although being at Fort Benning gave Madison and Aaron a greater degree of communication with each other without risking a security breach, still, neither the team nor Hotchner were allowed to communicate on a regular basis for the very reason of risking Foyet finding out where Madison and Jack were.

Reid suddenly pulls out a rather bulky looking phone from his locked desk before setting it on his desk.

"Is that an encrypted phone?" Derek questions again.

Reid gives another ambivalent answer before putting the phone back into his desk and locking it away.

"Sometimes, I don't understand you two…" Derek mutters before turning back to J.J. and Emily.

"**_Maddie_**." _Casey is there to greet Madison and Jack when the C-17 lands at the airstrip at Fort Benning and they walk down the ramp together, Jack clutching onto Madison's hand like a lifeline, his back pack securely on his shoulders, and his favorite teddy bear tucked in the crook of his arm._

_"Casey." Madison returns the greeting, launching herself into his waiting arms, the two embracing tightly, leaving Jack only one step behind her with one of the MP's who had escorted them on the trip._

_"Hey, everything is going to be alright now. We've gotcha. You're one of us. Leave no man behind, right?" Casey offers, his hand steady on her shoulder as he looks at her and Jack hiding behind Madison's body._

"**_Hooah_**." _Madison replies back softly, a slight up tilt her lips._

"**_Hooah_**." _Casey nods once back in solid show of loyalty and unity. "Now, let's get you and this little guy settled." He turns towards his truck, waving briefly towards the car behind his own where one of his buddies waits to follow them back towards the residential housing._

Madison stared out the window, her only cup of coffee, _decaf_ coffee, she was allowed, warm in her hands and her thoughts lost to the morning and the last two weeks; in the last two weeks her house had been a never ending revolving door of military wives, the Rangers coming to welcome her back as if she was a long lost team member, and settling into her new routine with Jack, forced to be a pseudo mother to a still grieving five-year old boy.

"Maddie! Maddie!" Jack runs in from his bedroom.

"Hey bud… What is it?" Madison kneels down, immediately snapping out of her morning musing and daydreams.

"I can't find my left shoe!" Jack exclaims as he struggles to put on his sweatshirt and hop around on his right foot, his socks half on.

"Oh, well, that's easy to fix, buddy." Madison smiles at the young boy. "Remember? We decided to put them over by your back pack so we wouldn't lose them."

"Oh, right!" Jack perks up and then runs over to his pack which is by the door.

"Thanks Maddie! You're the best!" Jack runs back over to Madison to give her a big hug.

"You're welcome, Jack. Now, you better finish getting ready or you'll be late." Madison gives Jack a light ruffle on his hair, already hearing the familiar footsteps of the MP that drove Jack back and forth to school.

"Okay, mom!" Jack gives Madison a bright smile before running back to his room, leaving a stunned Madison in his wake; _mom_, she supposed she would have to get used to that term soon enough, after all, she was a few months pregnant with her own child, and Jack would be her step-son once she and Aaron inevitably got married... But, Jack calling her mom now? When Haley's death was only a month ago? To say she was stunned that would be an understatement.


	38. A Part of Me

No One's POV

The black, rather non-descript military SUV, pulled up to the white, one-story house, the outside painting a rather cozy looking picture to Aaron as he faced the short walk-way to the front door, his bag slung over his shoulder and his brief case in his other hand, the MP that had chauffeured him giving him a short salute before driving away.

Aaron gave himself a moment to collect himself, a brief moment to gather his thoughts and his breathe before he squared his shoulders and walked forward, giving a short knock at the door to alert the present company inside.

"Coming, coming." Madison's voice calls from inside as she makes her way from the kitchen, Aaron quickly hearing the deadbolt unlock and another lock switching back.

"_Aaron!_" Madison exclaims joyfully, her arms immediately coming around his neck to engulf him in a massive hug, nearly topping him as she jumps towards him, Aaron barely having a split second to catch her before he has her entire body weight, small baby bump between them.

"_Maddie_." Aaron breathes out, practically feeling the draining tension he had in his body the past two months, drain from his body entirely.

"Hey. Hey, everything is okay. You're here now." Madison pulls back to smile softly at Aaron, her hand coming to cup his face, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw.

"I missed you." Aaron tells his girlfriend as he balances her weight and walks them the step or two it takes to enter the house, practically kicking the front door shut and then promptly locking it behind him.

"I missed you too, my Secret Agent." Madison says only a slight tease in her voice.

"And- and, hello there…" Aaron places Madison down on the floor to kneel in front of his girlfriend to place his hands on the small baby bump that protrudes from Madison's large t-shirt, Aaron carelessly dumping his things in the entryway. "Hello… I missed you too… Daddy's here now." Aaron presses a small kiss to Madison's stomach, taking a moment to press his forehead to her stomach as if he could press all his missed kisses and affections towards his unborn child.

"Jack's at school still. He'll be home in a few hours." Madison tells Aaron, her hands coming to smooth through Aaron's hair.

"Okay." Aaron murmurs against Madison's stomach, still kneeling on the ground.

"A few hours…" Madison prompts Aaron. "A few hours, Aaron Hotchner… Are you going to greet me properly?" Madison questions her boyfriend with a playful and mischievous look in her eyes as she tows Aaron towards the master bedroom.

Aaron and Madison sat on the couch in the living room, Madison drinking tea and Aaron a cup of coffee when Jack thundered into the small house with the MP that drove him to and from school, walking in behind him.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Jack streaks through the entryway, nearly missing Madison and Aaron on the couch.

"In the living room, Jack." Madison tells Jack, an amused look coming onto her expression. "And… Look who's here?" She smiles, her voice lifting slightly with the excitement.

"Mommy?" Aaron silently mouths to Madison as if to question when Jack had started to call Madison 'mom', not that he minded, in fact, it pleased him a lot that Jack had started that, it just shocked him to hear his son call Madison that.

"Who?" Jack asks eagerly.

"Daddy."

"_DAD!_" Jack screams, nearly leaping for the couch at full speed.

"Woah, buddy. Don't jump." Aaron's reflexes are fast as his arms catch Jack just before he lands on the two of them curled together on the couch. "You don't want to leap on Maddie, bud."

"Yeah, remember what I said, Jack?" Madison tells Jack as she sets her cup on the coffee table. "We have to keep your sibling safe and sound in my tummy. No jumping on me."

"Sorry." Jack apologizes immediately as he snuggles between Aaron and Madison.

"It's okay. Just be careful." Madison smiles at Jack and ruffles his hair. "Now, what were you screaming about?"

"I'm just heading out. I was just picking up the treats." MP Sergeant Andrews tells Madison as he walks back from the kitchen from where he had grabbed his usual container of treats for "Treat Tuesday".

"Have a good evening, Sergeant." Madison offers to the MP as she waves him good bye.

"Treats?" Aaron questions again somewhat quietly, but Jack manages to hear anyway, his expression still one of confusion.

"Yeah, daddy! Mommy bakes stuff for all the MP's. But only on Tuesday's. I named it Treat Tuesday. It's to thank them… For prowtecting us."

"It seems I have a lot to catch up on." Aaron replies. "But first, what's this?" Aaron questions, pointing to the paper in Jack's hand.

_Daddy, I'm afraid, won't you stay a little while?  
Keep me safe 'cause there's monsters right outside.  
Daddy, please don't go, I don't wanna be alone,  
'Cause the second that you're gone they're gonna know.  
Before he went to bed he grabbed my hand and said._

A few days later, Aaron sat on the side of his son's bed, Jack already tuck under the covers, his teddy bear beside him, and the nightlight casting a soft glow in the corner of the room.

"Daddy?" Jack questions softly, his expression looking innocently up at his father.

"Yeah, bud?" Aaron answers back equally as soft as if not to disturb the quiet peace in the house.

"Do you have to leave tomorrow? I don't want you to." Jack asks.

"I do, buddy. I really do. I'm sorry." Aaron sighs softly, his hands coming to place themselves over Jack's small form.

"To catch the bad guy?" Jack questions again, with all the innocence of a five-year old and child that didn't fully comprehend the situation they were in.

"Yes. To catch the bad guy. And keep you, your new sibling, and Maddie safe." Aaron explains. "Always remember, buddy… I would _never_ leave you unless I had to. I love you and mommy… And your unborn sibling. So _very_ much. But, I have to protect you guys. You mean the world to me." Aaron tells Jack, leaning down to press another kiss to his son's forehead. "Now, get some rest, bud. I'll see you in the morning."

_Just 'cause I'm leavin',  
It don't mean that I won't be right by your side.  
When you need me,  
And you can't see me, in the middle of the night.  
Just close your eyes and say a prayer.  
It's okay, I know you're scared when I'm not here,  
But I'll always be right there.  
Even though I'm leavin', I ain't goin' nowhere._

"Hey, now you've seen Jack and I… Our little bundle… Maybe you can focus a little better. Spencer tells me you haven't been able to focus at work. And Rossi says you are at his place." Madison tells Aaron, taking Aaron's face into her hands, turning his face to look into her gaze, Aaron's bags re-packed and by the front door waiting for the MP to put them in the car and for Aaron to say his good bye's.

"And _maybe_… The team should learn to keep their mouth shut." Aaron grumbles a little like a sulky child.

"They're concerned, Aaron." Madison chastises a little. "But… I'm serious. Now that you've seen clearly that Jack and I are in one piece… Maybe you can focus a little better, _hmm?_" Madison offers.

"Maybe." Aaron barely concedes.

"We'll see you soon, Aaron." Madison smiles. "We'll miss you." Madison leans up to kiss Aaron softly, her hand carefully reaching for Aaron's and placing one around her waist and one on her stomach to allow him to feel it.

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart." Aaron murmurs, reluctantly breaking their embrace only to scoop Jack up in a large hug.

"Remember what I said last night, buddy. Daddy loves you very much." Aaron reaffirms. "Promise to keep doing a good job of taking care of Maddie and your sibling for me." Aaron smiles at his son before he lets him go.

"Okay, daddy. I promise."

_Daddy, I'm afraid, won't you stay a little while?  
I never thought I'd see the day I had to say goodbye.  
Daddy, please don't go, I can't do this on my own.  
There's no way that I can walk this road alone,  
Daddy grabbed my hand and said,_

_/_

_Just 'cause I'm leavin',_  
_It don't_ _mean that I won't be right by your side.  
When you need me,  
And you can't see me, in the middle of the night.  
Just close your eyes and say a prayer.  
It's okay, I know you're scared when I'm not here,  
But I'll always be right there.  
Even though I'm leavin', I ain't goin' nowhere._

**_Luke Combs ~ Even Though I'm Leaving_**


End file.
